Blinkin' Stars
by TheLittleFirefly
Summary: Mickey Jagger, a human boy living his life as any other teenage boy his age. That's til one of his two best friends suddenly turn into this supernatural creature, werewolf. Lots of things happens in one go, his friend turn into a wild beast. His best friend is now his rival in love, his first love is in love with his best friend. Why did everything suddenly get so complicated?
1. Chapter 1 - Wolf Moon

**A/N**

 **Hello ya'll! This is actually my second TW fanfiction but the first one was os bad that I deleted it :P**

 **This story will mostly follow the TW serie so if you've watched the serie, you will feel all 'homey'. But there will also be moments who wasn't in the serie and I guess it will be more and more of those moments as we go on :)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TEEN WOLF, THE RIGHTS FOR TEEN WOLF BELONGS TO THE WRITERS OF THE SERIE!**

 **What I do own is _Mickey Jagger_ and IMPORTANT on that one to make it easier to picture him! He's maed up while watching the country singer  Hunter Hayes.**

* * *

 **Season 1 - Episode 1 - Wolf Moon**

 **McCALL'S HOUSE**

It was the day before school started up again after a two days weekend, the sky was dark and filled with shining stars and the outside breeze was calm and soothing as it flew into the room through the open window. Music was playing in an high volume from the radio by the wooden desk further in the room, more exactly ''My Body'' by Young the Giant was being played with no complaints. The owner of the room and also one of the two of the persons best friends, Scott McCall was seated on the end of the bed. The dark brown curly haired teen having his attention focused on his lacrosse stick as he was restringing its pocket, he had high hopes getting on the team as he'd been benched the whole of last season. The black-blonde mixed haired teen on the bed chuckled at his friends focuse on his task, nothing would be able to break his attention from that lacrosse stick. So instead of trying, the teen let his head slump back down on the perfectly fluffy pillow. His pale green eyes blinking a few times before falling shut, his arms burrying under the pillow as he lied on his stomach.

Hearing his friend silently leaving the room, the black-blonde haired boy cracked his right eye open. Scott hadn't gone far as he was suddenly doing pull-ups in the doorway, the sleepy teen couldn't understand where his friend got all that energy from so late at night. Not feeling like asking as he didn't feel the need for an answer, the teen once again closed his eye and returned to his half consious state on the bed.

The next time he glance up was when Scott's feet hit the floor with a small 'thump', he'd finished his pull-ups and was finally heading into the bathroom to get ready to sleep. The sound of water running told was heard as he brushed his teeth, the black-blonde teen went back to sleep but was woken up only a minute after. The sound of feet on creacking wooden floor was heard from outside, that's when the teen noticed that the music had stopped. He cracked both his eyes open, rubbing them to get the sleep out. Blinked a few times before he noticed Scott walking towards the stairs, was he going to go out there without a weapon?

''Hey Scott, wait up!'' He called after his friend who stopped, peering his head back through the doorway to look at his still half asleep friend now sitting on his bed. His shoulders slumped and his dark blue t-shirt wrinkled from sleeping.

''I heard something from outside.'' Scott explained not really knowing why he'd been called back by his sleepy friend who rolled his eyes at his explanation, the pale green eyed teen then yawned as he stretched his arms out.

''I heard it too, just wanted to advice you to take the bat with ya.'' The teen said as he got of the bed and reached for the baseball bat by the door before handing it over to Scott, the later looked at his friend before giving a firm nod and they headed out to the wraparound porch to investigate what could have caused the spooky sounds.

Making sure to stay behind his friend who was holding their only weapon, the pale greened eyed teen made sure to glance at every direction to make sure nothing would suddenly jump out and attack them. Scott seemed to be doing the same, his hands clutching the bat hard while holding it in a position so he would be ready to swing it at any possible treath. So the two walked around the porch before suddenly stopping as a sound of leaves against leaves was heard from the edge of the house, the two slowly but carefully inched towards the edge.

''AAHHH!'' Three male voices cried out, all startled by the other. Wait, three? Out of nowhere, a teen boy with buzz cut appeared hanging upside down from the porch roof startling the two positioned on the porch. The one suddenly appearing from the porch roof seemingly startled by the fact that Scott almost hit him with the bat, lucky for them all Scott stopped just before the bat would hit the hanging upside down body.

''Stiles what the hell are you doing!?'' Scott exclaimed as he finally caught up to who exactly was hanging upside down from his porch roof, the black-blonde haired teen just sighed in relief as he ran a slightly shaky hand through his short hair.

''You wouldn't answering your phone!'' Stiles replied hurriedly before turning his gace to the bat still clutched in his hands,''Why do you have a bat?'' He asked with a frown while motioning with his hands towards the bat.

''We though you were a predator!'' The green eyed teen explained as he walked up to stand beside Scott who was breathing rather hard from the sudden scare, well they both were breathing rather quickly.

''A pre- wha? Hey I know it's late but you got to hear this, saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police.'' Stiles explained while still hanging upside down, his arms hanging loosely under him and the green eyed teen couldn't help but wonder exactly how Stiles was able to do that without falling down.

''For what?'' Scott asked taking the teen out of his thoughts, he was also curious to just what could have caused such an emergency that so many cops were needed so late at night.

''They found a dead body in the woods.'' Said Stiles as he leaned up to grip the roof with his hands and made a kind of flip before letting go and fell to the ground, amasingly landing on his feet on the grass. Impressive.

''A dead body?'' Scott asked both exhited and cautious, the pale green eyed teen wanted to groan at the stupid question.

''No a body of water...Of course it's a dead body.'' The pale green eyed teen muttered as he watched Stiles climbing over the purches fence to get to were they were standing, he didn't miss the glare Scott sent him.

''You mean like murdered?'' Scott asked while turning to Stiles, the later now stood in front of them with his legs slightly spread and his hands on his hips.

''Nobody knows yet. just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties...'' Stiles explained making the pale green eyed teen frown, that didn't make any sense to him.

''Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?'' He asked and Stiles suddenly got that very exhited slash michevious look all over his face, as if he was going to relieve something reallt cool.

''That's the best part... They only found half.'' He explained and dragged out on the 'f' in half, nodding as he looked at his two friends who sighed knowing what was coming. ''Scott, Mickey we're going.'' He left no room for any disagreements.

 **IN THE WOODS**

After putting on a gray hoodie, Mickey followed his two best friends to Stiles beat up old car which they then drove to the Beacon Hills preserve with a sign ''No entry after dark'' on. As always the three didn't so much a spare the sign a single glance but stopped in front of it as it was held up with a chain blocking the way. So they would need to go by foot, Mickey concluded as he stepped out after Scott who'd been seated beside Stile who drove.

''We're seriously doing this?'' Scott asked as he looked at Stiles with a unceartain look in his eyes, Mickey too looked at Stiles but his pale green eyes held nothing but exhitement.

''You're the one who always bitches that nothing never happens in this town!'' Stiles exclaimed as he lit up a flashlight and walked up to Scott and Mickey who were now standing in front of the old jeep, Mickey smirked at his friend as he put a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder. Stiles just walked past them with no care for what could be the consequences of walking into the wood at night.

''I was just trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow...'' Scott argued and he let his hands fly out from his sides, his argument was ignored by the boy with buzz cut who just kept on walking. Mickey didn't comment as he quickly jogged after Stiles, the smirk hadn't left his lips.

''Right, because, sitting on the bench is such a groing effort...'' That was defentely Stiles mocking his friend who'd een benched the entire of the last season, Mickey would defenetly snort of it wasn't for the look Scott sent him. The you-dare-to-laugh-and-i-will-make-you-sleep-on-the-floor, look that always made Mickey step back. Floor's cold.

''No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact I'm making first line...'' The curly brown haired teen argued, his red hood up over his hair and his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Stiles was walking in front of them with the flashlight while Mickey held back to walk beside Scott, He regretted not bringing a beanie as his ears started to get cold and sting.

''Hey, that's a spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an pathetic unrealistic one.'' Mickey said as he smirked at his friend, Scott just rolled his eyes but he couldn't hold back his own smile. The later then turned his attention back to Stiles, still walking in front of them.

''Just asking by curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?'' Scott suddenly asked perking even Mickey's curiousity, Stiles went quiet as his steps haltered a bit.

''Huh... I didn't even think about that.'' He then breathed as he kept on walking, Mickey snorted.

''Do you ever think before acting?'' He asked earning a big grin and a shove on the shoulder from his friend with a buzz cut, Scott just rolled his eyes at the two before tilting his head to look at the moon.

''And er... What if the one who killed the body is still out here?'' Scott said as a smile spread on his lips, his question had made Mickey flinch while Stiles nodded in agreement.

''Also something I didn't think about!'' He confessed, Mickey wanted to strangle his friend for not using his brain. This could be the death of all three of them and Mickey would've wanted to live atleast to his twenties, was that to hard of a dream? His thoughts got interrupted as the started climbing up a little hill, Mickey slowed down so he cold hold pace with Scott who seemed out of breath because of his asthma.

''It's comforting to know that you planned this up with you usual attention to details!'' Scott breathed out between gasps for air to Stiles who'd already reached the top and had reached out to give Mickey a hand, the later did not hesitate to take the offered help. Letting Stiles do all the work to drag him up the last bit to the top, Scott close behind.

''I know!'' Mickey exclaimed, really with Scott on that statement. Stiles just huffed and turned to see Scott breathing painfully while taking up his inhaler, inhaling from it quickly soothed his pained breathing.

''Maybe the asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?'' Scott asked while taking another breath of the inhaler, Mickey looked at his friend with sympathy in his eyes.

It was when they reached the final top of the hill they noticed the police officers who were searching the forest for the remaining half of the body, they quickly layed down low on the ground to not be seen. Stiles down first, Mickey beside him and Scott more or less falling with an hard 'thump' beside Mickey who bit his hoodie sleeve to hold back a laugh. They all watched as the officers walked towards their hiding.

''Okey, come on!'' Stiles suddenly exclaimed as he got of the ground and started running towards the direction of the officers, Mickey not really knowing what to do just followed.

''Mickey, Stiles!'' Could Scott be heard shouting from behind but Mickey assumed that the curly brown haired teen would be right behind them, the sound of 'wait up!' and the shouting of their names proved his point.

Mickey didn't look back as he followed close behind Stiles as they rand through the bushes and tried to avoid running into any of the trees. When Stiles then suddenly stopped, Mickey accidentaly ran straight into him but quickly got back his footing and took hold of Stiles shoulder so none of them would get sent to the ground. He smirked cheepishly as Stiles glared at him when they suddenly heard of a dow barking really closed to them, both turning around only to get the light of a flashlight straight in their faces. Mickey may have been fast enough to stop his friend last time but this time, he had no time to stop his friends fall as Stiles flew down on the ground from shock. Mickey remained standing but did take a quick step back, sighing when he noticed that it was only one of the officers.

''Stay right there!'' The officer shouted as he held back his dog from biting Stiles who was sprawled out on the forest floor, Mickey unconciously took a step closer to Stiles and with his foot pushed Stiles leg away from the still barking and pulling dog. The officer was scowling as he did his best to hold back the dog, Mickey didn't trust the dog not to bite his friend.

''Hang on, hang on... These little delinquents belongs to me.'' Came the familiar voice of Sheriff Stilinski soon followed by the appearance of papa Stilinski who frowned at the two teens in front of him, Stiled who'd with the help of Mickey had gotten back to his feet was holding his hands in front of him as if it would protect him from the angry dog.

''Dad, how you're doing?'' He asked while squinting his eyes, the sudden flash from the officers flashlight must have shocked him pretty much. Mickey kept quiet and instead just nodded a greeting, didn't want to get on the sheriffs bad side as the man had a really comfy sofa.

''So do you, listening to all my phone calls?'' The sheriff asked while looking at his son with a pointed look, Mickey bit his lower lip as he shifted weight back and forth on his legs.

''No! ... Not the boring ones...'' Stiles explained but then realised what he was saying and shut his mouth, the sheriff just sigh and nodded before looking at the two boys in front of him with a questioning look.

''I see you've brought Mickey but where's your other usual partner in crime?'' He asked while looking around the area around the two teens, Stiles let out a huff as if his father was kidding. Mickey once again remained quiet, letting Stiles deal with the sheriff.''

''Who, Scott ? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school tomorrow. There's just us... In the woods...'' Stiles exclaimed but got quieter towards the end of his explanation, Mickey glanced at him silently telling him friend that it was enough and to just shut up already.

''Scott you're out there? Scott?'' The sheriff shouted as he lit the woods whit his flashlight, he got no response. Turning of the flashlight, he took a firm grip of the teens shoulders. ''Well young men, I'm gonna walk you back to Stiles car, and you two and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called violation of privacy.'' He exclaimed with gritted teeth as he led them back towards were Stiles car had been parked.

After a very long and boring scolding from the sheriff, the two teens was finally allowed back into the beat up jeep on the terms that they drove straight back to the Stilinski house. Mickey who was seated with his forehead resting against the cardoor window, sighed tiredly, his pale green eyes gacing out on the trees they drove past.

''You think Scott's alright out there?'' He asked Stiles who'd been rather quiet since they'd entered the car, the teen with buzz cut just shrugged as he leaned forward to put on the radio.

''Of course he is, he probably went straight home after my dad caugh us.'' He said in an reassuring tone, Mickey decided to believe his friends words. Let himself dooze of to the light music from the radio, he was tired and easily fell to sleep.

 **FOLLOWING DAY BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

The next day, Mickey had woken up early and went to the Beacon Hills High School earlier then usual. His early arrival mostly because of the assignment he'd been forced to do because he'd failed math last semester and if he didn't want to totally fail out for the entire year, he got the option to get some extra assignments which he took. Anything better then redo a year. So, after leaving his assignment to his math teacher, Mickey walked down the stairs in hope to find one or both of his best friends but stopped when he noticed a lone girl on the schoolyard who seemed rather lost.

''Hey!'' He shouted to get her attention, smiling when she noticed him and gave a shy smile her hands was clutching her jacket close to her body as if nervous. ''You lost or something?'' He asked as he walked up to her, her blush didn't go unnoticed by him.

''You could say that.'' She responded while stroking a strand of hair behind her ear, Mickey hummed as he sat down beside her were she was seated on one of the benches. He noticed her looking through her bag, seemingly rather aggitated that she couldn't find what she was searching for.

''Forgot something?'' He felt a little stupid for asking all these question but relaxed when the girl shot him a smile not seeming to be bothered, he then noticed the faint sound of the bell ringing.

''Actually yes, I forgot my pen.'' She said cheepishly while combing back another stray strand of hair of of her face, Mickey chuckled as he stood from the bench and held out his hand for her to take.

''I'm Mickey, Mickey Jagger.'' He introduced himself as the girl gave him a puzzled look, his introuduction making the girl smile as she took his offered hand.

''That's a really cute name, I'm Allison, Allison Argent.'' She slightly mocked his way of introducing but Mickey just blamed James Bond, smiling he pulled the girl of the bench so she was standing beside him. He had to admit that the girl was really beautiful with dark curly hair, and small facial feautures. Not to mention her beautiful fair skin and nicely pink lips, she also seemed like a nice person.

''Come on, I'll show ya to the principals office.'' He said as he started walking backwards, slowly letting go of the girls hand as she smiled and followed after him.

After leaving the new girl, Allison in the safe hands of the principal Mickey started towards his classroom. He was already over ten minutes late when he felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket, sighing he picket it up and noticed a text from Scott.

 **From: Scotty**

 **Who was that?**

Frowning slightly wondering who was Scott was indicating to before realising it must be Allison his friend was curious about, Mickey sent back a reply.

 **To: Scotty**

 **You mean the girl from outside? A new girl going by the name Allison, she's our new classmate.**

With the reply sent, Mickey started to get cold feet on going to class. Being late to Fat Rogers class was never fun and mostly to always gave you two hours extra school after school day ends, he didn't feel like staying behind. So instead he decided for another option, mainly taking a nap by the lacrosse field on the bleachers.

Stuffing his hands in his black hoodie pocket, Mickey headed out of the school building and towards the bleachers. He noticed some of the lacrosse players on the field, practicing tacklings and goal makings, they weren't tto loud so he figured he'd still be able to sleep.

''Hey Mike!'' One of the players shouted with a wave which Mickey returned with a smal smile as he climbed up to the middle of the bleacher were he lied down flat on his back, Right arm up and under his head. Letting out a long yawn, Mickey closed his eyes as he let himself get lulled to sleep by the sounds of teen boys getting exhausted by hard training.

 **ON THE FIELDS**

''But if you play, I won't have anyone to talk to on the betch ! Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?'' Mickey heard Stiles complain as he and Scott walked up to were the still tired teen was now seated on the lower bench were the benched players would be seated, he noticed Stiles instantly smiling when he noticed him on the bench.

''I can't stay out again. My whole life is sitting on the side lines. This season I make first line.'' Scott countered as the two put down their bags beside the bench, Stiles took a seat beside Mickey who was rubbing his eyes in hope to get a little more allert. He noticed Allison walking up to the bleacher with no other then the very hot strawberry blonde Lydia Martins, their eyes met and he offered a tired smile. Allsion noticing his tired look, giggled as she put a hand over her mouth and looked back at were Lydia was heading.

''You also got the hots for the new girl?'' Stiles suddenly asked making Mickey turn to look at him with a surprised look, someone else also liked her?

''Too?'' He asked making Stiles snort as he was playing with his lacrosse stick, he seemed bore at the fact that he was once again benched.

''Scott also seemed to be checking her out.'' The buzz cut teen explained making Mickey curse under his breath, great his best friend was also his rival in love.

''Well, I saw her first.'' Mickey argued childishly as he glance towards were Allison was seated on the bleachers, to his dismay her eyes were on Scott. Well, at least they could be friends. He smiled sadly as Stiles put a comforting hand on his shoulder, squising lightly to tell him that he felt for Mickey. Both friends attention then turned to the field and Scott who their surprise had been positioned as the goal keeper, Mickey couldn't help but to chuckle at his friends unsure expression which then suddenly turned into determination and then pain as the whistle went. He didn't notice that one of the players had already sent a ball flying and when he finally looked up, the ball hit him on the head sending him flying backwards into the goal. It wasn't just Coach who laughed at that, Mickey seriously couldn't stop himself and Stiles elbowed him in the side making him stop but he still chuckled.

''Next time.'' The buzz cut haired boy mumbled as Scott got back to his feet, this time ready for the next shot which he easily caught. The crowd applauded and Mickey smirked. From there on, Scott caugh ball after ball after ball making the crowd go crazy. Mickey was amased over just how much his friend had gotten better just over a summer. His luck continued on until he stood against Jackson Whittemore, the teams current captain. Now, Scott looked nervous. Jackson didn't take long as he sent a really fast and powerful ball right towards the goal, to their all amasement Scott caught it with ease.

''He's my friend! He's my friend!'' Stiles exclaimed as he jumped of the bench in cheer happiness for his friend, Mickey laughed as he looked at his friend who was jumping were he was standing. Scott then backhandely shot the ball to one of the players, Mickey wasn't really sure what to think of his friends sudden change from worthless to pro.

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

After school had ended Stiles and Scott had headed back to the forest to hind Scott's inhaler which he'd dropped, not really feeling for any more adventures in the forest Mickey had told them he'd just head back home. Stiles had told him that his dad was home so if Mickey felt lonely he could head over to his place, Mickey had just responded that he would think about it and left to head back to his locker were he'd left his math notes.

As he'd take out his notes, Mickey closed his locker and turned around. He didn't notice the shourter girl until hed walked right into her, his reflexes once again on his side he managed to caugh her by the shoulder before she fell flat on her butt.

''I'm really sorry I didn't look were I was going.'' He apoligised before noticing who he had walked into, instantly he recognised the dark curly hair and fair skin. ''Allison!'' He grinned as the girl smiled back at him while straightening back up.

''Mickey! Sorry I bumped into you like that.'' She apoligies but Mickey just shaked his head, finally noticing that he was still holding onto her shoulders. He quickly let is hands fall back to his side as he tried not to blush in embarassment, Allison just chuckled.

''No, it was I who wasn't watching out.'' He corrected as he scratched the back of his neck, noticing the bag on the girls shoulder. Her hand was holding onto it so it would fall down when they bumped into each other, ''Going home?'' He asked just to change the subject, Allison nodded.

''My dad was going to get me after school but it seems he's busy, so I'll be walking.'' She sighed seeming a little nervous, Mickey understood why. Beacon Hill may be a small town but it still isn't easy to find your way around if you hadn't lived there for long.

''Then come on.'' He smiled while walking past her towards the entrance of the school, Allison quickly caught up to him.

''You going to walk me home?'' She asked with a mysterious glint in her eyes, a smirk on her lips. Mickey couldn't help but return the smirk as he glance down at her.

''What, I'm that bad of a company?'' He teased making her blush, she then giggled and lightly punshed him on the shoulder.

''I didn't say that!'' She smiled and they spended the rest of the walk, talking and teasing each other.

 **ON THE FIELDS**

The following day, Mickey was walking towards the lacrosse field to meet up with Stiles and Scott. Stiles had text him the day before saying that they'd met this guy named Derek Hale out in the forest and also that Derek Hale had found Scott's inhaler and given it back. It wasn't really a exhiting found but Mickey knew that Scott and Stiles knew more then they'd told and Mickey sure didn't like that he had missed out on so much information, he needed to stop being so lazy.

''It was a wolf...'' Mickey heard Stiles mutter after a leaving Scott, feeling sorry for his best friend who'd just gotten ignored, Mickey gripped his friends shoulder while smiling down at him. Stiles returned the smile as Mickey sat down beside him.

''So, What's the news?'' Mickey asked in a slightly stern tone, he didn't want any half assed answers and he wanted the truth. Stiles seemed to get the message as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to come up on a way to start the explanation.

''Well, you remember the night we went out to the forest and my dad sent you and I back home?'' He started and Mickey nodded, he sure remembered. Stiles sighed as he continued, ''Scott explained for me yesterday that when he'd made his way back out of the forest, something attacked him. More exactly, it bit him.'' He xplained making Mickey frown.

''What bit him?'' He asked, pale green meeting liquor brown eyes.

''That's what we've been wondering and that's were my new findings comes in but Scott refused to listen.'' Stiles muttered as he spared a glare towards Scott's direction, Mickey just rolled his eyes.

''What new finding?'' His question snapping Stiles attention back to their conversation.

''I heard my dad on the phone. They found animal hair on the body and you're not gonna believe which animal it was!'' He started clearly exhited but Mickey didn't get it.

''Well?'' Mickey asked, waiting for Stiles to just say it. The later huffed at his friends response.

''It was a wolf!'' So that's what Stiles was muttering about when Mickey arrived, the pale green eyed teen nodded before turning his attention to the field were Scott suddenly made a pirouette over one of the players before scorings, everyone started to applaud and amasement.

''I guess that has something to do with Scott's new athletic side?'' Mickey concluded as he watched Stiles expression, they both were on the same page. Either Scott was taking some serious steroids or something else was seriously wrong, a person can't change that much just over a night.

 **STILINSKI'S HOUSE**

Lying on his best friends bed, surprise ya'll he's fully awake! Mickey was lying on his back with his nose in one of Stiles many comic books, this one being about Superman. H ecould clearly hear Stiles from were the buzz cut haired teen was seated by the desk, tapping away on his computer about what he'd said 'lycanthropy' which appearantly was the latin name for werewolf. Mickey had left it at that and returned to reading about Clark saving Louise from the evil looking villain he'd forgotten the name of, it was a truly facinating story. His concentration was cut as there was a sudden knock on the door, Mickey looked up from his book to see Stiles walking up to open the door were Scott was standing.

''Get in. You have to see this. I've been up all night, reading, websites, books, all those things...'' Stiles started as he closed the door behind Scott who walked in with a huge smile on his face, Stiles quickly walked past him to return to his computer which he'd shut but opened as he kept on his explanation.

''How much Adderal did you have today?'' Scott asked as he followed Stiles jumpy movements, Mickey too looked at Stiles before turning his gace to Scott.

''A lot.'' He stated before returning to his comic book, Stiles just waved the question of.

''Doesn't matter. Just listen.'' He commanded as he turned back, searching through a pile of papers on his desk. Scott did as told and sat down on the bed, careful not to accidentaly sif down on Mickeys legs. Mickey feeling a little nice today, scotted closer to the wall to give his friend space to sit.

''Is this about the body? Did you find who it is?'' He asked while putting down his bag which he'd brought, on the floor in front of the bed just as Stiles turned back around with his papers.

''No, they still question people. Even Derek Hale.'' Stiles answered while rolling on his chair so he was closer to were Scott was seated on the bed, the later leaned forward slightly as he seemed more curious.

''The guy on the woods?'' Mickey asked from were he was still having his nose in the comic book, his tone sounded absent but he was still listening, tired of always missing out on the latest news.

''Yeah, but that's not it, okay?!'' Stiles exclaimed with wild hand movements making Mickey looked up, even he was getting curious.

''What then?'' Scott asked wanting to know what had their friend so hyper.

''Remember the joke of the other day ? It's not a joke anymore.'' Mickey looked between his two best friends with a raised eye brow, Scott looked like he didn't really understand where Stiles was going with this, ''The wolf, the bite in the woods! Do you know why a wolf howls?'' Stiles exclaimed with even more hand movements, Mickey was now totally lost.

''It's a signal, right?'' Mickey guessed as Scott seemed equally lost, Stiles nodded as his answer was right.

''It's a signal. When a wolf is alone and howls, he signals his location to the rest of the pack!So if you heard it, maybe you're not the only one, maybe there's a all pack of wolves.'' By this time, Stiles was on his feet trying to get his message through his two unintelligent friends heads. Scott gasped as if he suddenly understood.

''A all pack of wolves?'' He asked with a slight frown, Mickey really didn't get what they were going at. Had a pack of wolves killed the girl in the woods and cut her in half?

''No, werewolves...'' Stiles sighed, puzzled if Scott really did understand what he was talking about or if he was as out in the dark as Mickey who by this time had returned back to his comic book. There's just so much information a guy can take each night, don't wanna get a headach.

''Are you seriously wasting my time with this ? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour.'' Scott complained as he too stood, the name Allison getting Mickey's attention. He's picking her up?

''Like a date?'' He asked but his two friends ignored him as Stiles continued.

''We saw you on the fields today Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible!'' Stiles stuttered as he put a hand on Scott's chest to stop him from walking out the door, Mickey glanced at the to with a frown hoping this wouldn't escalate.

''I just made a good shot.'' Scott argued as he once again made it for the door but Stiles stopped him.

''No, you made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you move, the speed, the reflexes! People can't just do that over a night! And there's the vision and the senses and you don't use you inhaler anymore...'' The buzz cut haired teen exclaimed as he once again put a hand to Scott chest, stopping the other from leaving the room. He then snatched the bag which Scott had taken from the bed, Stiles threw it back on the bed hitting Mickey on the side.

''Stiles!'' Mickey growled as he kicked the bag of him, his pale green eyes glaring daggers at Stiles.

''Hey, dude! I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow.'' Scott huffed but Stiles would have none of that.

''No! What? No! The full moon is tonight!'' The buzz cut haired teen said whit wild hand movements as he stood in front of Scott, Mickey started to think that this nigh wouldn't have any more comfy silent hours.

''Don't you get it? What are you trying to do? I made first line, I have a date with the girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?'' Scott whined as he looked pleading glare at Stiles, the later ignoring him as he once again sat down and rummaged through his papers before taking up a small pile.

''I'm trying to help! You're cursed, Scott. You know and it's not just that the moon will caus you to physically change, it's also just so happens to be when your bloodlost will be at its peek.'' Stiles said with a sad tone while leaning back in his chair as he turned to look up at Scott, the later was looking down at him with an unreadable look on his face but mickey got curious.

''Bloodlost?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow from his position on the bed, this conversation was really interesting.

''Yeah, his urge to kill.'' Stiles explained with a shrug.

''I'm already starting to an urge to kill someone, Stiles.'' Scott mocked as he shot a pointed look down at Stiles, Mickey just rolled his eyes. Stiled ignored the mocking comment as he once again turned back to rummage through the things on his desk, which in Mickey's opinion should be cleaned up.

''You have to hear this.'' Stiles said while leaning forward to pull forward a book.''The change is caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. I've never seen someone raising your pulse like Allison does ! You've got to cancel this date. I call her right now.'' Stiles finished with walking up to Scott bag and rummaged through it until he found the guys phone.

''What are you doing?'' Scott asked with annoyance clear in his tone.

''I cancelling the date.'' Stiles got out just as Scott gripped hold of him.

''No! Give me that!'' He shouts as he suddenly slam Stiles into the wall and draw back his fist as if he's getting ready to hit the other, that's when Mickey got of the bed and quickly ran over to grip hold of Scott's arm.

''Eyy eyy, calm down Scott!'' He shouted, he didn't know if Scott really had intention on hitting Stiles but he wasn't just gonna liye there as his best friends fought each other with fists. Scott seemed to get back to his senses and instead of hitting Stiles, He slammed his fist into the chair which flew to the floor with a 'crash'. His breathing was really heavy as he finally looked back up at Stiles, realising just what had happened.

''I'm sorry... I'm gonna get ready for that party...'' He hurriedly apoligies as he grabbed his bag from the bed, ''I'm sorry...'' he said again before hurrying out the door. Both Stiles and Mickey watched him go in shock, none of the two coul grasp on what had happened. Mickey then slumped back down on the bed with a huff as Stiles walked forward to returned the chair to its former location.

''Shit.'' He muttered getting Mickey attention, looking at the chair were Scott had punshed it. The chair had scratch marks.

 **LATER AT THE STILINSKI'S HOUSE**

Sleeping soundly on Stiles very soft and fluffy bed, Mickey let out a satisfied huff as he rolled over to lie on his stomach with both arms under the pillow. The room was completely quiet as the sheriff was on duty and Stiles had headed over to the party every teenager in high school had gone. Well, every teenager except the ever so tired Mickey who was fast asleep on his best friends bed. Nothing would be able to ruin his perfect sleep, except for the sound of his vibrating phone on the nightstand. Groaning and without opening his eyes, Mickey lazily searched the nightstand for his phone which took him over five tries before his hand finally touched his phone.

''What!?'' He didn't even try to hide his annoyance as he put the phone against his ear but quickly held it away as a very high sounding voice came through.

''Mickey! I need you to go over to the Argent's house!'' Came Stiles voice, the normally cheery teen sounded frustrated and worried.

''Why?'' Mickey asked as he swung his legs of the bed and searched the room for his hoodie, it was hard as the room was dark and his eyes tired.

''Well because of the fullmoon, Scott's turning and he's after Allison who appearently has been kidnapped by Derek Hale!'' Mickey didn't get it but by the sound of Stiles tone, he guessed it was important that he went over to see to Allison and make sure that the girl had come home safely from the party.

''Emm, sure.'' He finally said and got a quick 'Good' from Stiles before the call ended, Mickey just sighed as he finally found his hoodie and he headed out into the night.

 **ARGENT'S HOUSE**

With his hand stuffed deep down his pockets, Mickey ran up the stairs to the Argent's porch and knocked on the door. He only needed to wait a little more then a minute before a woman with short red hair opened the door, one eyebrow raised as she looked him up waiting for an explanation.

''Hi, Mrs Argent... I'm a friend of your daughter. Is she home?'' He asked while shifting on his legs nervously, this woman sure had a nerv wrecking stare. The woman just nodded as she turned around towards the stairs.

''Allison! It's for you.'' She shouted up the stairs and not long after did the beautiful dark brown curly haired girl with fair skin on the top of the stairway. She was clothed in a white button up and grayish-blue jeans, at seeing him standing there she smiled warmly. Mickey returned the smile as he watched he hurry down the stairs to were he stood.

''Mickey, what are you doing here?'' She was still smiling warmly as she offered him to come inside into the warm, Mickey hesitated but stepped in so the cold air from outside wouldn't get into the house.

''Just wanted to make sure you got back safely.'' He admited noticing the girl frown, probably angry at Scott for leaving her at the party.

''Scott sent you?'' She asked as they walked up the stairs, Mickey guessed she was leading him to her room. Even thought she was walking in front of him, Mickey shrugged.

''Partly but also because I wanted to see you.'' Mickey explained as he stepped through the doorway, stepping into a pink-beige coloured room with calm colourse. A two doored closet on one of the walls, a desk on the other and a large bed almost in the middle of the room. Mickey had to admit, it was a girly room and he felt a little out of place.

''Take a seat.'' Allison smiled as she gave him a light push towards the bed, Mickey not one to be told twice sat down on the bed and fell backwards so only his legs was dangling from the edge of the bed. His eyes instantly closing and a smile spread on his lips as he heard Allison chuckle at his sudden change from shy to overly homey in her room.

''I can't believe Scott just left me like that.'' Allison suddenly huffed as she too sat down on the bed, facing Mickey as she had her back leaning against her pile of pillows. Mickey bit down on his lower lip, not really knowing what to respond to that.

''He got his reasons, he wouldn't leave you like that without a damn good reason.'' He tried to reassure her, slightly wincing as he knew that he was saving his rival in love from getting hated. It was really hard being both best friends and loving the same girl, Mickey hated it.

''You think so?'' She asked, not sounding really that convinced. Mickey just nodded, starting to drift of. He knew that falling asleep in Allisons bed wouldn't look very good but he was so tired, the fact that Allison suddenly pulled on his arm to come closer didn't help. In the end, Mickey gave in and crawled up enough so he was lying properly on the bed with his head on the pillows, sighing happily as Allison started gently playing with his black stained blonde hair.

''Thank you, Mickey.'' Was the last words he heard before falling asleep were he lied.

 **HIGH SCHOOL**

Waking up had sure been a new experience for Mickey as he'd never woken up with his love interest snuggled against his chest but it was when they both woke up enough to realise their position, it got awkward. But in the end, they'd just laughed it of and Mickey had returned home to his own house to get changed before heading to school. The day went on slowly but he was still happy, he and Allison had texted each other the whole day and had also made plans for the next day. Mickey smiled as he looked at their latest text.

 **From: Allison A.**

 **You really do have a cute expression when you sleep.**

Her text had made hum blush five shades of red, Mickey cute? And people live on Mars, Mickey chuckled but stopped when he noticed Scott and Allison talking to each other close to the parking lot.

''Can you just trust me on this one?'' Scott asked with his puppy eye look, Allison didn't look fully convinced.

''Am I gonna regret this?'' She asked with a half smile.

''Probably...'' Scott said and they both chuckled, ''So is that a yes, you give me a second change?'' He asked carefully and to Mickey's dismay, Allison smiled.

''Definitely yes...'' She responded and they both started to lean forward but a person suddenly hooted so the two quickly pulls apart, Mickey didn't know if he should laugh of cry. He then noticed Allison's father drive up in his black car and not longer, Allison also noticed.

''It's my dad, I'd better go.'' She said with an apolegetic smile before hurrying to her awaiting father. Mickey once again started notice and noticed Allison suddenly looking over at him, just seeing him she smiled brightly and waved. Mickey returned the smile as he waved back, his eyes locking with Chris which he greeted with a nod. Chris returned the nod before driving away, Mickey walked to Scott so they could go home together.


	2. Chapter 2 - Second Chance

**A/N**

 **So folks, here's the thing. I've been away from any wifi the nearest few days and wasn't able to get to a computer until today, I'd already partly finished the chapter and thought that maybe writing a bit shorter chapters would make it faster updates. So, I cut this chapter in two so this is part 1 of 2!**

 **Cutting the chapters in two makes it much easier for me to write and update more often, also then I won't get tired of the story :)**

 **Thanks for the Reviews and I hope ya'll keep up with the Review/Like/Follow and support this story! part 2 of the chap will be out soon! :D**

* * *

 **Season 1 - Episode 2 - Second Chance at First Line**

 **SCHOOL CORRIDOR**

Feeling kind of missarbly, Mickey dragged his feet after him as he walked along the other students towards the outside of the school. They had finally gotten of the first period and had their longest break except for Lunch, the sad thing being the fact that both his best friends were at the lacrosse field practicing lacrosse.

''Mickey!'' The very familiar female voice made him look around, the sudden turn sending him eye to eye with no other then the ever so beautiful Allison Argent. The girl was smiling brightly as she flung her arm around his neck in a quick hug before taking a step back, Mickey returned the smile just as brightly as he looked her over. She was horribly cute.

''Hey there.'' He greeted as he turned so they could walk together to class, they were walking close enough so their shoulders were bumping together with each step they took. Mickey would lie if he said he didn't get the erge to hold her hand but didn't know how Allison would react, she did make up with Scott last night so it was probably best if Mickey kept his distance for a while.

''So, I heard you and Scott made up yesterday.'' He started just to get forth a conversation so they wouldn't need to walk in silence and to get his thoughts of the girls delicate hand. Allison's smile seemed to falter if just the slightest, hadn't they made up?

''Yes we did, he said he hadn't felt very good and that's why he left in such an hurry.'' She explained what Scott had said yesterday, Mickey just hummed as she finished. It wasn't the best lie but he had to give it to Scott, for someone under pressure he'd managed to pull of the 'sick' excuse and that wasn't easy.

''My next class is math but, I'll see you tonight.'' Mickey smiled as he turned around to lean against the nearby locker next to the door Allison needed to enter to get to her class, Allison nodded and Mickey noticed her biting nervously on her lower lip. Before he got the time to react, Allison gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

''See you tonight.'' She smiled with a blush as she waved and hurried into the classroom, Mickey was so happy that he didn't even care that Scott would most likely kill him if this ever came to the light.

 **MCCALL'S HOUSE**

It wasn't until after he'd taken a shower and positioned himself in front of the bathroom mirror, Mickey realized that fixing up for his 'in the dark' date at the girls near boyfriend really wasn't the greatest idéa. Maybe he should have just gone home but his house is so dark and spooky, his mother working all the time made him left alone all the time and the house just didn't feel very 'homey' to him.

''...Get sleep!'' Melissa McCall huffed from Scott's room before the woman suddenly entered the bathroom, stopping as she noticed Mickey in front of the mirror.

''Hey, Melissa.'' He greeted with a smile as he finished up with his hair and turned around to face her, Melissa was smiling as she looked at him like a loving mother to her son.

''Wow, someone's dressed up nicely.'' She stated as she looked at his red, white and black button up shirt which he'd left open and rolled his sleeved up to his elbows. A black v-necked t-shirt, dark jeans and black nike shoes. Usually he just wears simple soft pants and a hoodie but he wanted to give it a little more effort this night but he would never admit it out loud, so he shrugged.

''Scott, I'm heading out!'' He announced as he leaned in the doorway to Scott's room, the curly brown haired teen frowned.

''Where?'' He asked as Stiles who he was on skype with, also asked. Mickey smirked mysteriously before looking back at Melissa who also looked at him curiously.

''I'll be sleeping at home tonight.'' Was his only response as he gave Melissa a quick goodbye peek on the cheek before he headed down the stairs and out the door.

 **FIRST DATE**

Both teens were laughing and giggling as they walked through the forest, even thought just sixteen they were both holding a half empty beer bottle in their hand. Mickey climed up one of the rocks and then turned around to offer Allison his hand.

''What an gentleman.'' Allison chuckled as she took the hand, letting the boy pull her up and of course he used a little extra force. The girl went straight in his arms, pressed against his chest with her arm hugging his neck. Her gentle brown eyes gacing into Mickey's pale green once, Mickey's hands on her hips as he swyed them back an forth in a kind of dance without anything but the calm breeze as their music.

''Shit, you're so beautiful.'' He breathed before stepping back, took her hand and led them both further out of the forest. Allison laughed as she let herself get led until they came out to a clearing, the moonlight lightening up the place as their eyes gaced out over the town below. Mickey smiled as he finally turned back to face Allison who's eyes were wide and glittering in exhitement as she looked over the town.

''Not as beautiful as you but I tried.'' He said with a grin as Allison turned around and flew into his embrace and without either of them really thinking, their lips locked in a passionated kiss under the stars. Mickey smiled into the kiss as he let a low humm escape, he could feel Allison smile too as she leaned closer witch her hands gripping the hair on the back of his head. Taking a few steps forwards so they were standing on the grass, Mickey gently pushed the girl down on the ground before getting down over her. Always making sure not to put to much pressure on her smaller body as they once again locked lips, his hand uncounciously stroking her hip while the grip on his hair tightened and the kiss got even more hungry. Mickey seriously didn't care that Scott would kill him, right now the only thing on his mind was the girl he was kissing passionatly.

 **BOBBY'S OFFICE**

After the last night, Mickey hadn't really spoken much to Scott until the guy suddenly had caught him in front of the door and dragged him with to the Coache's office. The excuse for the sudden kidnapping was that, Scott didn't want to go alone and Stiles refused to come with him. That given Mickey two fact which was that Stiles as a very bad friend and that he was the second choice for Scott, maybe he'd been caught?

''What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?'' The Coach asked in disbelief this infromation was also new to Mickey who looked at Scott with a curious gace.

''I mean... I can't play the game tomorrow night...'' Scott argued, Mickey wanted to roll his eyes at the dumb excuse which wasn't really an excuse but a mere argument if even that.

''You can't WAIT to play the game tomorrow night!'' Coach said as if it was exactly what Scott had just said but Scott sighed.

''No, coach, I can't PLAY the game tomorrow night!'' Scott countered and this time, Mickey did roll his eyes at the two others childish arguments.

''I'm not following you.'' Coach said with a frown, his expression relieving that he really actually wasn't following what Scott was talking about.

''He's having some personal issues.'' Mickey cut in before another weird argument would start, Scott sent him a thankful glance but Coache's expression didn't change.

''Is it a girl?'' He then asked making Mickey groan.

''No.'' Scott sighed but the Coach didn't give up just yet.

''Is it a guy? You know, our goal, Danny, is gay.'' He pryed making Mickey chuckle, this coach was really amusing and seeing Scott blush was hilarious.

''Yeah, I know, coach, but that's not it.'' He quickly said but guess what, Boddy didn't give up.

''You don't think Danny is a good looking guy?'' Coach asked and Scott seemed to be out of words.

''Danny's a really hot guy, seriously.'' Mickey cut in actually speaking the truth, Danny was really good looking as he was tall and well build he would have the girls chasing after him if he wasn't gay.

''Exactly my point!'' Coach smiled as he nodded approvingly towards Mickey who smirked. ''Is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because I had a brother who was addicted to meth, you should have seen his teeth, it was disgusting!'' He asked as he turned back to Scott and the issue ahead.

''Oh my god, what happened to him?'' Scott exclaimed worriedly but maybe they'd come a little out of subject?

''Is that what this is about? Are you afraid to getting hurt, McCall?'' The coach asked as he shifted position so he was leaned back in his chair.

''No... I'm having some issues dealing with aggression.'' Scott said and Mickey nodded to strengthen the statement, it was partly true.

''Well, here's a good new, that's why you're playing the lacrosse! Problem solved.'' So that failed, Mickey was at a loss of arguments. The Coach needed to get a price, you couldn't get around the guy. ''Look, McCall, part of playing first line, is taking on the responsibility of being first line ! And if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you go back on the belch for the rest of the season.'' The coach explained making Scott flinch.

''If I don't play the game, you're taking me of the line!?'' Scott exclaimed in shock, the coach nodded.

''McCall, you're playing.'' Was the final conclution.

 **IN A CORRIDOR**

Walking down the corridor, Mickey noticed the principal talking to a few cops including Stiles father. To his dismay, sheriff Stilinski also noticed him and waved him over. Mickey smiled as he walked up to the sheriff.

''Hey Shreiff, what are you doing in school?'' He asked as he came close enough to speak normaly whitout needing to shout, the sheriff smiled as he patted the youngers shoulder as a greeting.

''As I assume, you've heard about the body we found in the forest.'' The sheriff started with a pointed look at Mickey who looked at the floor, finding his shoes rather interesting.

''Maybe.'' He whispered and looked back to met the mans eyes.

''We believe what did it was an animal and because of the fact that we haven't found the animal, we're going to have to put up a curfew. So no more late nights at the club late at night, at least not until we've found the animal.'' The man almost pleaded giving Mickey no choice but to comply.

''Of course.'' He said with a nod before noticing Scott and Stiles before Stiles suddenly stormed away looking determinated. ''Excuse me.'' Mickey said as he shot a smile towards the sheriff and then hurried to caugh up with Stiles who moved really fast for a Stiles.

 **MCCALL'S HOUSE**

Getting out of Stiles beat up old car, Mickey followed the very exhited buzz cut haired teen into Scott's house and up the stairs. None of the knocking before bursting into the room.

''What did you find? How did you find? Where did you find? And yes, I've taken a lot of Adderall, so...'' Stiles rambled as he tried to get his footing calm while swaying were he stood, Mickey shot him a worried look before walking up to sit on Scott's bed beside Scott who was doing something with his lacrosse stick.

''I found something at Derek's house.'' He explained as he looked up from his stick to look at Stiles, Mickey frowned.

''What were you doing at Dereks house?'' He asked but Stiles excitement was to much as he burst out.

''Are you kidding? What?'' He pried as he swung his arms around wildly, maybe he shouldn't take so much Adderall.

''There was something buried there. I could smell blood.'' Scott explained and Mickey frowned, it was just getting better and better. the most annoying thing wasn't even the fact that Scott had been wandering around someone else's property, the annoying fact was that Mickey was lost and didn't understand a thing his two friends was going on about.

''That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible... Who's blood?'' Stiles burst out before sounding sorry before going back to curious, the guy sure could change moods quickly. Mickey just snorted as he too turned to look at Scott.

''I don't know. But when we do, your dad will arrest Derek for the murder. And then you will help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game.'' Scott said with determination in his voice, Mickey just rolled his eyes as it was all weird. He still couldn't really grasp the fact that Scott MacCall, one of his best friends had turned into a werewolf. It was all going out of control.

 **IN BEACON HILLS' HOSPITAL**

''So, the plan is for Scott to sniff the dead body to determinate if it's the same as the one at Derek Hales place?'' Mickey asked as they entered the hospital, he just wanted it confirmed that he hadn't gotten it wrong.

''That's the plan.'' Stiles said with a nod as he swung his arm over Mickey shoulder and waved a goodbye at Scott who left heading towards the morgue were the hospital kept the body, Mickey wanted to puke at just the thought of seeing a dead body.

''Oh my god...'' Stiles whisper brought Mickey out of his thoughts of dead bodies, he followed his friends gace until it fell to no other then the strawberry blonde Lydia Martins. Gosh that sounds so familiar, Mickey remember Stiles having the hots for the girl since long back.

''Oh.'' He sighed as Stiles pushed past him to walk up to the girl.

''Hey, Lydia ! You probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in biology. Hum, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection, unspoken, of course... Maybe it would be kind of cool to... get to know each other a little better.'' He said while puting his hand on the wall and leaned on it, Mickey guessed he was trying to impress the high standard girl. But she just gave him that 'bitch-look' were you clearly showing the other that you aren't actually listening.

''Hold on, give me a second.'' She said before taking out her phone auricle which appearently was hidden under her thick strawberry blonde hair, Mcikey felt sorry for Stiles who'd fallen in love with such a girl. ''I didn't get any of what you just said, was it important?'' She asked when her attention was finally turned to Stiles who had a look between shocked and hurt.

''Hum, no... Sorry.'' He quickly said before pushing of the wall and walked back to were Mickey was still standing by the counter, he smiled at Stiles before turning back to look at one of the many magazines he'd found and Stiles did the same while sitting down on one of the chairs.

He hadn't comment on it but Mickey did notice how Stiles had stared on Lydia and Jackson as he two had shared a kiss in the very public place. As said, he didn't make a comment and was relieved when he saw Scott walking towards them. The curly brown haired teen noticed his gace but also noticed were Stiles had his attention, so he snatched the paper out of the buzz cut haired teen to get his attention.

''The smell was the same.'' He deadpanned making both Stiles and Mickey look at him with big eyes, Stiles quickly stood up from were he'd been seated on the chair.

''You're sure?'' Mickey asked, not really wanting to know the answer. They would probably once again end up were they shouldn't be.

''Yes!'' Scott once again deadpanned.

''So he did burry the other half of the body on his propriety!'' Stiles sighed while looking ready to solve this case right at the spot.

''Which means we can prove he killed the girl.'' Scott cut in, now Mickey couldn't help but to also feel exhited.

''I say we use it.'' Mickey said with a michevious smirk forming on his lips, solving cases was always fun and if it could help the sheriff he wasn't complaining.

''How?'' Scott asked while looking between Stiles and Mickey, the later turned to Stiles for that answer.

''Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play the game and he said you couldn't.'' Stiles asked as he turned to Scott with a stern look, there Mickey got his answers on why Scott had almost not played the game.

''There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles, bite marks!'' Scott exclaimed and the pictures flashing in Mickey head wasn't pretty, he sometimes really hated his fantasy but Stiles seemed pleased with the answer.

''Okay! Then We're gonna need a shovel.'' With that said, they all left the hospital to get everything ready.

 **DEREK'S HOUSE**

They all watched as Derek Hale exited his house and got into his very expensive looking car before driving away. Mickey swung his shovel to lean it against his shoulder as he yawned, following after Stiles and Scott who was following Scott's nose.

''Wait, something's different.'' Scott said as they came to a stop, Mickey starting to get rather tired let his shovel fall back to the ground.

''Different how?'' Stiles asked as he looked at a now scowling Scott who shaked his head.

''I don't know...'' He said as he seemed deep in thoughts trying to come up with what was different, Mickey being tired pushed past the two before burrying his shovel in the ground.

''Let's just get this over with.'' He sighed out and was happy when he got no arguments and they all just started digging in the ground in hope to find what they were searching for.

A couple of hours digging went on and Mickey was now seated on the edge of the hole they'd digged, his arm tired from all the heavy digging. Scott and Stiles were still going on with the digging but Mickey could see that those two were also getting more and more tired.

''This is taking way to long!'' Mickey complained as he let himself fall backwards til his back hit the ground with a 'thump', his head hit a stone making him groan from the pain.

''Maybe if you helped out this wouldn't take so long, would it?'' Stiles sassed as he once again swinged his shovel and pushed it into the dirt, Mickey said nothing as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

''What if he comes back?'' Scott suddenly asked, worry stained all over his tone as he stopped digging to look at Stiles with a worried look in his eyes.

''Then we beat the hell out of here.'' Stiles reassured while still digging.

''What if he catches us?'' Scott kept on shooting his questions.

''I have a plan for that.'' Stiles explained a little out of breath from the digging, his answers making Mickey look up curiously.

''Which is?'' Mickey asked with a mocking smirk which Stiles countered with a sadistic smirk.

''You run one way, I run one way, Scott the other, whoever he catches first, too bad!'' Stiles ended with a shrug and Mickey let out a 'Hah!' as he fell back down, Scott looked like if he wanted to cry.

''I hate that plan!'' He deadpanned in a whiny tone, Mickey chuckled.

''Wow! Stop, stop, stop!'' Stiles suddenly exclaimed making Mickey sit up to see what they'd found, Stiles and Scott were on the ground trying to brush away some of the dirt of of the thing they'd found. What they found was roped tied toegther in many knots. They hurried to untie it while Mickey finally stood up and peered over their shoulders.

''What the hell is that!?'' Mickey exclaimed as he took a step away of the half body they'd found after taking of the cloth covering it up, both Stiles and Scott had jumped out of the hole from the sudden view of the dead creature.

''It's a wolf!'' Scott said as he finally took a closer look, Mickey groaned while Stiles shot him a look.

''Yeah, I can see that! I thought you said you smell blood! As human blood!'' He asked in almost a shouting volume.

''This is what you meant by different?'' Mickey said while sparing a quick glance at the dead half of the wolf, he felt sorry for the poor thing.

''This doesn't make sense.'' Stiles concluded as he waved his hand, his brain seemed to be doing flips as he tried to piece the puzzle.

''We've got to get out of here.'' Scott breathed out under his breath, Mickey nodded in agreement.

''Yeah... Help me cover it.'' Stiles agreed as the three started to throw the dirt back in the whole but stopped when Stiles suddenly got this, big eyes look in his eyes.

''What's wrong?'' Scott asked as Mickey followed Stiles gace until it landed on a purple flower he'd never remembered seeing before.

''You see that flower?'' Stiles asked while pointing at the flower he was looking at, both Mickey and Scott nodded. ''I think it's wolfs bane!'' He explained making both of his friends frown.

''What's that?'' Scott asked while looking at Stiles as if saying, 'please give me an explanation we can actually understand.

''You've never seen The Wolf Men?'' Stiles asked making Mickey smirk while Scott frowned even deeper.

''You mean that with Lon Chaney Jr, Claude Rains? That's like a classic werewolf movie.'' Mickey snorted as Stiles nodded, Stiles's such a geek sometimes.

''You're so unprepared for this, Scott.'' Stiles sighed as he picked up the flower which apparently was related to a rope. Mickey followed Stiles movements as he completely pulled it out of the ground, he then noticed Scott's eyes widen as he looked down at the half wolf in the hole.

''Guys.'' He called for their attention and both Stiles and Mickey walked over to join him were he was standing, they looked down in the hole. The wolf was gone, in its place was the upper part on a human girl.


	3. Chapter 3 - Second Chance Pt2

**A/U**

 **Hello folks and sorry for the very long wait for this chapter, not to mention that it's a rather short chapter but here's the thing. For the past month I've been really busy not to mention I've got a huge writersblock that makes my life a hell.**

 **Because so many of you seems to really digg OcxAllison I decided to make this filler chapter with much AllisonxOc to make up for my absent!**

 **I also got this problem that some stupid person has shut down like all the stupid sites online were you can watch Tee Wolf so I've got nothing to go at when writing, I've found the script and all but I like it better when writing while watching the episode. I'm gonna get that fixed and will come back with more chapter!**

 **Don't ya'll forget to Like/Follow/Review!**

* * *

 **ARGENT'S HOUSE**

Seated on the o-so soft bed in Allisons' bedroom, Mickey felt pleased. Spending the evening with his two best friends digging up a dead girl had taken its tool on him and he knew just what would help to make him relax, sleep and be next to the beautiful girl now snuggled up in his arms. He let out a breath as he finally let himself relax, his hand absently stroking the dark locks of Allisons' hair as she rested her head on his chest. Mickey knew this wasn't the best thing to do, going behind his best friends back but hey, to Mickeys' argue he did indeed see her first.

''What are you thinking about?'' Allison asked in an almost whisper, her voice drowsy but her lips still held a gentle smile when Mickey glanced down at her. Her smiled, his hand leaving the beautiful wavy hair to gently cup her exposed cheek. Gently stroking small circles under her beautiful brown eyes.

''Thinking 'bout how lucky I am.'' he answered earning a small chuckle from the girl on his chest, her deep brown eyes glittering with exhitement and happiness.

''What a flirt.'' she smirked and leaned forward, Mickey chuckled as he moved his fingers to under her chin to lead her forward until their lips meet in a gentle yet so wonderful kiss. Smiling Mickey let his hands roam down Allisons' body until they rested on her hips, gently he gripped hold and slowly pulled her closer so her whole body rested on his own giving him better access. His right hand left her waist as he snaked it up to her lower back, sneaking under her shirt until her felt her warm smooth skin under the rough skin of his hand.

''Yer so friggin' beautiful.'' he mumbled into the kiss as Allison let out breath at the feeling of his hand maping her back, her own hand making a mess off his two-coloured hair as she tugged him to deepen their kiss.

''We should get ready...The lacrosse game.'' Allison in some way managed to get out between the many kisses, Mickey groaned as he too realized that it was getting late. His green eyes glaring at the alarm clock on the bedside table earning a chuckle from the girl still resting on his chest, he quickly turned his attention back to her as he planted another kiss on her lips. Allison hummed in acceptance but gently broke away, smiling while teasingly biting down on her lower lip. ''We really should get ready, dad will be going so he will drive.''.

''Alright.'' Mickey finally gave in but was relucant to let go when Allison moved to get out of his grip, one eyebrow raised as she looked down on him. Mickey pouted like a child having to let go of his toy but he did let her go, watching as she moved away from the bed and toher wardrobe to get something warmer to wear other then her shorts and tee.

''No privacy?'' she asked mockingly as she noticed Mickeys' stare, Mickey just answered with a cocky smirk as he made a point of turning his whole body to the direction of the wardrobe. One arm under the pillow as he stared at her with one eye, the other burried to deep in the pillow for him to be able to use.

''Ya always use such sexy underwears?'' he teased and grinned brightly at the gasp his comment earned him, Allison shoot him a teasing glare before throwing her leather jacket over his head. Mickey chuckled but didn't pull off the jacket, the girl deserved some privacy and he rather liked the darkness. The darkness made it much easier to picture the image he'd just seen, it wasn't just her facial features that was amazing.

''Your not going to get ready?'' Allison asked breaking Mickey out of his dazzed thoughts, lazily he pulled the jacket off his head so he could meet the beautiful brown eyes of Allisons'. He looked her over with a small frown, she wasn't wearing quite as much as he'd hoped.

''Ya gon' go in just that dress?'' he asked whileignoring her question, he didn't know the answer so it would be pretty hard to ask. Allison shoot him a look but let it go as Mickey just smirked at her.

''No but my jacket's downstairs.'' She explained as she took Mickeys' now outstretched hand and let him lead her back to the bed where she leaned down to meet his lips, Mickey hummed in approval as he cupped her neck to get her even closer. Why did it have to be a lacrosse game tonight? He cursed in his head, couldnt his friends not play any sports?

When Allison finally managed to get herself out of Mickeys' arms she was smiling like a little goof, Mickey so wanted to just force her down on the bed so he could have his way with her but knew that she was getting serious. She'd promised Scott that she would be there for his game and Mickey had promised Stiles to be there as a fellow bench warmer. So he smiled, gently pushing the few stray strings of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes before he finally let her go.

''I'll see ya at school.'' he muttered as he slung his legs off the bed, Allison stopped what she was doing to stare at him.

''You're not going with us?'' she asked talking about herself and her father, Mickey shoke his head as he walked up to give her a quick peek in the corner of her mouth.

''I've got some stuff I need to do, I'll be there later.'' Mickey explained as he headed for the door, he would need to hurry if he was going to be able to get to the game in time.

 **MICKEY'S HOUSE**

Walking into the dark, empty two floored house really reminded Mickey of just why he hated the place so much. The emptiness, dust formed on the furnitures from the lack of use. The crumbled paper on the table, the one he'd red over and over again. He ignored it as he instead made it for the stairs, walked up to the upperfloor to his room. It was the room furthest in and to the left, a room filled with moving boxes and one small bed.

''So, you finally made yourway home.'' a female voice spoke from the other end of the hallway, Mickey just snorted as he closed the door to his room without stepping in. Turning his head so his green eyes locked with much lighter green, his mother looked as business-like as ever. Her long straight blonde hair put in a perfect bun and he long thin body clothed in a suit, she looked everything like the business woman she was.

''Only for a few minutes, Scott and Stiles are playing and I promised to be there.'' he explained as he turned to fully face his mother who was frowning at him, Mickey knew that he wasn't making it easy for his mother. Every few time she came back home to the house, Mickey made a point of being away.

''Your fathers funeral has been decided.'' she suddenly announced making Mickey look away, his green eyes glaring down at the floor. He hadn't had much time to think about his newly deceased father, hell he hadn't even spoken to the man since their fight two years earlier. The fight had been ugly and both father aand son walked away with a bleeding face and many bruises, after that Mickey had made a point to move out of his house and stayed at his friends' houses. He only came back when he knew his father wouldn't be home and he only went back the few times he needed some stuff from his room.

''He died? Didn't even notice.'' Mickey muttered as he pushed past his now shocked mother and walked downstairs to find his phone charger, he could hear his mother following him to the livingroom where he searched.

''Mickey.'' his mother pleaded lightly for him to give her his attention but the teen refused, he didn't want to have this conversation with his mother but of course she didn't let it go. ''Mickey, your father loved you deeply. The fight between you two years ago broke him, he wanted to make it up to you but you refused him.''

''So what? He couldn't stand me ignoring him so he drove of a friggin' cliff!?'' Mickey snarled as he finally swung around to meet his mothers eyes, his eyes stinging from both anger and sadness as the truth finally left his lips. His father had killed himself, had been drinking the whole night and the been stupid enough to get in his car in an attempt to drive himself back home. Hadn't worked out, the car hit the fence and because of the speed broke through sending the car flying down a cliff. It had been an instant death, no pain but the car had been trashed beond repair. ''He's dead mom, whatever happened between me and him no longer matters.''

His breathing was rough but he finally found his phone charger, snatched it from it hideout before he made it for the door while ignoring his mothers pleading for him to stop.

 **SCHOOL**

Mickey knew he was late, most likely over half the game had already been played when he finally saw the field. He'd managed to cool down from his earlier conversation with his mother but in some way he wiched he played lacrosse, it was a good way to take out his anger on someone other then a tree or wall. It didn't long for his to spot Allison and her mother among the audience, Allison seated beside the very so high classed strawberry blonde Lydia Martins. He smiled, pulling up his phone from his pocket to send away a text.

 **To: Allison Beautiful Argent**

 **What's the score? *Wink Wink***

He looked up from his phone to stare at Allison as she picked up her own phone, a huge smile forming on her lips as she red the sender. She quickly started to look around until her dark brown eyes locked with Mickeys' green, if it was even possible her smile seemed to get even brighter. Her eyes then turned as she quickly sent of a reply and Mickeys' phone buzzed.

 **From: Allison Beautiful Argent**

 **Scott's dominating the field and we're winning! You coming over to join us?**

If it wasn't the fact that she was praising his rival in love for being a good player, Mickey would have laughed at her comment but as it was he just smirked. He would be really happy to go over and join her but with Scott's werewolf hearing it wouldn't work out very well, he didn't like going behind his friends back but he would keep it a secret just for a little longer.

 **To: Allison Beautiful Argent**

 **Nah, promised Stiles to keep him company. I'll see ya maybe after the game?**

Sending the text he smiled sadly, his green eyes once again meeting the deep brown before he made his way over to Stiles who had his eyes on the game and didn't even notice Mickeys' approach.

''Hey man.'' Mickey greeted as he slumped down beside his friend who was visibly startled by the sudden greeting but he quickly relaxed.

''You're late.'' he stated but didn't seem to think much of it, Mickey had never been one to hurry for events other then sleep or maybe a date with the beautiful Allison Argent but that was something only he himself knew about. Mickey just nodded and made a small humming sound, his green eyes turned to the field his best friend Scott was dominating.

''Scott seems...scary today.'' Mickey concluded as he watched the players from the other team keep their distance from McCall who looked ready to rip someones troath out, Mickey even noticed his friends eyes changing to a glowing yellow before turning back to the normal brown colour.

''It's because of the moon.'' Stiles explained the already obvious but Mickey wasn't about to point that out, more worried about his best friend wolfing out then the fact that Stiles was pointing out the obvious.

''Why doesn't he shoot?'' Mickey asked as he stared at Scott who was standing by the goal but didn't make the shot, it was a free goal so why didn't he just shoot?

''Come on, Scott...'' Stiles pleaded under his breath as he leaned forward, Mickey stayed still as he stared at Scott who finally seemed to snap out of whatever daze he'd found himself in. He shoot and the ball his the goal just as the end of the match was called and Beacon Hill came out as the winner. Both Mickey and Stiles stood together with the rest of the audience as he screamed loud in luck.

* * *

 **A/U**

 **Next chapter will be longer, promise!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pack Mentality

**Season 1 - Episode 3 - Pack Mentality (Chapter 3: Part 1)**

 **BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

''So, you an' Scott's gonna go?'' Mickey asked rather absently as his green eyes scanned the corridor for eithe one of his best friends, they had class together so Mickey wanted to meet up with them before going there.

''That's the plan, jealous?'' Allison teased as she bumped her shoulder into Mickeys' making him chuckle, of course he would get jealous when Allison went out with other guys who wasn't himself. Scott's his rival in love so him going out with Allison made Mickey no good, Mickey wanted the beautiful girl only for himself but of course would never admit that.

''Nah, me an' Stiles was planning on having a game night.'' It was the best excuse he could come up with and it was also true, Stiles hadn't been very happy when Scott told him that he was going on a datebecause Stiles still very much single. Being the great friend Mickey was, he had brought up the idéa of a game night with pizza and all which Stiles didn't even take a second to accept.

''Seriously Mickey, me going out with Scott doesn't upset you even the slightest?'' Allison argued as she turned around to face him, stopping him from walking any further. His green eyes locking with her brown and he sighed, knew that this was no time to lie to her as honesty always worked best.

''Of course I mind you going out with Scott but that doesn't mean I will tell you not to, you're a free person and can do whatever you wanna do.'' Mickey hadn't meant to sound so whiny when he said it but really he sounded like a little kid, for his excuse he was really fighting himself to get that statement out without changing his mind. It was true, Allison was free to go out with whoever she wanted to go out with and Mickey had no rights to tell he not to.

''You're so sweet.'' Allison chuckled as she stepped closer to his chest, her hand gently cupping his left cheek as she ran her thumb over the soft skin under his green eyes. Mickey couldn't help the goofy smile that formed as she stood on her toes while gently leading his lips to her own, letting their lips meet in a short but gentle kiss before she leaned back down.

''And you're so damn beautiful.'' he mumbled as Allison turned around and before either one could react, Allison bumped right into a very familliar back of a person.

''Oh, you scared the hell out of me!'' Allison exclaimed with the brightest smile as the person turned around to face her, Scott just looked at her as if he'd just seen a ghost. Mickey rolled his eyes as he walked up to the two and quickly picked up all the books Allison had managed to drop, his eyes on the floor as he ignored the two people above.

''You're okay?'' Scott breather out in sort of relief, Mcikey who'd goten up from the floor stared at his friend with one raised eyebrow. Why wouldn't Allison be okay?

''When my heart starts beating again, yeah.'' Allison said with a chuckle as she took the books Mickey held out for her, giving him a greatful smile as she hugged them close to her chestto not drop them again. Both Mickey and Allison noticed Scott's stare as his eyes was locked on Allison. ''What?''

''I'm just happy to see you.'' Scott explained making Mikey roll his eyes, he didn't really know what had happened to Scott making him so worked up but he most likely would get his answers when he met up with Stiles.

''Students, this is your principal.'' the speakers suddenly spoke, or the principal spoke taking their attention. ''I know you're all wondering about the accident of last night in one of our bus. While the police tries to determinate what happened, classes will proceed as usual. Thank you.''

''I see you at lunch.'' Allison smiled as she suddenly ruffled Scotts' dark thick hair, the action gave Scott this dreamy look on his face.

''Yeah...'' he agreed, Mickey just smirked as he bumped his shoulder into his friends to snap him out of his dreamy little world before he turned his green eyes to Allison.

''We'll save ya a seat.'' he promised before he pushed Scott towards the direction of their class room, he didn't glanze back to meet Allisons' eyes because then he wouldn't wanna go.

 **CLASS ROOM**

''Maybe it was my blood.'' Scott suddenly asked as he turned to face Stiles who was seated behind him, Mickey seated opposite of Stiles glance up with a raised eyebrow not really keeping up.

''Or an animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something...'' Stiles threw out a guessing as he look up from his notes, Mickey nodded in agreement but Scott looked like he didn't really get why he would have done such a thing.

''And did what?'' he questioned with a frown and Mickey swore his friend really meant the question, sometimes he wondered just why his best friend had got bitten.

''Ate it...'' Mickey explained without really looking at his friends, his green eyes stuck on the damn chemistry notes in front of him. How could poeple even know such shit as chemistry?

''Raw?'' Scott asked in disbelief as he couldn't believe that such thing could be done, how disgusting! Of course Mickey thought the same but wolves do eat meat raw so why wouldn't werewolves?

''No, you cooked it in a little werewolf oven! I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything!'' Stiles suddenly exclaimed in a hushed tone and Mickey suddenly noticed how their teacher had turned around to face them, the mean teacher with his ugly hair and stupid glasses.

''Mister Stilinski!'' he called from the front to get their attention before he continued. ''If that's your idea of a quiet whisper, you mind want to put your earphones out in a while. I think you and mister McCall would benefit for a little distance, yes?''.

''No...'' Stiles disagreed and Mickey was just happy that he hadn't been included, keeping his eyes on the stupid book had served him good this time. But their stupid as teacher would have none of it as he pointed for both Stiles and Scott to change seats, one furthest away from the others.

''Let me know if the separation is too difficult...'' Stupid teacher almost like sasses as the Mickey two best friends picked up all their stuffs and went over to their new benches all while Mickey stayed put, Stiles was still seated close by as he'd just moved to the bech behind Mickey. Scott on the other hand had been seated in the fron, far away from Stiles and Mickey.

''Hey, I think they found something!'' the girl seated beside Scott suddenly exclaimed as she hurried to the window to look out, Mickey shared a quick glanze with Stiles before both quickly hurried to join her with the rest of their classmates. They watches as four men rolled out what seemed to be one of the bussdrives towards an ambulance.

''That's not a rabbit...'' Mickey noted as he turned to look at his two friends, Scott met his eyes while Stiles just stared out the window at the scene outside. All jolting as the bussdriver suddenly flew to a sitting position while letting out a horrible scream.

''This is good, this is good... He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that.'' Stiles tried to convince them all as Scott backed away from the window, Mcikey stayed put with his green eyes staring at the scene outside but still listened in on his friends talk.

''Stiles... I did that.'' that did so not sound good, Mickey wanted to groan but held it back. He knew that his friends had kept something from him but this!? Scott had finally gone and killed a person?

 **CAFETERIA**

''But dreams aren't memories!'' Stiles stated in a quiet voice as he took the seat beside Mickey by the table, Scott taking the seat opposite of Stiles.

''Then it wasn't a dream! Something happened last night and I don't know what...'' Scott argued as the two sat down, Mickey who'd finally got filled in on the events watched them curiously.

''What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?'' Stiles asked as if he himself didn't believe it and to be honest, neither did Mickey.

''Because, the night of the full moon, he wasn't change, he was in total control! I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some total innocent guys...'' Scott explained quickly voice filled with guilt, Stiles looked at him with a pointed look but it was Mickey who voiced what they both agreed on.

''You don't know that!'' Mickey said sternly as he picked of the cucumber from his food, he hated the watery vegetable.

''I don't not know it! I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel...'' Scott sounded so defeated that Mickey wasn't even happy at the news that Allison wouldn't go out with his love rival, sure they were no rivals but Scott was still one of Mickeys' best friends.

''No! You're not cancelling, okay? You're not going to cancel your entire life!'' Stiles argued as he neither wanted Scott to just shut down because of the werewolf thingy happening to him.

''We'll figure it out.'' Mickey promised with a small smile just as Lydia took a seat beside Scott who looked visibly startled by her sudden appearance, why would someone like Lydia Martins want to sit with the geeks?

''Figure what out?'' she asked innocently as she put down her handbag, Mickey quickly lowered his head to not show the shit eating grin he got from watching his friends baffled expressions. They seriously looked exactly like two geeks getting into the inner circle, not to mention even more of the popular students suddenly appeared and took a seat by their table.

''Er... Homework.'' was Scotts' great explanation while Stiles still seemed to have lost his tounge only getting out a small sound of agreement.

''Why is she sitting with us?'' Stiles whispered as he leaned closer to Mickey, the later just shrugged as he grabbed his apple and smiled as he noticed Allison entering the room. Her chocolate brown eyes meeting his green bringing a smile to her lips, he loved the fact that he had that effect on the girl.

''Hey.'' she greated happily as she walked up to their table, Scott quickly noticed her and took his bag away from the seat beside him to offer her the chair. ''Thanks.''

''Had fun in class?'' Mickey asked as he took a bite of his apple noting that his green eyes almost matched the colour of the apple in his hand, weird.

''As found as you can have while sitting through an english class.'' Allison sighed making it clear that the lesson hadn't been very fun, Mickey chuckled at her clearly annoyed expression earning himself a teasing glare from the beautiful girl. ''You're a jerk.'' she noted with a smirk.

''So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack... Probably a cougar.'' Danny the ever so damn good looking gay guy started up the conversation, his statement grabbing their all attention.

''I heard it was a mountain lion.'' Jackson corrected as he was obviously right and Danny wrong, Mickey just snorted while the other seemed rather unintressted.

''A cougar is a mountain lion.'' Mickey corrected earning himself weird looks from the others but he ignored them with a shrug, it was the truth.

''Who cares?'' Jackson tried to play it off in an attempt to not look stupid. ''It was probably a homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway.''.

''Actually I just found out who it is, check it out.'' Stiles who had been fiddling with his phone suddenly said positioning his phone at an angle so everyone could see, a video of the news flashing over the screen.

Mickey stayed with his back resting comfortably against the back of his chair, one ear listening on what the reporter was speaking while his green eyes were stuck on the deep brown of Allisons' eyes. She was smiling at him which he returned, leaning forward so he could snatch a grape from her plate.

''Wait, I know this guy!'' Scott suddenly exclaimed taking their attention away from the phone, all eyes turned to Scott as they waited for him to explain what he knew.

 **ARGENT'S HOUSE**

They were in Allisons' room, both lying in bed in each others arms and just relaxed. Mickey knew they wouldn't get to spend the night together, Allison already had plans with Scott tonight and in many ways did it hurt but he wouldn't voice his feelings. He'd promised himself from the beginning to do everything not to loose this beautiful girl, however much he hated it.

''I kissed Scott.'' Allison suddenly confessed out of the blue, her words stabbing the rather sleepy teenage boy like a knife in the gut. He'd always known that this would happen, he'd just hoped it wouldn't come to it so damn soon.

''When?'' he didn't really want to know the answer but the question left his lips before he could even reigster the words, some part of him wanted to know.

The beautiful pale skinned girl let her finger run small gentle circles on his chest as she tried to make up her courage to answer his question, he silent told him quite a lot but he still waited for her to actually say it.

''Yesterday, in the boys locker room. I'm sorry Mickey.'' her answer came out as just a whisper but they were all to loud in his head, it was like she'd screamed the words right in his ear.

He didn't say anything, his sleepy mind running through the events from the day before. The Beacon team had won the game, Scott had ran off somewhere and yeah. He'd known it from the whole beginning. Like how can a lazy human compete with a badass werewolf?

''So I guess you love him?'' he finally concluded out loud but still kept it a question, the smallest hope for her to answer him with a no. He didn't get any no, not even a shake of her head as she just remained silent. ''Do you even like me?'' it came out as a bitter chuckle but his word seemed to finally get a reaction out of the girl.

''I love you Mickey Jagger. I love you alot.'' Allison said sternly as she pulled herself up to be able to meet his eyes, her pretty dark eyes staring into his own fiercly.

Normaly such a look would make the dirty blond haired teen smirk, even more so with all the sleepiness in his body but now he just stared at her. His pale green eyes searching her face for answers. He didn't understand her. What was the beautiful pale skinned girl really thinking, what was he to her and more so what was going on between her and Mickeys' best friend?

''I guess I'm Jacob Black.'' he blurted out, thinking outloud without meaning to. Allison stopped her hand, staring down at the teenage boy with a raised eyebrow. She could't help it as the smallest smirk formed on her lips, biting down on her lower lip to stop it but not able to hide it.

''What?'' she asked, amusement in her voice as she stared down at the still rather drunken teen trying to stay awake. Mickey stared right back, his pale green eyes now filled with its own amusement over the thoughts in his head.

''I'll always be your friend. No matter what you love.'' he quoted lazily the lines he remembered Jacob telling Bella, he couldn't believe he'd actually seen and red the books but Stiles had been very pushy about it since Scott turned all ''wolfy''. Reaching up he gently cupped her right cheek with his hand, the smallest smile on his lips. ''The story is slightly different but also quite the same, I'm curious to see just which team this Bella will choose. Hell, I'm such a damn sap!''

He felt horrible as he watched the tears fall down the pale skin he'd come to love so much, felt bad that he'd just forced Allison to make a choice between him and Scott. At least the girl wasn't crying her eyes out, a small bitter smile formed on her lips as she stared down at his face.

''Sorry.'' she whispered, eyes facing away from his pale green gace as his eyes scanned her features for the truth.

He was just about to speak when a knock on the door stopped him, Allison scrambled of the bed to answer it. Mickey slowly got up to a sitting position, feet touching the floor as he lazily massaged his tired eyes.

''Well hello there.'' well that voice he knew, Mickey looked up to meet the eyes of the ever so popular strawberry blond girl standing in the doorway. Her eyes watching him with interest but Mickey just stared at her, his pale green eyes showing her no interest.

''I'll see ya tomorrow in school.'' he said as he turned to Allison, the beautiful pale skinned girl standing beside the door with a strained smile on her wonderful lips.

''We will.'' she replied as Mickey got up from the bed, grabbed his green hoodie and walked out the door without further words spoken.

He headed down the stairs rather slowly, his eyes locked on the man standing downstairs with his back resting lazily against the wall and arms folded over his chest. As it seemed Allisons' father had heard it all, nothing went unheard to Chris Argent when in his own house. To the teens surprise, the man shoot him a sympathetic look.

''Love is truly a complicated thing.'' the man stated with a teasing smirk to his lips, Mickey knew the man was trying to make him feel better but it didn't work quite that good.

''She made her choice, From now on I'm nothing more then a friend.''.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright here's the thing, I've been starting up school again and I've also managed to get out of my depression!**

 **During my depression was when I had the most things to write and when I got 'cured', I just totally got lost as an author. I haven't had anything in my head that would become a good chapter or story, I've been pissed about it and that's mostly why I haven't been updated any of my FF stories.**

 **But I'm getting back to it, I'm doing my best and hope to get this story going!**

 **Not to mention some real shit is going on right now but don't be sad, I don't think this will be the end of MickeyxAllison! ;DDD**


	5. Chapter 5 - Pack Mentality Pt2

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and holly cow the followers too! I appreciate the support and remember your all the best!**

* * *

 **Season 1 - Episode 3 - Pack Mentality (Chapter 3: Part 2)**

 **STILINSKI'S HOUSE**

Tapping, tapping and more tapping, Stiles really did nothing other then tapping away on his laptop. At least he hadn't done anything other then tapping on the computer since Mickey arrived an hour ago, they hadn't even spoken a word to each other as Mickey just walked in and took his place on his friends bed. Hadn't spoken when Stiles suddenly got up and walked out the door just to come back minutes later with two plates filled with pizza slices, silently setting one down on the dirty blond teens stomach before he got back to the computer. It was weird how Stiles had managed to keep quiet for so long but Mickey was thankful for his friends silent support.

''You should tell him.'' Stiles suddenly blurted out taking Mickey by surprise, he hadn't been prepared for such a comment.

He stared at his friend, Stiles eyes still on the computer screen but Mickey could see that his friend was waiting for an reaction. But what was he supposed to say, there was nothing left to say.

''She didn't choose me.'' he settled for but the words hurt more then he'd thought they would, he regretted saying them the moment they'd been voiced.

His friend remained silent but Mickey didn't miss the small cuss coming out of Stiles mouth, that was a first even for Mickey. They both went quiet, none of them knowing what to say. but Mickey had made a promise, he would support Scott and Allison like a friend and he wouldn't let his feeling for Allison get between anything. It took quite a few minutes before Stiles spoke.

''One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's second love.'' he quoted absently, his words confusing Mickey as he couldn't understand just who his friend was talking about.

''Ya think she loves him more, as in the second love?'' he asked as he pulled out his phone from his jean pocket and and pressed his thumb down on a random app, chuckling absently as he started up Stick Hero.

it was weird how just yesterday, Mickey had been happily snuggling with Allison in her room feeling like the most happy guy alive. It was weird how she's honestly told him how much she loved him but then a minute later, had sadly turned him away saying her feelings for Scott ran deeper. Not that Mickey cared, of course he didn't. He'd made a choice when telling her to just choose, told her he would support her on whatever choice she made. Stupid thing to say.

''I don't know man, maybe it's his charm?'' Stiles thought out loud, his voice teasing as he glanced at Mickey who smirked at the words. Why did the stupid buzz cut haired guy need to be so damn sassy, always saying what's on his mind.

''Ya don't think I've got any charm in me?'' he sassed as he shoot Stiles an daring look, daring him to say the differ.

His friend just laughed, raising his hands up in surrender as he turned back to his laptop. Mickey chuckled proudly as he too went back to his own screen, he was doing pretty good with his game. They stayed like that for over an hour, going on their own business in a comfortable silence without a words spared between them. Well they went by time like that until Stiles father, Sheriff Stilinksi stormed through the house while speaking intently on the phone while heading for the door. Mickey didn't catch what the man was saying but by the look on Stiles face, the pale green eyed teen knew it was time to head out.

 **GAS STATION**

As Mickey had no thoughts in going along Stiles to see Scott, he wasn't even sure he would be able to face his friend for the moment. Mickey told Stiles to just drop him off by the gas station near his house. Stiles hadn't been sure about doing so but after a stern glare from the pale green eyes, he'd reluctantly turned into the parking lot of the gast station to let the other climb out.

''Thanks man.'' Mickey said as he'd closed the door and leaned his upper body against the open car window, his eyes watching Stiles as the other teen seemed to have something on his mind but he remained quiet.

Of course this whole situation with Allison was getting on Mickey relationship with both of his best friends, it had already gone so far as to Mickey not having spoken to Scott in days. He was also aware of the fact that this whole thing was splitting Stiles in two, Mickey knew Stiles loved both Mickey and Scott equally and he would never be able to ever choose sides like Allison could.

''You know, you guys really need to just sit down and talk this out.'' Stiles suddenly said, his brows set in a frown while his eyes were staring right ahead into space. Mickey just nodded, pushing himself away from the car as he took a step back.

''Don't forget to send me the facts later.'' was Mickeys only answer as he stuffed his hands down his hoodie pocket, sending his friend a small smile before he turned his back to the blue old jeep.

It was dark outside and if he would be honest, Mickey didn't want to go back home. He scanned the place until his pale green eyes landed on the Food Mart building just by the gas, the lights in the building were still on so the teen guessed that it should still be open. So he changed his direction and headed towards the door of the building but when he got to the corner of the building, something stopped him from going any further. He frowned deeply before he heard the sound of a car driving into the lot, his eyes now watching the black colored car as it stopped by the gas pumps.

Out of the car came a tall raven haired man in a dark leather jacket, Mickey faintly remembered him as the Derek Hale who'd been living in Beacon Hill since Mickey was still just a little toddler. Not to mention he also knew Derek as the supposed evil alpha and murderer but those were just some small random details. Even so, Mickey brought his hood up and took an extra step back to let the shadows hide him from sight. Just in time too as more cars suddenly drove up and positioned themselves both in front and behind Derek's car.

''Chris?'' Mickey whispered in disbelief as he watched Chris Argent climb out from one of the cars, the man holding a superior smirk as his eyes stared Derek down but the later looked nothing like afraid.

Apart from Chris, there were two more men and none of them looked very pleasant if going by their expressions, these men looked ready to kill. Mickey watched them closely from still by the corner of the store, his pale green eyes holding the same wary but yet curious looks as those of Derek.

''Nice ride.'' Chris suddenly commented as he walked up to Derek's' actually more then nice looking car, his words bringing all attention to himself. ''Black car though... Very hard to keep clean.'' he continued as he started polishing the cars surface with his thumb.

Watching the scene go on, Mickey had kind of a twisted opinion on it all. Something wasn't right about all this and it was probably something Stiles had yet to tell him about, Mickey really hated when he wasn't updated on these things.

''I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance.'' Chris advice and finally stepped away from the car, ''When you have something that nice, you wanna take care of it, right?'' he said as he picked up a bucket with soap to clean the cars front window.

He was no cop but Mickey was pretty sure Christ wasn't just having a friendly conversation while happily cleaning Hales car, no Chris was being bad cop during an interrogation but what was the crime?

''Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that, these days... Do you?'' Chris spoke while cleaning the car, in the end his eyes turning to look at the still stone faced but very visibly agitated raven haired man. Mickey didn't know what was happening between the two, but he did see Chris staring down at Hales clenched fits and then seemed pleased when the raven haired man relaxed his hands.

''There we go...'' he said as if praising Hale for doing something good. ''Now you can actually look through your windshields now. That should make everything so much clearer''.

Well damn, Mcikey hadn't known Chris Argent for very long but never had he thought of him being some kind of mafia guy. What next, Chris out selling drugs to bad people during nights and then some weapon-dealer? Mickey rolled his eyes at his own mind as he watched Chris turn back towards his own car, seemed the conversation was finally over.

''You forgot to check the oil.'' Derek commented in a kind of sassy tone, as if mocking the Argent to tell him that Hale didn't give a shit about what the older man said. His words only brought a huge pleased smirk on the Argent's' lips.

''Check the mans oil.'' he commanded and one of the two men lent against their car walked up to the car and without hesitation, smacked the car window with a gun Mickey had failed to notice before.

''Looks good to me.'' the one who'd smashed the window said, pleased with his handiwork as he walked back to stand beside his friend.

That finally seemed to be the end of it as Chris just told Hale to drive safely before he got in his car and drove of with his men, Mickey watching them drive of from the shadows before turning his pale green eyes to stare at Hale. He wasn't really surprise when he found himself staring into Derek Hales own green eyes, the werewolf had probably noticed him the moment he stepped out of his car to fill the gas.

 **HOSPITAL**

So after the whole awkward moment when Mickey realized he'd been found out, he'd been surprised when Hale did nothing but smirk at him which gave the pale green eyed teen the courage to stepped out of the shadows. He didn't want to be nosy but Mickey hadn't had a choice but to ask between Hale and Argent could be and another surprise, Hale had given him an honest answer. Told him about the Argent's being a family of hunters, of course Mickey had a hard time believing that as Allison Argent was dating werewolf Scott McCall. There had been some arguing between the human and werewolf before Derek sighed and told Mickey to get in the car, said he would drive him home after he'd visited the hospital for some kind of business. That's their current location.

''Stay here and don't, don't touch anything.'' Derek commanded gruffly as he opened his door and climbed out of the car, Mickey stared at him until the raven haired man turned around and stared right back. One eyebrow raised.

''Ya just gon' leave me here thinking I'm not gon' steal your car?'' Mickey asked in disbelief, his own eyebrows raised as he stared at the man.

The only answer he got was a small chuckle before Derek slammed the door close and walked away from the car, leaving Mickey all alone in the dark car. What a situation, alone in a strangers car. Mickey sighed and let his body relaxed into the car-seat, his pale green eyes watching the radio as it played some boring old country song that had been played all too many times. He felt his pocket vibrate making him pick up his phone, text from Allison.

 **From: Allison Beautiful Argent**

 _ **Can we talk?**_

He frowned at the text, wasn't she on a date with Scott. Maybe the end had come to an end and now she wanted him there so she wouldn't need to be alone, what did she take him for, a snuggle pillow at night?

 **To: Allison Beautiful Argent**

 _ **Can't tonight, I'm with a friend. Maybe tomorrow at school?**_

He really didn't feel like talking about the whole thing, he'd told her he would remain her friend whatever choice she made but that didn't mean he would just blindly accept it.

From: Allison Beautiful Argent

I guess, I'll see you in school then.

With that he shut his phone and did so just as the door opened and Derek climbed back in the car, the raven haired man looked a bit concerned but tried to smoother it as he noticed Mickey staring at him. When seeing Hale had noticed him, Mickey turned his eyes back to the road trying to act all uninterested in the matter.

''So, I've already broken the rule of getting into a strangers car.'' Mickey stated plainly while glancing at Derek who'd started up the car and started down the road. ''Ya got any couch at your place?''.

His question seemed to take the werewolf man of guard but as this was Derek Hale, the man didn't show it more then in his eyes as he glanced at Mickey.

''I do, why?'' he questioned curiously as he shifted his eyes between the road and the dirty blonde teen seated in the passenger seat beside him. Mickey just shoot him a sheepish smile.

''Ya think I can borrow that for the night?''

 **DEREK'S HOUSE**

Fast sleep on the upper floor of the more then little rundown house owned by Derek Hale, Mickey felt pleasantly comfortable as the room he'd been offered was actually newly renovated. Sure he had to share room with Derek and Mickey had been given the leather sofa in the corner but the teen was still very much pleased, it was a soft as shit sofa and now he didn't need to think about his friends all the trouble coming with them. Well sure he was feeling pleasantly comfortable until his sleep was disturbed by a loud crash, the sounds coming from downstairs reminded him of wild beasts having an out about territory.

'' I didn't kill him! Neither of us did! It's not your fault and it's not mine!'' he heard Derek scream and Mickey could pretty much guess what was going on but not really wanting to admit it.

''This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!'' Scott screamed right back, his voice confirming Mickeys suspicions about the whole deal.

It mostly went on like that, Derek saying he didn't do it and Scott accusing the man for being the alpha who bit him and turned him into a werewolf. Derek again told him he wasn't the alpha and it finally went quiet, why so quiet Mickey wondered.

''There's another...'' Scott suddenly said and Mickey felt his heart starting to beat faster, so there was an unknown alpha running around town killing innocent people?

''It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas... This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for her and now, I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you.'' Derek explained slightly out of breath, most likely after the fight between the two werewolves. Mickey was actually really pleased to be human, humans didn't need to fight much in this war of the supernatural and that was a good thing.

''Why me?'' Scott questioned in a slightly potty tone, Mickey silently agreed on Scott's question. Why Scott of all people?

''Because he's the one that bit you. You're a part of his pack. It's you, Scott... You're the one he wants.'' Derek said and Mickey could only think of one thing.

''Scott's got way too many enemies.'' he mused as he listened to his friend and Hales conversation, letting their words lull him back to dreamland.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm really sorry about this awful chapter, it's really bad and I just want to throw it away but I need to get this one out so I can continue with the next one.**

 **Things aren't going so good between Mickey and Allison for the moment but I guess it will get better, give the guy some time and he will get back on his high horse.**

 **Oh and Mickey met Derek! I don't know why I did that but I guess I like the idea of Mickey rebelling against his friends since there're so many secrets. Well, we'll see what happens xD**


	6. Chapter 6 - Magic Bullet

**Season 1 - Episode 4 - Magic Bullet**

 **DEREK'S HOUSE**

Lying awake on the soft leather sofa he'd come to really like, Mickey was reading some random comic he'd found sprawled in one of the boxes piled in the corner behind the door. It was almost 2:00 in the morning but Mickey couldn't sleep, his mind filled with all kinds of stuff. Derek was sleeping calmly in his bed on the other side of the room, his deep calm breathing a soothing sound in the half creepy house.

It was weird how in just two days Mickey had come so close to the unknown werewolf Derek Hale, maybe not close but close enough for Derek to let the pale green eyed teen to use his couch for most to every night. They never spoke much, didn't see each other but they accepted the other and that was enough to let themselves share a room. Mickey didn't know why he'd come to sleep on Derek's' leather couch rather then Stiles bed, it was just easier being with Derek rather then his friends and ex girlfriend.

A sudden loud sound ripped through the air, ripping Mickey out of his thoughts as he flinched back to reality. That sound had been to much like a bullet being ripped out of a gun, Mickey's mind supplied as he put down his comic book and glanced at Derek who was now fully awake. The raven haired man already putting on his clothes, getting ready to head out.

''Think it's the alpha?'' Mickey asked as he sat upright, his sock covered feet touching the wooden floor. Derek spared him a glance before he brought a black long-sleeved shirt over his head.

''I believe so.''

''Should I come with you?'' he already knew the answer but wanted to ask anyway if just to show Derek that they were now teammates.

''You've got school tomorrow, sleep.'' Derek said sternly and Mickey just nodded, could see in the older mans' eyes that there were no time to talk.

Derek was out of the house in seconds, Mickey went back to sleep and decided to get the answers tomorrow.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - CLASS ROOM**

Walking into the class room, Mickey headed straight for his seat beside Stiles. Well usually he would have been seated beside Stiles but his buzz cut haired friend had still to arrive, the same could be said about Scott. Mickey didn't know if that would make this easier or harder, he hadn't spoken to Scott since like forever and a little more. At least he'd managed to avoid Allison by arriving earlier, he'd gotten to his class room before any other student.

''Hey dude.'' Stiles greeted as he entered the room, his greeting bringing the pale green eyed teen out of his inner thoughts and he looked up to meet his friends gaze.

''Sup?'' he returned before his eyes fell on Scott, his friend didn't seem faced when his only greeting was a tight lipped nod.

Luckily the bell rang and both Scott and Stiles sat down on their seats, Mickeys' eyes returned to his block as he wrote down some random 'good-to-know-words'. He's never understood just why you need to learn words when learning math but who was he to complain about it.

''If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?'' Stiles suddenly asked as he tapped Scott's' shoulder to get the other attention, his question brought him Mickeys' attention as it was sure more interesting then math.

''I don't know.'' came Scott's' reply after a few seconds of silence, even thought he didn't really want to look but Mickey couldn't help but t glance at his former best friend. Scott looked mighty puzzled in all this 'alpha puzzle.''

Going back to his book, Mickey watched Stiles in the back of his eyes as his friend leaned back in his chair. Something in those liquor brown eyes told Mickey that Stiles wasn't done with his questioning and sure enough did he lean forward again.

''Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?'' Stiles asked.

''I don't know.'' Scott deadpanned.

The Sheriffs' son leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh, ''Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?'' came another question and he was back leaning forward. Mickey couldn't help the amused smirk that formed on his lips as he watched Scott's' expression.

''I don't know! Jeez.'' Scott exclaimed, his voice irritated and really loud so there was no surprise when the whole class glanced at him.

Now Mickey wasn't no genius but he wasn't stupid and he had all rights to cuss when he glanced over at the test results in Stiles hands, how the hell had he managed to get a darn A in math? Not to mention that superior smirk on Stiles face helped none. He then glanced over at Scott...

''Dude, you need to study more.'' the words left the pale greened eyed teens lips before he could stop them. His comment did earn him a glare and Mickey put his hands up in surrender. ''Kidding.''.

''Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up.'' Stiles quickly put in before anything could escalate between his two friends, sending a quick glare at Mickey who just smirked before Stiles turned back to Scott, ''Do you want help studying?''.

''No. I'm studying with Allison after school today.'' Scott replied and that's when Mickey stopped listening.

Instead of listening on his friends conversation, Mickey turned his attention to his test results and could kind of say that they weren't all too bad. B+, close to an A. He takes back his complaints about Stiles results.

''...Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me.''.

He couldn't help but to snort at the last comment but then, Mickey wouldn't blame Stiles for being scared of the raven haired werewolf who looked pretty scary. But well it was like with all dogs, give them some food and they will warm up to you.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY**

It was pretty much the end of the day and Mickey headed down the hallway towards his locker, he was on the second floor so he would need to go down the stairs. It wouldn't be any problem if it wasn't for the couple occupying most of the space and to tell the truth, Mickey didn't think he would be able to get trough their bubble to get them to move apart for him. So he was pretty much stuck on the second floor, listening in on a conversation he rather not hear...

''Well, I - I mean, how much is "a little taste"?'' Allison asked, her voice careful so no one else would hear. Jeez if she knew who could...

''Oh, God. You really like him, don't you?'' Lydia exclaimed happily, Mickey winced at the words.

''Well - He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan - no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But - Then I met him, and - He was different. I - I don't know. Can't explain it.'' Allison explained and Mickey just knew she was blushing, not to mention she was talking so happily about Scott so soon after their 'breakup?''.

''I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine.'' Lydia explained and Mickey frowned, since when did Lydia Martins know such fancy words?

''What?'' Allison questioned, her voice a half chuckle and filled with amusement.

''I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?'' Lydia asked and Mickey had had about enough of the eavesdropping.

He not so gently pushed through the couple making out on the stairs, earning himself angry cussing from the couple as he walked down the stairs. Sure he'd known that Allison and Lydia were making their way up the stairs but what he hadn't counted on was just how fast he himself had been walking, he didn't even watch were he was going until he bumped right into someone.

''Aah!'' that someone exclaimed as she nearly fell backwards down the stairs if not for Mickey catching hold of her arm, pulling her back up and accidentally pulling her into his chest.

''Damn I'm really sorry, you alright?'' he asked hurriedly as he gently pulled her away from himself and fully let go when she stood firmly on her own.

In one way or the other, Mickey felt relieved when he noticed that it wasn't Allison but Lydia he'd walked into. The strawberry blond sending him a glare before flipping back her hair and straightening her clothes, he guessed she did so in an attempt to look unaffected by her near-death moment.

''I'm fine, you should watch were you're going next time.'' she calmly lectured before turning her back to him. Mickey just rolled his pale green eyes, he noticed Allison staring at him but didn't look back at the beautiful girl.

He just fixed his backpack on his shoulders and turned his back on them, heading down the stairs to get his things from his locker.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING**

It wasn't unusual for the parking to be noisy but the sound of annoyed car horns was what brought Mickeys' attention, his eyes scanning the parking until they landed on Stiles blue jeep standing in the middle of the small road. He couldn't see very well from were he was positioned at the school entranced but if his eyes were just the slightest sharp, Mickey saw no other then Derek Hale splayed in front of the jeep. Had Stiles ran over him with his car or something? Frowning he decided to head over to the scene.

''The one who shot you.'' he heard Scott state not so calmly and Mickey was slightly surprised that a bullet could do such damage to the werewolf. Didn't werewolves have like super healing powers or something?

He hurried his pace and came to stand beside Stiles. Pale green eyes staring down at the very pale, weak man seated on the ground. Mickey frowned and turned his gace to Stiles who only shrugged, had no clue what was wrong. The later rolled his eyes but stopped when Derek's eyes suddenly shifted from green to glowing icy blue.

''Ey stop that dude, ya want the whole school knowing about ya werewolves?'' Mickey exclaimed in a hushed voice while glaring down at Derek who more then happily returned it

''I'm trying to tell you, I can't!'' Derek growled between clenched teeth, luckily still normal human teeth and his eyes blinked back to their normal color.

This surely was one weird scene, Mickey didn't know what to do and all the car horns were driving him crazy. They needed to get Derek out of the way and to somewhere where they could help him.

''Help me to put him in your car.'' Mickey muttered after some thinking, he could see the disbelief in Stiles eyes as the pale green eyed teen motioned towards his blue jeep.

Regardless of what he was thinking about the whole thing, both Scott and Stiles quickly helped with getting the man into Stiles blue jeep. Mickey was just about to take a step back when Stiles sent him a stern look, one telling the dirty blond to come with or get his favorite shirt burnt to ashes. So of course Mickey didn't hesitate to get in the car, taking the backseat.

''I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used.'' Derek ordered Scott who had positioned himself with his elbows resting on the open windowpane, Scott just rolled his eyes in clear frustration.

''How the hell am I supposed to do that?'' he asked while raising his hands in the air, Mickey finally really realized just how bad these didn't work well together.

'''Cause she's an Argent. She's with them.'' Derek calmly explained and Mickey winced, it hurt to know his still love interest was actually his friends enemy. Well must hurt more for Scott, darn Romeo and Juliette drama.

''Why should I help you?'' Scott questioned, his eyes never leaving those of Derek and Mickey just wanted to roll his eyes at the two.

''Because you need me.'' was Derek's' only and short reply. Mickey sighed as he watched the blood slowly dripping from Derek's hand, there seemed to be more to it then the eye could see.

''I don't wanna break yer lil' drama or something but can we just hurry up?'' Mickey asked as he turned his eyes away from the blood to shoot a look at the other three.

''Because you need me.'' Scott finally gave in as Stiles got in behind the wheel muttering, '' I hate you for this so much.'' as they drove of.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So here's the deal, I haven't been updated this week and I have a hard time writing the chapters. So instead of waiting like two more weeks to get the whole chapter ready, I'll just cut the chapter in parts to make it much easier for me and ya'll get faster updates!**

 **So I got your reviews and they brought me the best ideas for the plot! I'm so happy to recieve them and have them all saved on my phone to help me while I write.**

 **Don't ya'll forget to Read/Review/Follow/Like the story 33**


	7. Chapter 7 - Magic Bullet Pt2

**Season 1 - Episode 4 - Magic Bullet (Chapter 4: Part 2)**

 **ARGENT'S HOUSE - OUTSIDE**

Waiting for Scott to get the bullet from the Argent's house had been taking to long and the bickering between Stiles and Derek had gotten worse by the second. Mickey had actually didn't have any problem with listetning to the two as they fought about whetever to cut of Derek's arm or, wait for Scott to come with the bullet. But Stiles had been close to a breakdown of frustration, Mickey hadn't hesitated when his friend ordered him to go get Scott. At least he hadn't then but know, standing outside of his ex girlfriends house brought some hesitation.

''Derek owns me one for this.'' he muttered as he walked up to the door and brought his thumb down on the doorbell, he could hear the ringing from inside the house followed by muffled voices.

Stuffing his hands down his jean pockets, Mickey leaned his back against the wall beside the door while waiting for someone to open the door. His pale green eyes landed on the shadows coming from the nearby window, faintly remembering it belonging to the kitchen. He really started to question just how seriously Scott was about saving Derek's life, maybe getting laid seemed more of an top priority rathern then save a life.

''Mickey?'' the familiar voice came from the door, breaking Mickey out of his thoughts as he turned his eyes to look at the man.

Chris Argent was standing in the open doorway looking at the teenage boy with an raised eyebrow, a half amused smirk formed on his lips. Mickey rolled his eyes at the mans amusement before he gently nodded his head in a polite greeting.

''Mr. Argent, Scott's still here right?'' Mickey asked and did so just when Scott's voice could be heard coming from the kitchen, that confirmed it all. He sighed.

''He is, we're having dinner you'd like to join us?'' Chris asked, that stupid sadist smirk still on his lips as he knew exactly what spot he was putting Mickey in.

''You're a mean man, ya know that right?'' Mickey said with his own amused smirk, slowly shaking his head in disbelief at the evil man standing in front of him. ''But no, I'm in a tight spot and I really need Scott to come with me.'' he explained after a few seconds of silence.

The man studied him critically for a minute but in the end nodded. Mickey let out a long relieved sigh as Chris dissapeared back into the house and towards the kitchen, most likely going to get Scott. Sure enough, two minutes later did the dark haired puppy werewolf appear from the kitchen. With Allison beside him...

''Hey dude.'' Scott greeted eagerly as he sent Mickey a appreciated look, seemed the newly turned werewolves had had a hard time getting away from the hunters.

But it wasn't really Scott that Mickey was paying attention to, no his attention was taken by one shy beautifyl girl staring right back at him. It was a weird sight seeing Allison beautiful Argent being so shy, but who could blame her as their last time together hadn't ended quite so nicely. But he broke his eyes away from her, forcing them to look back at Scott.

''You need to get to Stiles, the guy's on his way to a fricking mental breakdown over there.'' Mickey explained in a quick voice trying to not give Details away to the hunters, blaming Stiles was the easiest lie to put on the table.

Nodding his head quickly, Scott raised down the stairs and jumped on his bike. He was gone in a second and Mickey was about to follow him when Allison stopped him, her hand gripping the sleeve of his green hoodie to stop him from walking away. He turned to face her, eyebrow raised as his pale green eyes met with her chocolate brown.

''We need to talk.'' Allison deadpanned, Mickey didn't know what to say so he snorted. ''I'm serious Mickey.'' she said sternly and refused to let go of his sleeve when he tried to pull away, this put a from on his brows.

Sure the two of them needed to talk but where would they even begin the talk? It wasn't like they were still together and in Mickey's eyes, Allison had already chocen Scott as her number on important person and Mickey could most probably live with that. But living with it and actually accepting it are totally different things, Mickey didn't need to like it but neither would he go between them and their happiness.

''I love you.'' the words left her lips so suddenly that Mickey's only reaction was to blink at her, his brain not getting the words like it used to. But just how should he react to such words? He didn't understand why but the words didn't fill him with happiness, quite the oposite actually. Rage filled his whole system until it just boiled over, a snarl escaping his lips as he spun around and backed Allison against the wall.

''Don't say that, don't you ever say that!'' he snarled, his face only inches from her own as he glared into her eyes.

He knew he was scaring her but he didn't care, Allison had only few days ago said that she loved Scott and now she was in love with Mickey again? Couldn't she make up her mind? He was fully aware of the shivers running down her spine, saw the fear in her eyes as she waited for Mickey to make a move. Did she really believe he would hurt her? But no, her fear turned into some wicked anger of itself.

''Then what do you want me to say!? What do I have to say to make you stay by my side?'' Allison shouted back in his face, tears welling up in her eyes. Her tears calming him, kind of soothing.

''Nothing, say nothing.''

He pushed himself of the wall, turned away from the beautiful girl and left without another word.

 **ROAD TOWARDS ... ?**

God did he sometimes wich that he too had been bitten by that werewolf alpha, just to get that super speed so he wouldn't have to walk everywhere in the slow pace his legs took him forward with. Neither had he any car he could drive, not even a bike. No only moving thing Mickey Jagger owned was two slow going legs, neither used or wanting to move any faster then the slow pace he currently walked with.

It was rather dark outside, the sky a dark blue with hundred of stars shining as brighly little dots all over in no actually pattern. The moon was also there to light up the dark, formed as something a little more then a half watermelon. It was also spookingly quiet out, only sound being that of Mickey's feet shuffling through the leafs that had fallen down on the pavement from the huge trees growing all over the dark forest. Well there also was that very weird sound coming from inside the forest, the sound reminding Mickey of a dog running around in the leafs.

''New plan.'' Mickey muttered as he changed direction away from the clinic as he decided to just head back to Derek's place and wait for the werewolf to come back, he figured after getting the bullet from Scott Derek would no longer have a problem with healing.

So he hurried back towards the old house, all the while hearing the sounds of the 'dog' running around in circles around him but never showed itself. The creature kept itself hidden in the shadows of the dark forest, but Mickey was sure that it was close. His pale green eyes searched his surroundings but thanks to the darkness he couldn't see much, but he did catch a glimps of two red eyes watching him from a small distance away. His mind supplying him with the word 'alpha', his whole body running cold from the word. He quickly quickened his pace, new it would do him nothing good but the faster he got to the house the better.

What adrenalin can do to you, Mickey had never known his feet could move that quickly as he came to a half jog, half running down the road. His hood over his head, pale green eyes on high alert as he searched for the alphas location. He was so caught up in his search for the alpha that he hadn't noticed the car coming up from behind, only noticing it when his named was called. Mickey flinched, almost tripping over a stray stone before he finally spun around to face the driver.

''Derek! You're alright?'' he breathed in hald disbelief, his luck was truly on his side this time.

The raven haired man just nodded, looking the teen over with a half frown. Mickey knew that it was no idea to hide it, if he couldn't see it on the teens expression, Derek could mostly smell Mickey'd fear. But luckily Derek didn't ask about it.

''Want a ride?'' he asked and Mickey didn't hesitate to get the door open and jump into the car, slumping down low on the seat as he tried to get his breath in order.

He could feel Derek's eyes on him but said nothing, the man didn't ask so Mickey felt no need in explaining because Derek most likely already knew the answer. So instead of asking, Derek turned his eyes back to the road and started up the car. Driving back to the house.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright bad chapter but I don't really care much, I want to just move away from episode 4 and get to 5 already! xD**

 **If doing a good job I'll probably manage to get the next chapter out next Saturday or Sunday, depending on some things. (Got my uncles funeral on Friday so this week will be kind of eventful, no fun tho)**

 **But I'll do my best in getting chapter 5 out sometime this coming week! :DDDDD**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Tell

**Season 1 - Episode 5 - The Tell**

 **HALE'S HOUSE**

It was one of those really nice evenings with no problems what so ever, a day to relax and get your strength back in your body and mind. Mickey surely wasn't about to waste such a evening and spend it on his favorite couch reading Twilight, he didn't actually like the series but maybe there were the smallest chance that him reading Twilight would give him extra points with the girls. You know, who hasn't red the Twilight series?

While reading the book, second one in the series to be exact. He was also fixing up the volume of Spotify, his headphones screaming out 'You're the voice' by John Farnham. He could finally do so as Derek was out hunting the alpha with Scott, the dude who Mickey still hadn't talked to much since he broke it up with Allison beautiful Argent.

So it really was a very relaxing evening with just Mickey himself and his couch in a warm comfortable room. Well so it was until the music suddenly stopped in favor of the phone's vibration could be heard, the darn thing scared him half to death. He dropped the book which landed on the floor, dropped down and shut itself.

''Shit!'' he cursed as he reached down to pick the book up, his green eyes landing on the screen of his phone and he stopped. He slowly picked up the phone and unlocked it, his eyes going back and forth as he red the text.

It came from Allison who still called for a time they could met up and have a talk, there was also a heart emoji.

He didn't throw the phone, he really didn't. It just happened to be hitting the wall across the room.

Thinking about Allison dumping him for his best friend was nothing close to relaxing, it didn't fit the day and Mickey had no interest in going in on the subject. He just didn't want to do it anytime soon, if he could he would skip it all together and just hide from the truth.

Luckily for Mickey he didn't need to think about it, loud yelling from downstairs took his attention. As the voices were so loud in the rather empty house, Mickey easily identified the owners of the voices. Derek had returned home and he'd brought a guest with him, someone Mickey rather avoid.

''Yes I do!'' exclaimed Scott McCall in a rather potty voice, Mickey would have snorted if it hadn't alerted the werewolf of his presence. '' I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-''

''Part of his pack.'' Derek corrected.

''Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry!'' Scott argued as if it was more important then saving the town from a murderous alpha.

But on the other hand Mickey could understand how Scott felt, the guy hadn't actually asked to be bitten and turned into a werewolf. Hadn't asked to be a part of all the supernatural shit happening in the town of Beacon Hills, none of them had and yet there they were.

''You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die?'' Derek simply asked and there was a silent moment and he continued. ''You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you.''

''Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?'' Scott exclaimed sounding rather done with the whole werewolf rules thingy.

''It's a rite of passage into his pack.'' Derek explained as a matter of fact making Mickey roll his eyes, Derek always was the hard-to-like guy.

''You know what else is a rite of passage ? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself ? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?'' Scott asked.

''Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him.'' Derek said sounding a bit more frustrated, being the short tempered guy he was.

''So if I help you - you can stop him?'' Scott asked, hope in his voice.

''Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful.'' Derek said, instantly less irritated now when Scott was on his side of the brain.

''How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?'' Scott questioned, it was true that the teen hadn't really learned to control his new side.

''Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?'' Derek asked, Mickey raised an eyebrow at the new info. What were the two werewolves doing out in the woods getting impaled by arrows?

''Yeah, I changed back.'' Scott said, his voice much calmer then before.

''And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?'' Derek asked a new question, footsteps on the wooden floor could be heard and Mickey guessed the raven haired man headed back downstairs. So Mickey too, the curious human he was got of the sofa.

Pained moans was heard from downstairs. ''What the hell are you doing?'' Scott exclaimed as Mickey reached the stairs, his pale green eyes locking to Scott's now very broken wrist.

''That's just disgusting...'' he noted out loud while scrunching his nose in disgust.

''It'll heal.'' Derek reassured as he let go of the teens broken wrist and took a few steps back, glancing up the stairs to look at the sleepy looking dirty blond teen standing at the top of the stairs.

The teen just stared at his pained friend who bones in his wrist were slowly popping back in place, the sound of bones popping back in place could only be described as very very disturbing.

''It still hurt!'' Scott growled at Derek who turned around to face the curly haired beta.

''And that's what keeps you human - Pain.'' Derek said looking down at Scott's now healed wrist. ''Maybe you will survive.''

 **HALE'S HOUSE (EARLY NEXT MORNING)**

As usual the dirty blond haired teen was woken up by the sound of Derek working out in the living-room downstairs, the man was like a fracking addict. But he was a very nice addict, an addict who brought Mickey breakfast from the town as they had no way to make their own meals.

He opened his eyes to the sight of a freshly made turkey sandwich and apple juice, maybe it doesn't sound so great but the shop making the sandwiches were the greatest!

The sandwich and juice were standing on the coffee table Mickey had come to use as his bedside-table, so with it so close to his 'bed' Mickey could just sit up and he would be able to reach it. But he neither could or would eat the turkey sandwich, because first he needed to get some clothes on.

Finding some clothes wasn't hard, he just needed to reach for the moving box beside the sofa and he would find something he could put on. But after some digging he came up with a red hoodie and a pair of clean jeans, maybe not the hottest look but at least he wouldn't be walking around all naked.

So with the clothes on his body, Mickey slumped back down on the sofa quickly snatching the turkey sandwich from the table and dug in. Half was already gone by the time Derek walked through the door, Mickey really didn't understand how the man could look so calm after such a workout all morning.

''You ready to go?'' the raven haired man asked as he walked past Mickey heading for the wardrobe, most likely to get one of his many black shirts he kept.

Rolling his pale green eyes, Mickey swallowed the mouthful. Reaching forward to take the apple juice, he downed what was left of it and picked up one of his sneaker shoes to put on his foot.

''You sound like my dad.'' he muttered in a whisper tone, talking about his stupid father wasn't one of those subjects Mickey was good at dealing with.

Luckily Derek just ignored his comment as he picked up the keys from the table and headed for the door, stopping in the doorway as he looked at the still seated teen.

''You coming?'' he asked and Mickey waved his hand in dismissal before pushing himself of the sofa to follow the raven haired man out to the car.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM**

Seated in one of the most boring classes in history, Mickey's eyes were glued to his best friends book as the buzz cut haired teen was practically coloring the whole book yellow. He also noted that Scott had still to arrive to class, noted that the dude who actually needed to go to class was absent. But he wouldn't ask about it, wouldn't ask Stiles were Scott could be because Mickey knew where the guy was located.

''Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment.'' Harris, the meanest teacher in the whole world said as he walked down the roads of desk before stopping at the Mickey's and Stiles table. Positioning his hands on his hips as he looked down at the teen coloring his book yellow, then turned his gaze to the other teen who now was going through pages in an all to fast pace to be possible. ''Has anyone seen Scott McCall?''.

No one answered and no one needed to either as Harris attention turned to a very pale looking Jackson who arrived late to class, Mickey stopped going through the pages to look at Stiles. The later looking at Jackson as if the guy was a living corpse.

''Scott's skipping class, isn't he?'' Mickey whispered to his friend who sent him a sympathetic smile, shrugging his shoulder.

''Probably, I haven't been able to get a hold of him since last night.'' Stiles said as he turned back to coloring his book.

''Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book.'' Harris said from the front of the classroom, his back to the students but still speaking to them. Mickey guessed being a teacher came with the benefits that you could be rude without getting in trouble.

''Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?'' Stiles asked the teen seated at the desk in front of them, totally ignoring the pointed look he got from Harris.

''No.'' Danny deadpanned, Mickey snorted but shut up when Stiles sent him a glare.

''Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?'' Stiles asked and Danny sighed before answering.

''No.''

''Can I ask you another question?'' Stiles asked after a few seconds of silence.

''Answer's still no.'' Danny said as he glanced backwards at Stiles.

''Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?'' Stiles asked and Mickey noticed the slightly hurt look in Danny's eyes.

''He wouldn't - tell me.'' Danny explained as he went back to his book but Stiles wasn't done with his questions.

''But he's your best friend.'' Stiles said earning himself a hard punch on the arm from Mickey for being so darn blunt about it, not that Stiles cared. ''One more question.'' he said.

''What?'' Danny exclaimed in a low voice, really sounding fed up with all the questions.

''Do you find me attractive?'' this time Mickey couldn't hold himself back, he laughed without restrains.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright people here I am again *Hands up in surrender* please don't kill me for the long wait I've been a very busy woman.**

 **First of all I've started school again and there's so much homework! Also my uncle died and it hit hard, haven't really felt like writing much.**

 **But here I am again and I've finally got a holiday!**

 **But it's late here in Sweden so the chapter ain't that long... Sorry.**

 **If there still is anyone reading this AU, I'm just wondering if ya'll want Mickey to stay human through the story or do you want him to become werewolf? I'm not saying that anything will change soon, just thinking about the next season ya know with Isaac, Erica and ... Eyy I forgot his name XD Bull... No I can't remember but I really like him!**

 **Anyhow... Don't wanna drag this on and I hope you had a good read :D I'll try update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Tell Pt2

**Season 1 - Episode 5 - The Tell (Chapter 5: Part 2)**

 **HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING**

Seated on the front stairs in front of the house, Mickey waited for his mother to arrive out so he could get to go back to Derek's place and sleep on his sofa. He didn't have a grade below C in chemistry so there was no reason for him to be in school at such an hour, but his mother had been very stern when telling him to show up for a talk after the meeting. So he'd went to school, in the dark and all just to have a chat with the woman.

''Mickey?'' a familiar, gentle female voice spoke from below the stairs bringing his attention to herself.

He found himself staring down at no other then his most favorite woman in the very whole world, Melissa McCall the greatest woman on earth. He smiled down at her before pushing himself of the ground to pull her into a hug.

''Oh I see you've missed me.'' the woman teased as she returned the hug before pulling away, a bright smile on her lips as she stared into the teens pale green eyes that shone with the same amount of happiness.

''You bet I have! Haven't seen ya in such a long time.'' Mickey said as he shifted leg to lean on, hands now stuffed deep into the pocket of his hoodie.

''I don't suppose you've seen Scott?'' Melissa suddenly asked, her expression going from happy to worry and also a bit of irritation. But Mickey only shook his head.

''Can't say I have...'' he trailed of as his eyes catches sight of Allison's parents as they walked out of the school building, Melissa followed his line of vision and also find herself staring at the two parents.

While Mickey just greeted them with a nod from a good distance, Melissa stormed past him and headed for the two parents. Knowing what would happen, Mickey made a point of ignoring them as he instead looked around the parking lot where he saw Allison and Scott just arriving in Allison's car. Meeting eyes with Scott, Mickey raised his eyebrow in amusement before flicking his eyes towards the others mother. He didn't need to hear to know that his friend had let out the most of pained groans, Scott was in so deep of a trouble and most likely so was Allison. But he didn't feel like looking at her, or maybe he did.

''My daughter - is right there.'' he heard Chris say from behind before Melissa suddenly stormed past, her stormy eyes set on her son who'd gotten out of the car standing beside Allison. Both of them looking guilty and kind of embarrassed.

''Where exactly have you been?'' Melissa questioned her son who sighed before trying to come with a good excuse.

''Nowhere, mom.'' was the best he come up with, Mickey just smirked as he slowly headed down the stairs. He needed to talk to Allison, if he didn't do it soon he would never do it.

''Nowhere, meaning not at school.'' Melissa lectured irritably as her eyes went back and forth between the two teens.

''Kinda.'' Scott said from lack of any good arguments, like what do you really say when your mother catch you skipping school?

''It's not his fault. It's my birthday, and we were -'' Allison came to his defense but was cut of by her father as he came up to the them.

''Allison. In the car.'' he commanded in a stern voice and Mickey was about to jump in saying he needed to speak with Allison if just for a moment, he surely hoped that Chris would let him but had no high hopes.

But he didn't get to do it before a woman started screaming and people suddenly started running around wildly across the parking lot, Mickey's eyes instantly went to the ground as he searched for anything that could resemble the alpha. But he saw nothing scared, panicked people running for their cars or just running to get away from the danger running around in the shadows of the cars. He the turned to look at Scott but the puppy-wolf seemed as clueless himself, nothing to help there. So he headed towards the cars his eyes catching sight of a blurry shadow running past the cars just a few meters from where he stood, but wasn't that thing to small to be the alpha?

He heard someone opening a car door and glanced behind him to see Chris now armed with a handgun, he raised an eyebrow at the man who just looked at him with a blank look before walking away to find the creature lurking in the shadows. Mickey would have followed him if it wasn't for the car which suddenly started backing straight towards him, he didn't get the enough time to react as the car suddenly slammed into him. He hit the ground hard but nothing too bad, it hurt though.

''Are you alright?'' a woman sobbed as she leaned down to help him up but Mickey just smiled and waved her off, he wasn't that hurt.

''I'm alright ma'am.'' he reassured her as he got up on his feet and moved out of the way so she could back her car away.

He was about to turn around when bullets ripped through the air and everything stopped, the panic dissipated as the danger was now dead. Mickey watched as people started to group around the dead animal and with his curiosity taking over, Mickey hurried to see what had caused such an uproar. Indeed it was a mountain-lion but wasn't that ironic?

Looking behind himself and away from the crowd of people, Mickey's pale green eyes caught sight of Allison standing all alone with her back against one of the pillars of the school building. It was the perfect timing and he didn't waste it, Mickey walked straight to her.

''You alright?'' he asked as he reached her, his eyes scanning her for any injuries even thought he knew she was alright but it never hurt to check.

''I'm fine, what was that creature?'' Allison asked as she looked past the dirty blond in favor of looking at the dead animal lying on the pavement, Mickey just smirked.

''Seems they finally got the mountain lion terrorizing the town.'' he joked earning himself a chuckle from the beautiful girl but it soon stopped and the air turned much more serious.

''Why haven't you answered my texts?'' she suddenly blurted out and Mickey winced, how would he explain that he'd been so jealous about her and Scott's relationship that he'd acted like a brat about it?

''Ya know I told you to make the decision, I told you that I would be cool with whatever person you choose to date?'' he started, his hands going to the back of his head as he sheepishly ruffled his hair.

He totally got it now, he hadn't quite thought so when she wasn't there but now he got it. It wasn't Allison's fault that he'd been so grumpy. Mickey had made a choice by telling her to choose and Allison had made her choice, she'd wanted Scott and Mickey had gotten man about it. It had been totally wrong on his part, he shouldn't have done that to her.

''I wasn't ready to let you have that choice, because I love you too much to let you go that easily.'' he said in all honesty, his eyes never leaving those beautiful brown orbs of the towns most amazing girl who was actually smiling at his stupid ass confession. ''I've been acting like a brat because I let you slip between my fingers, I let you go even thought I desperately wanted you to stay.''

He really had to stop reading all those cheep romance-novels before he turned crazy, he really sounded like some stupid male protagonist in a Romeo and Juliette story. But it seemed to work because Allison was giggling, no she was actually fully laughing at his misery. But she wasn't laughing to be mean but because Mickey too was laughing at himself and at how stupid the whole thing had turned. But like all good times, it turned back to all serious mood.

''You know I can't be with you, right?'' Allison sounded sad when saying it but Mickey understood why she said it, it wouldn't be fair to anyone if she just dumped Scott to go back to Mickey just because he finally accepted his own feelings. They couldn't do that and this time, Mickey accepted it to.

''I know, doesn't mean I can't still be your buddy.'' he said with the biggest grin on his face before suddenly leaning in closer to the girls ear. ''Maybe I'm that friend with great benefits.''

His words cut straight to the girls heart which brought so much blood to the poor girls cheeks that she reminded Mickey of a tomato, he didn't even feel the half hearten punch she gave his shoulder as he straightened up. He smiled and Allison also smiled before he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to his chest.

''Also, happy birthday.'' he mumbled into the top of her head.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yes...**

 **I finally let the two have a talk and I hope people wasn't disappointing that there wasn't any screaming and all that shit.. I ain't good with love drama xD**

 **Anyhow, about the question ''Mickey stay human or turn werewolf?'' I've decided what to do but I won't spoil you anything ;P**

 **So thanks for all the lovely reviews! They're the thing keeping this story going as they give me a reason to write (I write my stories for u guys).**

 **Hope ya'll liked the chapter and have a lovely day/evening/night! :DD**


	10. Chapter 10 - Heart Monitor

**Season 1 - Episode 6 – Heart Monitor**

 **PARKING**

Seated in the front seat of Derek's black Camaro, Mickey lazily switched channel on the radio. As the owner of the cars was currently outside scaring the shit out of his friend, Mickey positioned his feet on the glove compartment. His right hand fiddling with his phone, playing a game of Stick hero while his left hand was changing radio station in hope to find some good music. He mainly hoped to find something loud enough to overpower the annoying sound of car-alarms, it was really loud and most annoying.

Glancing up from his phone screen, he could see the shadows of the two werewolves walking towards the Camaro. Clearly by the look of it and to no surprise at all, the two were arguing about what had just happened and about all the other shit that came with being a werewolf.

''I can get angry.'' Scott stated and that Mickey didn't doubt, one of the reason to why the pale green eyed teen never told his friend about himself and Allison dating behind the werewolf's back.

''Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon.'' Derek asked, his tone very much fed up with all the shit.

''If that's what it takes.'' Scott said trailing of as Derek spoke.

''Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?'' Derek questioned and this time Mickey fully looked away from the phone in favor of looking at his friend, glancing between the two werewolves.

''Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her.'' Scott gave in but really, not that Mickey wanted to sound like that jealous guy but Scott couldn't stay away from Allison. Because the guy had fallen so darn deep for the beautiful girl, Mickey understood because he felt the very same for the girl.

Going back to his phone his screen had turned black, cursing he clicked it back on but it was already to late and the app had shut down. He lost all his points and would have to get them back, but that would be for another day. He heard the door on the driver side open followed by the car dipping as someone got in, the music was abruptly turned down to a more fitting volume and not some kind of wild-crazy-party volume.

''Ya know he ain't gonna stay away from her.'' he stated while clicking open another app, Facebook beginning to read about everyone's boring lives. He heard Derek sigh from the seat beside, the raven haired man seemed plenty ready to just give up already.

''I know but he got to learn.'' Derek said as he started up the car.

 **STILINSKI'S HOUSE**

It was kind of a unusual thing to see the buzz cut haired teen so agitated, almost to the point of nervous agitated as he fiddled with everything he could find. He'd been like that ever since his father had been taken to the hospital from an accident at the school when the mountain lion attacked, seems like Mickey wasn't the only one getting into an accident in the chaos.

But as his father was currently at the hospital resting up, Mickey stayed at Stiles place to keep his friend company. Not that he did much, just lied on the bed trying to get up his Stick Hero points while listening to Stiles tapping away on his computer. The later seemed ready to break the thing between sighing, grumbling and muttering all kinds of cussing. It wasn't very fun to be around but Mickey had decided that he would be there for his best friend, he hadn't really seen the guy in a while after moving in at Derek to take over the guys sofa.

''Sure ya don't wanna head to the hospital?'' Mickey asked for the third time in just half a hour, his pale green eyes never leaving the game as he waited for Stiles to give him an reaction.

He didn't like the way Stiles seemed to ignore him, how his friend didn't seem coherent to anything while he took out his frustration on the poor laptop. So whichever reaction he could get, anger, laugh, a punch in the face. Mickey would gladly take it, just as long as Stiles got his head back in the world.

''Can you stop asking me that?'' Stiles growled in frustration as he spun his chair around to glare at the dirty blond haired teen lying calmly on his bed, Mickey didn't even react to the sudden bad mood directed at him.

''Wanna order something to eat?'' he asked, ignoring his friends glare as he proceeded to search his phone for some good restaurant that would deliver food.

Sighing Stiles finally let out a much tired chuckle, his hand rubbing the top of his head as the frustration left him in waves. Being mad at someone who clearly ignored your anger wasn't easy, didn't help when Mickey had nothing that could really anger Stiles. So there was nothing left to keep the frustration, so it flew away.

''Pizza.'' he finally said and Mickey smirked, pressing down to call the number.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY**

He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that but it was partly not possible not to laugh at the scene going on in front of him, Mickey just found it very much amusing watching Scott trying to 'stay away' from people.

''Stay away from Allison.'' he said as he headed up the stairs towards the second floor but abruptly stopped and turned right back down as Allison walked down the stairs, ''Stay away from Allison. Must stay away from Allison. Just stay away from Allison.''.

He went on and on as he headed towards the opposite direction of that of Allison butt doing so got him other problems as Jackson suddenly walked out of one of the classrooms.

''Stay away from Jackson. Just stay away from Jackson.'' Scott started as he quickly turned towards a new direction which would take him away from the guy he didn't want to see, but then.

''Hey, Scott.'' greeted no other then the strawberry blond hot-tie Lydia Martins, it was the last straw.

''Oh, come on!'' Scott exclaimed as he once again was forced to change direction.

All through this, Mickey stood by his locker trying not to laugh at his friends misery. He chuckled lightly as he shook his head before looking towards the direction Allison had dissipated, he remembered they had the same class. So headed in the same direction in hope to catch up with her.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - CLASS ROOM**

He didn't get a hold of her before class but walking through the door to the classroom, it took him only a second to locate the beautiful girl as she was seated in the back with her nose in a history book.

''Hey there.'' he greeted as he put his book down beside hers and sat down, a smile on his lips as she looked up at him in delight.

''Mickey! I didn't see you this morning.'' Allison said as she put her book down on the desk so she could focus on the conversation, but Mickey wasn't much that interested in a conversation as his pale green eyes locked on the books in front of her.

He glanced at her before nodding towards the books which she chuckled and handed one of them over for him to look at, his brows furrowed as he red the text and the pictures wondering why the girl was reading about such things.

''I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history.'' Allison explained as she noticed the totally clueless look on Mickeys face, changing pages he saw a picture of a really scary black, furry what he supposed to be a werewolf.

''So...'' he trailed of trying to come up with something to say, Allison getting knowledge about her family's hunter business didn't fit good with the blond. ''You find anything useful?''

To that Allison's smile turned into a mysterious smirk, she held out her had and Mickey handed the book over ot her and she quickly looked through the pages for one in particular.

''The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. "A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it." she red from the text, Mickey but his elbow on the table so he could rest his chin on his palm.

''Mm-hmm.''he hummed for her to continue.

''"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan. Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid.'''' Allison red and this time, Mickey put his hand up for her to stop.

''Mesonychid?'' he questioned, Allison just waved him of with a teasing smile.

''''While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape - shift into a man - eating monster.' But what's truly makes this all interesting is this.'' she said as she scanned the text to find what she was looking for and then red. ''"It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Argent.''

At the end of her reading, Mickey was staring at her with puzzled eyes. He didn't like how far she'd come in finding out about her family's secret business, he wouldn't want to be there when she found out the whole Romeo and Juliette romance she'd gotten herself into.

''I don't get it, your ancestors killed a famous man-eating beast?'' he questioned while trying to play as dumb as he possible could on the subject.

''Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?'' Allison asked as she turned the book around for Mickey to see the picture, the picture of the black alpha werewolves standing in a pile of dead bodies.

''Looks like a scary big black wolf?'' he answered almost like a question, lucky for him he didn't need to answer it any better as the teacher walked into the room and class began.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm feeling very proud, three chapters in such a short time-span!**

 **I just got to give a shutout to those who have reviewed because you people make so so happy!**

 **Hail King Cerion, orionastro, HPMarvel, NoSocialLifeHere and Alpha-Wolf619 you guys are awesome! Much love to you guys! :D**

 **Hope ya'll like this chapter and I'll soon bring you the next :))**


	11. Chapter 11 - Heart Monitor Pt2

**Season 1 - Episode 6 – Heart Monitor (Part 2)**

 **HIGH SCHOOL - LACROSSE FIELD**

''Okay. Now - put this on.'' Stiles said as he handed Scott a weirdly looking strap which the later accepted with a skeptical look.

''Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?'' Scott asked as he looked at the heart monitor in his hand, Mickey just rolled his eyes as he glanced at Stiles with a knowing look.

''You stole it?'' He asked just getting a blank look in return.

''Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day.'' Stiles explained as he turned back to face Scott who looked like the whole idea made him uneasy.

''Isn't that coach's phone?'' Scott asked as he looked down on the phone in their friends hand, Mickey too looked at the phone before raising an eyebrow, that surely wasn't Stiles phone.

''That, I stole.'' The buzz-cut haired teen confessed and Mickey snorted before turning his attention down to his own phone which was blinking to get his attention, he'd gotten a knew message from no other than Allison beautiful Argent.

Ignoring his two stupid friends as they continued discussing Stiles plan, Mickey stepped away to the side to make sure Scott wouldn't catch sight of his phone or the persons picture showing on the screen. Apparently now when the two seemed to have gotten on friendly terms again, Allison wanted the two to spend some makeup time together. Of course Mickey wouldn't mind the slightest, he had always loved spending time with the beautiful girl. He was really happy now when they were back to the old days when they could talk and have fun together but the times wasn't right, Mickey needed to have his focus on more important things then getting back to the good old days with Allison. But this was Alison beautiful Argent.

Mickey accepted the offer and they made plans to meet up soon.

''Aah! Son of a bitch!'' He heard Scott curse, he highly painful cry made the green eyed teen look towards the direction of his friends. He couldn't help the shit eating grin forming on his face as he Scott squirm in pain, teeth clenched hard as he tried not to fall over.

''Your aim's improving, Stiles.'' He called to them and smirked as Stiles twirled the lacrosse stick around proudly while looking at Scott, the later had a sulky look on his pained face.

''Wonder why.'' Muttered Scott through clenched teeth, Stiles just told him to shut up and not to get angry. ''I'm not getting angry.''.

After a few more well aimed hits, Scott fell to his knees. Mickey frowned as he watched his friends labored breathing as the werewolf tried to keep his anger under control, Stiles was on his knees by the shuffle-bag watching the heart monitor on the phone. He sent worried glances towards Scott and glanced back to the phones screen.

''Scott?'' Mickey called as he slowly made his way over to his friend who looked to be in pain from suppressing the wolf in him, the silver tape which Stiles had used to bind the werewolves hands had been broken.

''Scott, you started to change.'' Stiles said as he touched Scott's shoulder, the later now calm as he rolled over to his side while trying to get his breathing back to normal.

''From anger. But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt.'' Scott explained between heavy breaths, Mickey even thought not on the greatest terms with his friend couldn't help but feel sorry for Scott who looked to be in so much pain after suppressing the wolf within.

''Then Derek's right, it is the anger.'' Mickey muttered as he leaned back to give Scott some well needed space to breath.

''I can't be around Allison.'' Scott said in defeat, for the curly haired teen to stay away from Allison more then a day was beyond Mickey.

''Just because she makes you happy?'' Stiles asked, not really understanding what the problem was.

''No, because she makes me weak.'' Scott corrected making Mickey snort, how would a girl who stopped him from changing suddenly make him weak? Wasn't it good that she could help him suppress the wolf?

He didn't understand but then, Mickey was only human and probably he wasn't even supposed to know about a werewolf feelings and that stuff. Just look at Derek,a born werewolf with the coldest of hearts but maybe that's how a werewolf was supposed to be? The green eyed teen didn't know, probably didn't even care.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY**

He'd just gotten his stuff from the locker when he headed down the hallway to find his friends, his nose close to his phones-screen as he played Angry Birds. He sucked at the game but whatever to pass the time in the shortest way but thanks to this he almost stepped down on the most beautiful girl on earth, well he did step on her but the one getting hurt was himself.

''Shit!'' Mickey cursed as he rubbed his now sore shoulder who'd take worse of the blow as he fell to the hard floor, his legs still lying over the girls lap as his stomach lied flat to the floor.

''Are you alright!?'' Allison exclaimed bringing the green eyed teen back to reality. He swung his body around faster then he thought was humanly possible, his pale eyes meeting with those beautifully deep brown he'd always loved so much and he found himself smiling.

''Never been better.'' Was his reply, he regretted it the moment the words left his lips but Allison seemed to find them very much amusing. She chuckled lightly as she helped him to gather his stuff and that's when Mickey noticed the other person seated against the lockers, more he meet eyes with the person.

He didn't really know how to react to the person in front of him, to me quite frankly it looked more like a zombie than a human. Jackson looked like pure hell, like he sold the butter but then lost all the money. No, more like he'd been through hell and back. His eyes were blank, deep dark bags framing his usually alive eyes. His face pale as the snow and his stance all sluggish.

''Ya alright there man?'' Mickey asked without thinking, since when did Mickey care about Jackson's health?

But he didn't get an response as Jackson totally ignored him in favor of looking at Allison who seemed uncomfortable under the sick teens gace.

''So - what are you reading?'' He asked he while leaning close to her face, that was the last step and -Jackson had gone to far for Mickey's liking.

''Well this has been a fun meeting but i'm afraid I will have to cut this conversation short in favor of us getting to class.'' Mickey mumbled as he grabbed hold of Allison's hand and quickly pulled her to her feet, smiling as she changed their hold so their fingers were intertwined he led her towards their next class.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - CLASS ROOM**

As they came to the classroom, Mickey smiled as he gently let go of her hand and put his hand on her lower back to guide her through the doorway in front of him. Allison just chuckled as she looked back at him over her shoulder, a goofy smile on her lips as she turned her attention forward to find herself a seat. Mickey wasn't the least surprised when she took the seat behind Scott, much to the later misery. So much for avoiding Allison, thought Mickey as he took the seat to the right side of Stiles.

''Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading.'' Almost half the class raised their hands. ''Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh – McCall.'' **Coach** said before looking straight at Scott who looked like he wanted to hide in a hole on the moon and never come back up.

''What?'' The curly haired teen questioned.

''The reading.'' And they were on.

Not seeing a reason to why he should be listening to the coach mangling his friend, Mickey turned his attention to his phone as he tried to get his score back up on Angry Birds which he'd lost during the fall to the ground in the hallway, he also noticed that he had a missed call from Derek but also a text. Seemed like the werewolf wasn't going home tonight and Mickey needed to find a way to get his own dinner, that was just lovely...

 **HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY**

Class had come to an end and not feeling like joining his two friends as they would most likely do something stupid again, Mickey fastened his pace to get to Allison. He didn't miss the delighted smile growing on her lips as he caught up to her, as if on instinct her hand gripped his. He smiled back at her before squeezing her hand back. This wasn't about love, they holding hands had no love in it. They were nothing but friends, or so Mickey had decided.

''Something's wrong between you and Scott?'' He couldn't help himself, sure Mickey knew what was wrong but he wanted to know Allison's opinion on it all. The beautiful girl looked a little put down by the question.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She dismissed, turning her beautiful eyes away from him as she stared at the lockers. Mickey raised one eyebrow as he looked at her, studied her with his pale green eyes.

''If you say so.'' He dropped the subject and instead asked her if she'd gotten any new information about her family's history which brought her back to her normal happy self.

They continued down the hallway while Allison spoke about her family, luckily she hadn't gotten any more information about werewolves or about the fact that her family are hunters hunting the werewolves. Then her father called and it was time for Mickey to head back home, no head to some fast-food place so he could get himself some dinner.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' He said before gently gripping the back of her head and pulled her towards him until his lips met her cheek, he then pulled back with an evil smile and headed down the hallway towards the doors. All while leaving a stunned, slightly blushing Allison behind.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING**

Looking back on it all Mickey had no idea how he'd come to be in this situation, how he'd come to be in Derek's car as it turned into the parking lot of the pale green eyed teens school. Not to mention Scott's boss was lying unconscious in the backseat, what the hell had he been missing out on?

He'd just gotten back from buying food when Derek stormed into the house telling Mickey to get his jacket and take a seat in the black Camaro. Being the good kid he was, Mickey had done as told and gotten into the car. He'd just glanced at Deaton before turning his gaze to Derek, a silent question asked with a silent answer told. Mickey had rolled his eyes before leaning forward and changing the radio-station.

So now, not knowing a single thing, Mickey was positioned with his body leaning against the side on the Black Camaro. His arms folded over his chest as he glared down at the ground, Derek was standing by his side looking any less happy about the current situation. Al while they stood there, Scott and Stiles had made their way into the high-school and neither Derek nor Mickey had the slightest clue to what the two was up to.

''Well, that's lovely.'' Mickey scoffed as the nastiest of sounds came from the schools speakers, the sound resembling something close to an animal being strangled to a painful and slow death. Nasty and horrible.

''You've got to be kidding me.'' Derek muttered as his forehead wrinkled as if the sound brought him pain.

The two kept quiet after that, no one wanting to make a comment on the sound and they really didn't need to either. That was just plain embarrassing and should never be spoken of again, Mickey made a note to never mention about this again as he'd never wasted his life as much as he did right now. Well that was until the loudest, earsplitting roar erupted from the speakers and Mickey almost felt the need to plug his ears came from the speakers. He just rolled his eyes and waited for his two stupid friends to come back, Derek looked far from pleased.

''I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?'' Derek hissed as the two came towards them but none of the two teens seemed faced by the older not the least pleased expression.

''Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud.'' Scott said looking embarrassed. Mickey just snorted but shut up when Derek sent him a pointed look.

''Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME.'' Stiles said almost close to singing the last word.

''Shut up.'' Derek growled as he turned his the pointed look to Stiles, his eyes clearly telling the teen to quit the bullshit and get serious.

''Don't be such a sour wolf.'' Stiles whined, Scott hit him in the chest in a silent plead for his friend to shut up, Mickey just chuckled before his eyes caught sight of something in the car. No, his eyes didn't caught sight of anything in the backseat of the car.

''Where's the Deaton guy?'' He questioned bringing everyone's attention to the car, Scott instantly turning an accusing look to Derek who looked as lost as everyone else.

''What ? I didn't do anything.'' Derek defended and Mickey nodded, they hadn't even looked at Deaton since they came to the school but no on had opened the doors of the car?

Being to busy looking at the car, none of them had noticed the alpha until it was to late. Mickey's eyes widened in horror as he watched the blood pour out of Derek's mouth as he was lifted of the ground, the dark figure of the alpha standing right behind him.

''Derek!'' He screamed as he felt Stiles hand gripping and shoving his shoulder towards the school, the pale green eyed teen only hesitated for a second before turning on his feet and following Stiles and Scott into the school.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm tired and very happy right now.**

 **I haven't had the time to write much because of school, you should know how many test I've had since last time I posted but today I got a sick day and decided to spend it writing this chapter!**

 **I'm really thankful for all the reviews and thanks for all your patience with me and this story, I know the updates are slow but I'll try to make them faster :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Lunatic

**Season 1 - Episode 8 - Lunatic**

 **ARGENT'S HOUSE**

They were cuddling on Allison's' bed, her head resting on Mickey's chest as his arms were wrapped around her body and hand resting heavily on her waist. He for once in a long time felt completed, with such a beautiful girl in his arm nothing could ever go wrong. Right? At least then he had no worries, it would be at least a week before everything would go wrong.

''Mickey James Jagger, what kind of name is that?'' Allison asked with a chuckle making the pale eyed teen glance down at her, his pale green eyes focusing on the wallet she was holding in her hand. A most beautiful tired smile on her lips as she looked at the picture of a smirking dirty blond teen on a driver-license.

''I'm named after my grandfather, at least I got the same middle name. Jagger's from my mother and Mickey Mouse was my fathers favorite TV show,'' the male explained lazily while gently prying the photo from Allison's' hand, frowning as he looked at the picture now in his hand before tossing the wallet to the pile of clothes on the floor beside the bed, ''My family ain't really that creative.''

He felt Allison shift beside him before she rolled around to face him, their eyes meeting as she crossed her arms over his chest to rest his chin on, ''I like it, it's cute,'' she said with a teasing smile making the boy roll his eyes, something he did quite often times around.

''You're cute,'' he said before leaning forward to let their lips meet, Allison isn't complain as she leaned forward to meet him halfway and deepened the kiss the moment they met. Mickey hummed in comfort as he moved his hand to cup the back of her head, letting his hand tangle in her silky hair as he encouraged her to come even closer.

The door on the lower floor suddenly slammed open followed by the sound of Allison's father calling for is daughters attention, both teens stilled.

''Shit!'' Mickey cursed as he quickly climbed out of the bed, his eyes searching the floor for his tee and hoodie as he saw Allison doing the same. Luckily they hadn't taken of more then their upper clothes.

''Here,'' Allison said as she passed him his hoodie and he thanked her with a quick nod before gripping both her arms and pulling her to his chest, their lips meeting once again in a fierce and promising kiss before he pushed away. Footsteps could hear approaching up the stairs as Mickey walked up to the open window, he turned back once more to flash his most favorite person his trade smirk before he climbed outside.

 **JAGGER'S HOUSE**

Walking into the house, Mickey just couldn't fight back the smile he'd been wearing ever since he left Allison's place and he just couldn't force it back. He slung himself up the stairs, taking getting up in no time by skipping a step. Used his shoulder to get the door open and he entered his bedroom while his t-shirt was still wrapped around his head as he tried to rip it of, the damn thing was stuck under his jaw and he had to twist around in odd angles to get it off. When he got the shirt over his head he threw it at the bed and headed for his wardrobe to get a new one, ripping through his shirt before going with a plain purple hoodie.

The door downstairs opened followed by a woman's voice, ''Mickey! You home?'' the woman called as she moved around on the lower floor. The sound of plastbags rustling told the teen that she'd been out grocery shopping before going home.

Ignoring his mothers calls, Mickey bent down on the floor to look under his bed where he'd put his black schoolbag. He pulled it out and slung it on the bed before he started going through his clothes, he stuffed the ones he liked in the bag and left the rest before he went into the bathroom across his bedroom to get his toothbrush and other stuff he may need.

''Mickey?'' his mother called again sounding a little annoyed at her sons lack of response to her calls.

Quickly filling and shutting the zipper on his bag, Mickey slung it over his shoulder and headed downstairs. He ignored his mothers calls as he headed straight for the hallways where he forced his sneakers on his feet before slamming the door open. He got three steps out the door before his mothers small but firm fingers wrapped around his upper arm, forcing him to stop just as he was about to go down the stairs.

''Why are you ignoring me?'' his mother hissed as she attempted to force him to face her but with no luck, Mickey remained with his pale green eyes facing the from yard of the house as he waited for his mother to release his arm.

When his mother didn't let go he spoke, ''I gotta go,'' he muttered before shrugging of her hand. Ignoring her calls as he headed down the streets and towards the empty house in the forest.

 **HIGH SCHOOL – CLASSROOM**

He knew he'd overslept when he walked into the classroom filled with students, his pale green eyes landing on the overly beautiful girl which was the exact person he wanted to see. He forced the tired look from his face as he replaced it with a bright smile, his eyes locking with her before he took the seat beside her.

''Hey,'' Allison greeted happily as she rested her chin on her knuckle while looking at him with those bright dear-like eyes of her.

''Hey,'' he said as he emptied his bag from the books he'd need for the lesson before he turned to face the girl beside him, ''So ya dad let you come today?'' he ended his question with a knowing smirk.

Huffing Allison looked towards the board in front, ''He wouldn't if Kate hadn't been there to let me out of the car,'' she said while rolling her eyes at the memory of her father not wanting to let her out of the car and even thought about home-study, ''He's so overprotective.''

''He just wanna do what's best for you,'' Mickey said with a shrug of his shoulder before he turned his pale green eyes towards the door where Scott just made an appearance, his curly haired friend hesitated as he looked at Allison who was obvious to his gaze.

''Maybe but sometimes he's just too much,'' she said and sent a smile towards Mickey who chuckled and turned his eyes down to his textbook when Scott stopped in front of Allison's desk.

''Allison...'' Scott began but didn't get to say anything else as the teacher interrupted him.

''Mr. McCall, please take a seat.'' Harris said and Scott could do nothing but do as the teacher told and instead walked to the back of the classroom to sit by the desk in front of Stiles who looked mighty irritated when Mickey glanced at him, the pale green eyed teen guessed it had something to do with the sheriff hunting the alpha.

But his thought about his buzz-cut haired friend was short-lived as Allison spoke, ''You think I'm wrong?'' she asked making the boy raise one eyebrow in question as he didn't understand what she was indicating about.

''Wrong, about?'' he asked and quickly lowered his voice as Harris began his lesson and went through the rules for the test they would be taking.

''I'm mad at Scott,'' Allison explained making Mickey roll his eyes as he wasn't surprised, when wasn't Allison and Scott in some kind of argument?

''Because he left?'' he asked her as he turned his pale green eyes to watch her face, she looked deep in thoughts before she choke herself out of it to face him.

She hesitated before speaking, ''Aren't you mad that he left us to die?'' she questioned and Mickey didn't really know what to answer to that, didn't know what to answer when Scott could easily hear it with his wolf-ears.

''Maybe he had some good reason?'' the teen tried with the lack of anything better to say and just went with the first thing that came to mind, Allison frowned.

''You're just saying that because he's your friend,'' she scolded before looking away from him, a small pout on her face which made Mickey chuckle as she looked rather cute.

''Sorry,'' he raised both hands in surrender and the girl gave a small smile before the tests were handed out and the two were forced to leave the conversation where it was.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - CAFETERIA**

After getting a tray filled of school lunch, Mickey made his way towards where he'd spotted Allison. His pale green eyes turning into slits as he watched Jackson take a seat beside her, Allison smiling happily at his him as they engaged into a conversation leading to Jackson wiping something of her lower lip.

He rolled his eyes before slamming his tray down on the table and sat down opposite of Allison, ''Smooth,'' he commented as he sent a pointed look towards Jackson before turning to smile at Allison, ''So, ya dad's a real scary guy and I really don't wanna get caught on your bed again,'' he made a point of speaking rather loud for Jackson to get the point.

''He won't be home the day after tomorrow,'' Allison said as she put her elbows on the table so she could rest her chin in her palms, ''Neither will my mom.''

''The glare your mother gives me tells me I'm not very liked by her,'' Mickey muttered as he took a bite of his apple, making a point of ignoring Jackson in hope that the other male would get bored and leave.

''Just give her some time and she'll warm up to you,'' Allison smirked before she to Mickey misery turned to face Jackson, ''Are you doin' okay? I mean, since the other night?''

The male seemed a bit surprised by the sudden question but was fast to wipe the surprise of his face, ''Better than I thought I would be.'' he said and took a second before asking, ''You still thinking about everything that happened?''

Wanting to sigh but not wanting to annoy anyone, Mickey turned his head away and rolled his eyes as he sipped on his juice to keep himself from making any sounds.

''Mostly about Scott. I haven't talked to him.'' Allison recognized as she made a small huff before looking down to fiddle with the cookie in her hand.

''Probably a good idea,'' Jackson said without any hesitation making Mickey look at him, the pale green eyed teen could see that the other was up to something.

Allison hesitated, ''You don't think I made a mistake, do you?'' she asked as she looked at Jackson and Mickey felt his heart clench at the looks the two were giving each other.

''No. In fact, I think he got - Exactly what he deserves,'' Jackson said slowly as he turned his gaze towards the windows.

Not wanting to listen to anymore of Jackson's bullshit, Mickey leaned forward until his hand cupped over Allison's' which were gripping a small bottle of water. She turned her eyes to meet with Mickey pale green as she wondered what he wat up to and Mickey sent her a sun-bright smile.

''Ya gonna eat that cookie or not?'' he asked as he nodded towards the uneaten cookie on Allison's plate and she smiled before giving him the OK to take it which he did without hesitation.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - LACROSSE FIELD**

''I don't understand this game,'' Mickey groaned out as he tilted his phone a little more to the left but nothing happened on the screen except for the big letter saying 'Game Over', he wanted to throw the stupid thing on the ground and leave it there to drown int he rain but held himself back.

The teen seated beside him, a dark skinned boy named Boyd just grunted in response as he had his attention on the people practicing lacrosse on the field in front of the bleachers the two teens had taken to sit on. Mickey having watched his friend practicing so many times before had no interest in the stupid game and instead had his thought on the scene he'd managed to walk in on just before meeting up with Boyd on the bleachers. He couldn't believe he'd actually witnessed Scott with his tongue twisted with Lydia's tongue in a fierce kiss, a very hot scene but also very much disturbing.

''Disgusting,'' he muttered without really thinking and felt Boyd's eyes shift from looking at the field to instead look at Mickey who tried his best to ignore it but soon found it hard as Boyd had this very annoying gaze. So he found himself explaining his reason for such a word, ''The maker of this game have a dirty fantasy,'' he lied before looking back down on the screen.

His attention was brought back to the field when worried voices erupted as all the players ran for their fallen friend, when taking a closer look Mickey watched as they helped Danny off the ground and to his feet. Mickey eyes locked with Stiles who just shrugged as he didn't know what was up with the whole situation and the two watched as Danny was helped off the field and into the school building to have the nurse look over him.

 **FAST-FOOD PLACE**

''So, he just dissipated?'' Mickey asked as he took a bite of the burger he'd just gotten served, his left hand clumsily trying to hold his phone to his ear as he listened to Stiles going on about Scott dissapearing on a full moon and everything going to shit because of the werewolves.

'' _Yeah! One second he was int here screaming and the next he was just gone!_ '' Stiles exclaimed through the phone sounding fed up with everything but also very worried for their friend who was out somewhere going wild under the gaze of the full moon.

''Alright, I'll try to find him,'' Mickey was quick to end the call as his ear had started to hurt from all the yelling.

Sighing, Mickey quickly finished the meal he'd bought and headed out to look for his stupid werewolf friend, all-while telling himself that he was doing it for Stiles.

 **PARKING LOT - SOMEWHERE IN TOWN**

He'd been searching for hours when he stumbled into the parking lot and moaned at his hurting feet before letting himself slump down on the ground where he led motionlessly, he wasn't about to move again in hours to come and thought that it would be best to just sleep where he led.

Growling came from a short distance making him groan as he shifted himself up on his elbows, pale green eyes going huge as he saw a transformed Scott crouching on one of the cars. Following the werewolves stare, Mickey found himself looking at a silver colored car and his eyes went even more wide at seeing the two inside. Allison and Jackson was seated rather closely together as they whispered about something but knowing what the two were up to wasn't on Mickey's top of priority's.

''Scott?'' he called out to his friend but made sure to keep quiet as to not take the attention of the two in the car, his werewolf friend glanced at him but did nothing more before he turned his stare back to the car and the couple inside of it.

The werewolf suddenly let out a loud roar and Mickey pushed himself of the ground and started towards his friend, wanting to stop Scott before he made the biggest mistake of his life.

''Fucking hell!'' Mickey cursed as Scott jumped up on the roof of the silver car and made to swing his claws at the roof when something flew into him and both Scott and the other person fell to the ground.

The newly arrived man took a hold of Scott's jacket before sending him flying into the forest and away from prying eyes, Mickey followed quickly after the man as he made to follow Scott into the forest. The man and Scott engaged into a fight where Scott clearly was at a disadvantage and easily overpowered by the man who forced the teen to surrender before turning back to human-form.

Mickey hurried down the slope before stopping dead in his tracks, ''Derek?'' he asked and a smile formed on his lips as the man turned around to face him.

He was alive, Mickey felt his knees buckle under him as he fell into a fit of laughter and the exhaustion caught up to him. Finally he could relax, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey sorry for the long wait before I updated.**

 **Before ya'll mention it, yes I did skip episode 7 but hey I just couldn't find anything to write and I needed to get the story going again.**

 **Thanks for the review/Follows/Likes and I hope ya''ll feel pleased with this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Wolf's Bane

**Season 1 - Episode 9 – Wolf's Bane**

 **HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY**

Mickey sighed as he shut his locker and leaned his forehead against its cool surface, the nigh before had taken most of his energy as he hadn't had much sleep. At least they'd gotten a lead on the alpha but they'd also almost gotten themselves killed in the process.

''It's easy. You just say, 'Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?,'' came Stiles normally sarcastic voice, the voice taking Mickey attention as the pale green eyed teen pushed himself away from his locker to greet this two friends as they walked up to him but only nodded in a greeting before continuing their conversation.

Scott sighed, ''You're not helping,'' he said as he made sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

''Can't you just talk to her?'' Mickey put in as he made to walk beside Stiles on the side Scott wasn't walking on, pale green eyed keeping themselves locked on any random object in the hall so he wouldn't have to look at his werewolf friend.

''She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?'' Scott complained before realizing what he'd said, his eyes turning a little dreamy at the thought occurring in his head. Mickey too had a hard time not fantasizing about it.

Stiles on the other hand didn't seem to have acknowledged Scott's words as he kept going, ''That's why you ease - that's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace,'' he stopped as he realized that neither of his two friends were focusing on him and out of frustration he slapped Scott's shoulder, ''You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?'' he hissed.

''Yeah,'' Scott replied honestly and was actually decent enough to look a little sorry for it but Mickey just smirked, his mind still filled with that image of the very hot young Argent. Wow.

''All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?'' Stiles said as he once again slapped Scott's shoulder before backing away towards the classroom.

Looking between the two, Mickey decided to follow Stiles as he rather went with his buzz-cut haired friend, ''You think he's gonna do it?'' he asked as he once again was walking beside Stiles who didn't look so sure about it.

''I hope,'' he said hesitantly before stuffing his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders looking as lazy as ever, ''So, you and Allison getting along?''

Mickey didn't know what to answer but figured Stiles wouldn't tell on him, ''She texts me a lot both text and, pictures,'' he dragged out the last word as he didn't know if he should say it or not.

Sputter came from his side making the pale green eyed teen smirk, ''Well then I assume that it's going fine,'' Stiles spluttered as he tried to hold back the mental imagines that tried to get into his head.

It was afternoon and Mickey was headed out of his classroom, his head tired from all the math he'd been doing when he usually just slept through the class. His right hand positioned on the straps of his backpack as his shoulders were so slumped that the damn thing kept sliding of his tired shoulders. He yawned but stopped with his mouth wide open as his pale green eyes fell on Scott and Jackson looking a little too close as they whispered near the lockers. Scott looked close to have a freak-out while Jackson looked as smug as the teen ever could look.

As he walked closer he could hear Jackson's' voice, ''I know what you are,'' he said as he looked straight at Scott who looked ready to run away and hide somewhere dark.

''I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about,'' Scott defended with a small stutter while trying to remain calm and not to show any type of recognition towards the subjects, playing dumb.

Jackson wouldn't have it, ''Yeah - Yeah, you do. And here's the thing. However it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me too,'' he said all while looking like he was speaking a fact that was totally obvious.

''If there were any kinds of pills that could make a person clueless, I'd rather not taken them,'' Mickey said as he walked up to stand beside Scott who's eyes shone with gratitude for the pale green eyed boys arrival, Mickey smirked as he put a reassuring hand to Scott's shoulder.

The other didn't look impressed, ''Don't tell me you don't know what he's hiding,'' Jackson said as he glared at Mickey who decided to just play ignorant and annoying.

''Oh I do know what he is,'' he said before pausing for the right effect, he could see the curiously lighting in Jackson's eyes and the fear in Scott's, ''He's a...Unicorn!''

He could clearly see the exact moment his words sunk in and Jackson let out a frustrated growl before stomping away, Scott sighed in relief, ''Thanks dude.''

''No problem,'' Mickey said as he started down the hall in hope to catch some ait before going to the cafeteria for some lunch.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - CAFETERIA**

''Mickey!'' he heard his name called and soon after his pale green eyes locked with the soft brown of Allison, his lips turning into a gentle smile as she waved him over.

He put his tray down beside hers before his eyes scanned the other two seated there, Lydia and Jackson just his luck. He sighed but tried to remain positive as he leaned towards Allison to steal a slice of cucumber as the girl was talking to Lydia, most likely backstabbing some poor fellow if Mickey knew Lydia right.

''Hey! Don't eat my lunch,'' Allison scolded him lightheartedly as she smacked his hand away from her plate making Mickey pout, his pale green eyes turning big as he looked at the beautiful girl who tried her best to remain her 'teacher-scolding-face' but with no luck.

''I thought so,'' Mickey said proudly as Allison pushed her own tray closer to Mickey so he could feast on whatever food she had left, his lips in a smile as he listened to Allison and Lydia speaking about some new event that had happened in school.

His smile dissipated soon after as he heard Jackson speak up only, the dumb guy wasn't speaking to anyone at their table, ''Scott - You can hear me? You can, can't you?'' he said making Mickey frown as he followed the Jackson's gaze.

''Who are ya talking to?'' Mickey questioned while looking around curiously, purposely avoiding Stiles and Scott's table as he tried to figure out who the teen in front of him was talking to when no one was paying him any attention.

''What's up?'' Lydia asked curiously as she'd noticed the two males attention on other things and Mickey shrugged.

''Thought Jackson were having a conversation with himself,'' the pale green eyed teen snorted as he lowered his hand down to snatch another slice of cucumber from Allison's plate, she just smiled as she let him do whatever he wanted.

Jackson frowned as he turned to glare at Mickey, ''I wasn't talking to myself,'' he said as he acted as if he was interested in the conversation Lydia and Allison had engulfed themselves in again.

Clearly not believing him but also not feeling like going any further on the subject, Mickey sent a quick look towards Stiles who sent him back a thankful look before the both of them turned back to their own business.

It didn't take long before Jackson excused himself only to step aside a few meters and started talking again but this time Mickey couldn't do much about it, he didn't want to be Jackson's stalker just to get him to stop being an as-whore all the time.

 **HIGH SCHOOL - SWIMMING POOL**

Alright, maybe Mickey was a little like a stalker but he at least wasn't Jackson's stalker. His pale green eyes locked on Allison as she swam across the pool towards the edge he'd taken to sit on, his legs resting in the water as he smiled in her direction. Jackson was swimming beside her but Mickey had decided that he wouldn't acknowledge him, the guy didn't even exist in his mind.

''You're slow,'' he commented with an easy smile on his lips as he took Allison's hand in his own, letting her rest her arms and head on his still clothed but now wet lap. He could feel the cold water slipping away from her body and through his rolled up pants.

Allison gasped as if hurt, ''How mean!'' she chuckled as she playfully slapped his chest before crossing her arms on his lap so she could rest her head on top while talking to Jackson who looked a little annoyed but quickly masked it with a smirk.

''You're coming to the game tonight, right?'' the as-whole asked as he looked towards the wall in front, trying to look cool while making a point to show off his arm muscles.

''I was thinking no,'' Allison said as a small frown formed on her brows, Mickey smiled as he put his thumb to her brows and stroked it to ease her frown of her face.

''You'll get wrinkles,'' he said when she glanced up to him and he was rewarded with a smile from her, god did he loved that smile.

But Jackson wasn't one to be ignored as he was quick to speak again, ''You have to. We win tonight, we're in the semifinals. It's not because of Scott, right?'' Jackson asked with a small disbelief in his tone which Mickey knew the as-whole was putting on for the show.

''I was thinking it might be a little weird,'' Allison explained as she let herself melt into Mickeys touch as he gently massaged her hair´while trying his best to get her attention away from Jackson, hoping she'd ignore the as-whole if Mickey had something better to offer.

''He's fine with it. He actually asked me if you were coming. He said he hoped you didn't feel weird about it,'' Jackson said with a shrug.

Mickey raised his eyebrows in surprise, ''He did?'' he asked just as Allison did too, the both of them locking eyes before Mickey looked away as if he hadn't said a thing.

''Yeah. You know, he's a good guy. You can't hate him too much. I mean, it's pretty obvious he's a little immature to be dating somebody like you. But then, you - you can't really blame him for trying,'' Jackson explained while sending a quick subtle glare towards Mickey, daring the pale green eyed teen to say anything else.

Returning the glare, Mickey gently nudged Allison of his lap before he stood up and held a hand down for her to take, ''School's over, let's not waste any more precious free time,'' he said with a smirk as she took his hand and let him pull her of of the pool, she chuckled as he pulled her into an embrace while wrapping her in a soft towel, ''See ya,'' he said in a mocking tone towards Jackson before he put his arm over Allison's shoulders and led her towards the locker rooms.

 **STILINSKI'S HOUSE - STILES' BEDROOM**

''Please remind me why I'm here instead of spending this very time with a very beautiful girl?'' Mickey wined as he was lying on Stiles bed with his nose in a comic book, he'd been with Allison not more then fifteen minutes ago when he got a text from Derek telling him to head over to Stiles house as the werewolf didn't want to go there alone.

''Hey! I'm beautiful too!'' Stiles said sarcastically as his eyes were locked on his computer screen while Danny was seated beside him, the two of them silently working on a school project while Stiles tried to convince Danny to do some illegal stuff and trace a phone.

Mickey sighed as he threw the comic book down beside him, ''And I even had such a goo opportunity with my wet clothes!'' he said before realizing that he had eyes on him, a smirked formed on his lips as he locked eyes with Danny who quickly looked away after realizing he'd been busted for peeping.

Danny quickly cleared his throat ''Who's he again?'' he asked while nodding towards Derek who was seated on a chair at the foot of the bed reading some random huge book.

''Um,'' Stiles hesitates as he tried to come up with a name and in the end just blurts out the first that comes to his mind, ''My cousin - Miguel.''

Mickey snorted but quickly turned his face away as the people in the room turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, ''No nothing,'' he reassured them before pulling on his wet shirt that had stuck to his chest.

''Is that blood on his shirt?'' Danny asked as he once again looked at Derek who seemed to have caught his attention, Mickey really had to fight the laughter that threatened to blow their story.

Stiles spun around to look at Derek, ''Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts,'' he said before silently telling Derek to just play along, Derek glared at the teen but slowly did as told as Stiles turned back to his computer, ''So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably-''

He didn't get further as Derek interrupted him, ''Uh, Stiles?''

The teen turned around to face the now half naked Derek, ''Yes?'' he questioned as Derek tried his best not to blow up on the teen.

''This -'' he tugged on the shirt, ''No fit.''

''Then try something else on,'' Stiles sassed and then turned back to Danny, ''Sorry.''

Mickey really had to fight it this time as he watched Danny eyeing Derek but then noticed that he'd been caught by Stiles so he quickly averted his eyes but the damage had already been done, Stiles had found the thing that would motivate Danny to do as Stiles wanted.

''Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?'' Stiles asked as he slapped Danny's shoulder before nodding towards Derek who had put on a orange and blue t-shirt, ''What do you think, Danny?'' he asked but Danny just looked to be in his own fantasy land before Stiles gently slapped his arm again, ''The shirt.''

Hesitating, ''It's - it's not really his color,'' Danny said as he glanced towards Derek who looked mighty pissed as he once again had to take of the shirt.

''I think he's right Derek, maybe ya should just skip the shirt?'' Mickey mocked as he grinned towards Derek who sent him a fierce glare which Mickey responded with two raised hands and a smirk not even the least sorry.

''Stiles! None of these fit,'' Derek pointed out but got ignored by Stiles who sent a look towards Danny in a silent offer.

''I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text,'' Danny relented without much hesitation.

They were all standing in front of Stiles computer as their eyes were locked on the screen and the information Danny had managed to get in a surprisingly short amount of time.

''There. The text was sent from a computer. This one.'' Danny said as he showed them what to look at and they all leaned closer to see better.

''Registered to that account name?'' Derek asked as he looked at the name, sending a small glance towards Mickey who stiffened beside the werewolf.

''No, no, no, no. That can't be right,'' Stiles said, disbelief clear in his tone as he red the name and Mickey groaned. Why did the phone have to be registered to Melissa McCall?

 **STILES' JEEP**

As stiles was heaving a conversation with Scott on the phone, Mickey was seated in the backseat of the buzz-cut haired teens jeep trying his best to annoy the grumpy werewolf riding shot-gun. He'd almost tried anything, all from kicking the back of the seat to tickle the werewolf's ear but he only got a warning glare in return. Of course that was until Mickey decided to kick Derek's seat just a little to hard and the werewolf simply turned around, eyes bright blue as he slapped the teens head so hard that Mickey hissed in pain.

''Ouch!'' he gritted out between tightly shut teeth, that werewolf got some punch in him. Derek didn't respond as he turned his back to the teen and let himself relax in his seat, a very small smirk on his lips as he tried to save his grumpy front.

''I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks,'' Stiles said before ending the call he'd had with Scott who was at the school ready for the game Stiles most likely wouldn't be able to make it to.

A fact Derek gladly stated, ''You're not gonna make it,'' the werewolf said making Mickey groan.

''Can't we just get this over with and hopefully make it to the game and not end up in a coffin?'' the pale green eyed teen asked as he let his head slump against the window, he knew going to a hospital at night in Beacon Hills never ended good for anyone.

Of course he was ignored, ''And you didn't tell him about his mom, either,'' Derek stated as he glanced at Stiles and then the hospital.

Stiles sighed, ''Not till we find out the truth,'' he said, looking nervously towards the hospital.

''Hey guys, not that I like lacrosse or anything but anythings better then this,'' Mickey said as he tried to keep his voice from letting out the fear her was feeling, of course it didn't matter as Derek was a werewolf and could hear his heartbeat beating like mad but maybe he couldn't make out the difference between Stiles heartbeats and Mickeys?

Letting out a chuckle that sounded more like just blowing out air, Stiles leaned back so he could look at his pale green eyed friend, ''You scared Mickey Mouse?'' he asked in a mocking tone but Mickey could hear the nervous ticks in the others voice.

''I just don't understand why the humans have'ta go while the werewolf with all the power gets to stay in the car, is it because of the no dogs rule?'' Mickey wined as he got up and started to climb over Stiles who made a face as he forced the door open to get Mickey off of him faster.

When his feet hit the ground, Mickey took in a shaky breath before jumping probably a mile in the air as the sound of something hard hitting the dashboard surprised him, the sound quickly followed by a load groan of pain and then Derek's voice, 'You know what that was for,'' the stupid werewolf had gotten his avenge and motioned for the two teens to get going, ''Go. Go!''

 **BEACONS CROSSING HOME**

Following Stiles, Mickey held the phone close to his ear as his pale green eyes scanned the hallways for any kind of scary or creepy people that may want to jump him when he wasn't looking. They couldn't find Melissa and they were getting out of time.

'' _Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle_ ,'' Derek said through the voice letting Mickey feel at least a little more sure that nothing would hurt him as long as Derek was nearby.

Sucking in a deep breath Mickey turned his eyes to Stiles who was looking around every door for Melissa, ''We gotta look for Jennifer,'' Mickey said and Stiles turned to him with a raised eyebrow in a silent question, ''The nurse taking care of Derek's uncle,'' he explained as he continued to look around.

''Yeah, well, he's not here either,'' Stiles said as he turned to meet Mickey's eyes, the pale green eyed teen followed his gaze until it landed on an empty wheelchair.

'' _What?_ '' Derek's disbelieving voice came through the phone making Mickey jump as he hadn't expected the sound piercing into his ear.

''There's no one here, the room's empty Derek,'' Mickey said as he looked around the very much empty room before he turned to face Stiles.

''Mickey _, you two get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!_ '' Derek's worried voice echoed in his head as Mickey stared at Stiles who could hear every single words being said, the both of the starting to turn around to get out of the hospital.

Mickey flinched at the sight of the man standing in the doorway, ''Shit,'' he cursed as he took in the mans appearance, half of his face burnt and a stare as creepy as the dead.

''You must be Stiles,'' the man said in a silky voice looking at a very paralyzed Stiles before he turned his creepy gaze to Mickey who gulped, ''And you must be Mickey.''

Being the first to get his wits back in the game, Stiles quickly grabbed hold of Mickey's upper arm and turned him towards the exit only for the two of them to be stopped by a lady nurse who didn't look that friendly as a nurse usually looked.

''What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over,'' she said looking as smug and evil as a nurse in the fantasies mostly looked and Mickey swore he'd never ever enter a hospital again.

The two of them quickly stepped back but only Stiles was able to find his tongue, ''You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, we're gonna die,'' he sputtered out as he pointed back and forth between the nurse and Derek's scary uncle before Mickey finally had enough and pushed down his friends arm.

Luckily for the both of them, the mean nurse didn't get much a say in the event as she was suddenly knocked out by the newly arrived Derek.

''That's not nice. She's my nurse,'' Derek's creepy uncle said in his silky sweet voice which made the hair stand on Mickey neck and he had to fight down the shiver, he hated that uncle already.

''She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people,'' Derek corrected his uncle before looking at Stiles and Mickey who was both ready to run if told to do so, ''Get out of the way.''

They didn't need to be told twice as Stiles rolled his eyes, ''Oh, damn,'' he cursed as he once again took hold of Mickey's arm but this time to force the pale green eyed teen with him down on the floor so they could both crawl to safety.

'' You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct,'' Mickey heard the uncle speak as he followed Stiles towards the exit of the hospital, the teens mind fogging with all the information.

A feral growl, ''You want forgiveness?'' Derek asked, his eyes flashing with bright blue while his teeth had turned to sharp fangs.

''I want understanding. Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years ? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you,'' and with those words spoken by the uncle, Stiles and Mickey quickly crawled away as to not get in the way of the two werewolves.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello people!**

 **I was actually planning on putting the whole chapter out today but I'm like super hungry right now so I'm gonna post half today because I won't be able to write anymore today and I want to update the story as quickly as possible!**

 **I don't know if this new thing in my life will be positive or negative on the time I'll be able to update my stories, but I'm dropping out of school for a while for many different reasons and either I will have a lot of free time or I'll get busy as hell... I don't know but let's hope that I'll get the free-time!**

 **And Sorry for those who red the chapter before, I hadn't realized I didn't have much more to write about the episode so I put in the rest of the chapter in this one instead of posting a chapter with only like 500-800 words :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to R &R&L&F the story! **

**Very much love - TheLittleFireFLy Author!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Formality

**Season 1 - Episode 11 - Formality**

HALE'S HOUSE

As he was standing there, hidden behind the burned wall listening to Allison's' aunt telling the beautiful girl the truth about the Argent's family history. Mickey knew it was the beginning of an end of their relationship, the beautiful Allison Argent loved her aunt to much to choose anyone over her. She would become a hunter, she would hunt Scott.

His arms were folded over his chest as he leaned his head back against the wall as he sighed, there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't just step forward to stop Kate Argent from electrocuting Derek, couldn't stop Allison from taking in the truth about her family. He couldn't do anything, he was just a powerless human.

He listened as Allison asked about the creature that attacked them in school, asked if the creature had been werewolf Derek. Kate didn't even hesitate to explain the details, ''There's actually three of them - Another younger one like him called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader - Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those - are the real ugly monsters -''.

Hearing the footsteps getting closer, Mickey quickly pushed away from the wall as he smoothly slid himself into another close by room. He was surprised over how calm he was.

The door to where Derek was held captive closed.

''When were they gonna tell me?'' Allison asked with a serious tone, Mickey couldn't see her but he was pretty sure that she wwas not happy. He just didn't know what of the many things she wasn't happy about, her family not telling her about them being werewolf hunters or the fact that Kate had Derek captured and tortured in his own basement?

An unsure breath, ''They still haven't decided if they're gonna tell you.''

''Why?''

''Let's just say if you react badly when you find out - Not good,'' The older Argent woman explained, her voice clearly saying that she was on Allison side as she thought the girl should know these things by now.

They started to walk away but Allison wasn't done as she asked her aunt what she meant about her reacting badly to the news would be a bad thing, Mickey could voice a few.

''They don't think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth. Me - what I see - Natural talent. Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right ? Now's your chance,'' their voices slowly faded away as they headed towards the exit but Mickey could faintly hear them as they continued their conversation, him standing unmoving in the room he'd hidden in.

''What am I supposed to do now?'' Mickey had dreaded that question since he first found out about Allison's family history, he'd hoped that the time for her to choose sides would never come.

''Go to school, do your homework. Go to the Formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part,'' Kate explained making Mickey frown he silently mouthed the next question with her as Allison spoke.

''What's the next part?''

Silence, Mickey felt the hairs on his arms stand as he waited for the next words spoken by Kate Argent.

''You're gonna help me catch the second Beta.''

They were gone, left the building. He stood there, his feet frozen to the ground as his mind went through the Argent's conversation again and again and again. It was over now, Mickey could no longer stand by Allison's' side. Not as a friend, not as a boyfriend. It was over, it had been so quick. No, their relationship had been over the second Kate arrived to Beacon Hill.

He finally pushed away from the wall, still calm as he headed out to the hallway. Still calm as his hand gripped the handle of the sliding door leading him to Derek, still calm as he pushed the door open. Calm as his pale green eyes locked with the fire filled green eyes of Derek, still calm as Derek's eyes showed him sympathy even though Mickey wanted to be looked at with hatred from the one person he'd come to call family.

Still calm as he fell down on his knees, hands covering his eyes as his back hunched, a silent ''I'm sorry,'' leaving his lips.

MCCALL'S HOUSE - SCOTT'S BEDROOM

It had been after a long conversation, yelling and hitting a wall that Mickey had finally left Derek in the basement. The raven haired man telling the teen to leave before Kate returned, telling him that he free him even if he used all his energy trying to get the cuffs of.

Stiles had called, told Mickey that Scott needed them. He'd met up with Stiles at a nearby gas station and they drove to Scott's house, it had been unusually quiet even thought Stiles had tried to start up an conversation between the two. Mickey didn't know what to say, what to think of it all. He was confused and yet not.

''It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?'' Stiles who was seated on a chair in the middle of Scott's room as Mickey had taken up the whole bed asked, his eyes watching as Scott searched every tiny space of his room in search for his lost phone.

Getting up from looking under his bed, ''I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek,'' Scott replied as he headed over to look at his desk.

''Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me and Mickey. And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead,'' Stiles replied, Mickey tried his best to remain calm as to not let Scott take notice to his heartbeat going a little faster then it should be. His pale green eyes glued to his phone as he tried to get his mind away and focus on angry birds being thrown on pigs.

''Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him,'' Scott spoke as if it was a fact, Mickey wanted to tell him how true that were but couldn't find his voice to speak up.

Stiles didn't get the point, ''All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know ? They use Derek to get Peter - problem solved.''

''Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first - just - just help me!'' Scott exclaimed irritably.

That made the pale green eyed teen think, maybe he should tell his friends about the fact that Allison knew about the whole werewolf thing? Maybe he should tell them about the fact that Allison was now training herself to help her aunt kill the Beta, to kill Scott? Would Allison really kill Scott? He couldn't tell, Allison was too much of a mystery for the teen male for him to know what she would do but his odds were on the fact that she would follow Kate, she would kill Scott. Try to kill Scott, Mickey wouldn't let her do something she would regret for the rest of her life. No it wasn't like that, he wouldn't let the HUNTER kill his best friend.

''Scott, you can't protect everyone,'' Stiles voice brought the pale green eyed teen back to reality, his eyes turning to look at his two best friends.

''I have to.''

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

He was in his own little bubble, standing with his nose inside his locker. his right arm holding him up as he leaned more into the locker, he sighed. He frowned, everything was like an endless loop and Mickey was trapped inside of it. He knew she was getting closer, could hear her talking to Jackson about the formal. He could hears light voice faintly in his mind, could hear her calling his name. She was asking him if he was okay, was he okay? He himself didn't know, could he really be calling himself alright when he'd left Derek to be tortured in his own basement by Allison's' family? Was he okay enough to act normal to the girl he'd once loved more than anything else but now all he wanted to do was to crush her like a fly for what she and her family were doing to the one person Mickey called his own family? He didn't know, he didn't know anything and it made him want to scream at the world.

A firm hand was planted on his right shoulder making him go stiff under the touch, Stiles voice filled his ear as he too was asking if he was okay. Why did everyone keep asking him that?

He forced his lips into a smile as he turned to look at his friend, ''Stiles! Didn't see ya,'' he greeted in a little overly excited tone.

His friend frowned at him, ''You alright?'' he asked for the second time, or maybe fourth? Mickey had no clue how long he'd been gone in his own head.

Pale green eyed teen, ''Why wouldn't I be?''

HIGH SCHOOL - GYMNASIUM

Seated on the stands at the formal, Mickey let himself waste away with the music. His eyes were closed and his head slightly leaning back as he relaxed his body, letting only his arms hold him up in a seated position. A drink was placed by his arm as he silently hummed with the beat of the music, he could feel the light breeze as someone took a seat beside him. Fabric lightly stroke the skin of his arm, pale green eyes finally opened as he glanced at the person beside him.

Pale green met with light blue as the two males stared at each other, none of them sure what to say to the other but neither did any of the two feel the need to speak up. Mickey nodded his greeting before turning his eyes down to the people dancing, a light smile forming on his lips as he watched Stiles dancing with his crush since third grade, Lydia.

The person beside him shifted, ''How come you're not down there with your friends?''

It was an innocent question asked by a boy who'd gone through high school all alone, a quiet and insecure boy with a heart of gold. Mickey didn't know him that good other than the fact that they'd shared some classes during the years. Actually if he thought about it they'd been going to the same school for several years now, both born and raised in Beacon Hill.

He shrugged, ''I needed some time alone,'' he explained in a simple way, his eyes shifting to look at the taller curly haired teen beside him. Such gentle eyes, Mickey couldn't help but stare for a second before turning away. His hand going down to grip his drink as he lifted it up to his lips.

His friends were gone from the dance, his eyes searched the floor but found none of them. He didn't care, just nodded as he accepted the next drink his gentle blue eyes friend held out for him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I shyly say my greeting :)**

 **It's been some time since I last wrote anything of FF but lots of shit has happened these past few months and I've honestly not found the time to write anything. I've jumped out school since a month back, not feeling good emotionally and stuff like that.**

 **But now I'm back and I really hope that I'll stay to finish this story this time. The chapter this time is a little short but it's my first chapter in a long while so cut me some slack ;P**

 **I'll be better to reply so please Like/Follow/Review this story and I'll be sure to reply to all your reviews in the next chapter!**

 **If you got any idé on what you think should happen in the story I'll gladly listen :D**


	15. Chapter 15 - Code Breaker

**Season 1 - Episode 12 – Code Breaker**

BEACON HILLS HOSPIITAL

After having a few more drinks than recommended, Mickey had gotten a call from Stiles telling him to head out to the lacrosse field to make sure that Jackson got to Lydia. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been unsteady on his feet has he hurried out to meet up with Jackson who were already in the parking with a bloodied Lydia in his arms. He hadn't hesitated to call for help and then later rode with the ambulance to the hospital, Jackson following close behind in his Porsche.

He was standing outside her hospital room, looking at the cute strawberry blonde as she slept peacefully after getting a lot of painkillers from the nurse. Her arms were bruised up badly but her heartbeat were calm as she slept. Mickey didn't need anyone to explain what had happened to her, Stiles tone of voice had said it all.

He could hear frantic steps coming from the elevator, ''Where is she?'' it was Jackson who'd arrived but he needed no one to answer his question as his eyes met with Mickey, the pale green eyed teen standing with his arms folded over his chest as he took in the sight of a very much panicked and scared Jackson. That wasn't something you'd see everyday.

''Hey, Hey!'' Stiles father, the sheriff gripped hold of Jackson shoulder to turn him around to face the older man, ''What the hell happened to that girl?'' he asked as he pointed towards Lydia who was still sound asleep.

It had only been a few minutes before that Mickey had been asked the very same question but he hadn't been able to tell the sheriff anything, he didn't actually know anything as he'd just gotten called the ambulance when Jackson came running with Lydia in his arms.

''I- I don't know. I went out looking for her-'' Jackson didn't get further as the sheriff spoke.

''What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that ? Don't lie to me, son.'' The sheriff's voice was low as he meant what he said.

Jackson just kept on stuttering, ''No, I -''.

The sheriff suddenly had enough as he gripped hold of Jackson's jacket and slammed him into the wall behind the teen, ''Hey ! What happened to her!?'' he growled between clenched teeth.

''This isn't my fault!'' Jackson shouted back but with no luck.

''She's your girlfriend! That's your responsibility!'' The sheriff lectured.

But Jackson didn't agree, ''No, she's not, okay? She didn't go to the formal with me.'' he explained.

The sheriff got quiet for a second, ''Then who'd she go with?''

''Stiles,'' Mickey said bringing all eyes to himself, he remained calm, ''She went with Stiles.''

-...-

He was alone now, Jackson had went to the bathroom leaving Mickey to watch over Lydia. The pale green eyed teen didn't move, hadn't moved since he first positioned himself in front of the window letting him watch over the sleeping strawberry blonde. She knew she was coming before she even left the elevator, her light footsteps moving slowly towards where he was standing. He ignored her presence, didn't move a muscle as she took to stand besides him. Her hands were in her pockets, her beautiful brown eyes looking worryingly at her best friend. Her hand slowly left her right pocket, reaching up to touch the glass of the window keeping her from her friend. She seemed sad Mickey noted, her eyes dull and slightly blank.

He glanced at her, ''You gonna kill him?''

She didn't answer him instantly, just stood there quietly watching her friend. He knew she was thinking about it, her brain still fighting her heart. Mickey didn't need an answer, he knew that the moment she stepped into her aunts car she would go right to where Scott are and kill him. Not just Scott, the alpha and Derek too would not survive. It was war, war between the werewolves and the hunters.

Allison thought the same, ''I'll do what I have to do.'' and with those words spoken, she turned her back to him and left.

A small laugh left his lips, ''Me too.''

-..-

He'd just been gone for a few minutes to get something to eat and before he knew it he'd been dragged towards the exit by Stiles, Jackson by their side as they all headed to get Jackson's Porsche so they could get to Scott. But of course their plans had gone to the trash as Chris Argent also known as mr. Argent or Allison's father and his little minions had stepped in the way.

''Boys.'' he greeted the teens nicely, ''I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is.''

Not even hesitating Mickey turned his pale green eyes to Stiles who got the message and spoke first, ''Scott McCall? Uhm, haven't seen him since the dance. Mickey, Jackson, you?'' he asked turning his eyes to the two teens on both his sides, Mickey just shrugged looking innocent while turning his eyes to Jackson.

The stupid teen could not lie to save his own life as the only thing that left his mouth were, ''I -''.

''Dumbas,'' Mickey said under his breath.

The men took hold of them all and threw them into the closest room, all three of them slamming their front into a hospital bed that had been so luckily placed there.

''Let's try this again.'' Chris said as he locked the door, ''Where is Scott McCall?''

Turning around so he could lean his back against the bed, Mickey calmly turned his pale eyes to meet with mr. Argent's cold light green ones, ''He ain't with ya daughter then? They've been glued together these past days,'' he mocked easily as he folded his arms over his chest, his eyes never leaving the stare he shared with the hunter.

His statement only made the hunter smirk before he took hold of Stiles and slammed him against the door, holding him there as he spoke, ''Let me ask you a question, boys. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?'' ending with a easy glance in Mickey's direction, the teen just glared at him as the hunter still had a firm grip on his best friend.

But the ever so quick tongued Stiles was right at him with his sarcasm, ''No. I could put it on my to - do - list, if you just let me go.''

He got ignored, ''Well I have,'' Chris said in a slightly calmer tone, ''And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?''

His grip on Stiles had lessened and the teen could finally breath rather normal, ''Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills.''

A snort leading the eyes to the pale green eyed teen who were the only one of the three that wasn't being restrained by the huge minions that Chris had brought was smirking, ''If knowing your family ya probably killed him, put a bullet through the head?'' he knew he was pressing some buttons but didn't care, he was done with these hunters.

''He tried to kill me, and I was indeed forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?'' The hunter had already turned his attention back to Stiles, only sending a stern glance towards Mickey to tell the teen to shut his mouth.

The buzz-cut haired teen had no problem replying, ''No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select -,'' but he didn't get to finish before Chris slammed his hand right beside Stiles head.

''Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?'' his voice once again loud and agitated.

Glancing at Jackson, Mickey noticed the teen frowning as he didn't know what they were talking about. Or maybe Jackson knew more than Mickey knew he did, people had kept a lot of shit from him these past few days.

''Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?'' Stiles tone were just as agitated as he gritted his teeth, Mickey looked at him with a frown before her lowered his gaze to the floor.

Mr Argent took a step back before letting out a sigh, ''I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that.''

''Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it.'' Stiles continued and Mickey turned his gaze back to his friend, their eyes meeting for a second.

''Never,'' Chris confirmed making Mickey snort again, his hand going up to comb through his hair as he sent a 'really?' look towards Chris who know looked really confused.

''What if someone does?'' the pale green eyed boy hinted.

Argent turned his eyes back to Stiles, ''Someone like who?''

Brown met with green as the two best friends looked at each other, Mickey shrugging as to let Stiles dump the truth on the hunters already heavy shoulders.

Stiles turned to meet Chris's eyes, ''Your sister.''

PRESERVE – HALE'S HOUSE

They'd finally made it to the final fight as Mickey had come to call it, they'd taken down the alpha or Derek's uncle. The man had been burned badly with fire and left a mess on the ground but Mickey ignored him as his pale green eyes were watching the other scene occurring in front of him. Allison and Scott in each others arms voicing their true love for each other, he didn't know why but for some reason the whole thing disgusted him. It made him sick to his stomach, it stung in his eyes to watch them. He could feel his heart melting, no it was getting harder. Turning into stone, he could feel a warm hand covering his left shoulder as Stiles came to stand beside him.

He faintly noticed Derek as the raven haired man calmly approached his uncle, his face hard as stone as he stared down at his badly burned uncle as he stood over him.

Scott was quickly on his legs, ''Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?'' the young beta pleaded but Mickey knew Derek wouldn't hear his plead, not when he could have his revenge.

Speaking the pale green eyed teen mind, Peter rasped out between heavy breaths, ''You've - already - decided. I can smell it on you!''

With those words said, Peter flashed his blood red eyes in dominance and Derek raised his now clawed hand. Mickey looked at the ground as the arm went down to end the alphas life, he could see in the back of his eye how pleased Jackson were over the newly turned alphas decision.

Slowly standing up, Derek flashed his now blood red eyes to the people around before speaking, ''I'm the alpha now.''

Those were the words that changed everything, Mickey knew it was only the beginning of some new chapter he'd gladly be a part of.

HALE'S HOUSE

He could hear he teens footsteps from miles away, his heavy breathing giving up his scared mind. He could smell the fear in the air as the jock approached the house. Pale green eyes watched from his position on the stairway as the door slowly creaked open followed by the appearance of Jackson, the jock frowned as he to laid notice to the black-blonde mixed haired teen seated comfortably on the wooden stairs.

''He turned you,'' Jackson noted in a cool voice but the slight stuttering and his fast beating heart could not fool those pale green eyes, no those golden orbs.

A wolfish smile formed on the betas face as he leaned forward, arms now resting on his elbows as he stared down at the human below, ''Ask for it, ya want it right?'' he mocked lightly as he let his fangs grow out.

''Derek!'' Jackson called up the stairs, his eyes soon landing on a tall figure standing at the top of the stairway, ''I helped you. I helped save you. Okay, you got what you wanted! You got what you wanted. Now it's my turn to get what I want.''

The smirk never left the betas lips as his alpha jumped right over him to land in front of the very frightened human below, if Jackson wanted the bite so badly, Derek would surely give it to him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry but I hope this ending isn't feeling too badly made but I felt that I needed to be done with the first season or I'd go crazy :P**

 **Thanks for the reviews and it put a big smile to my face as I saw that some of my old readers still enjoy and support this story! :D**

 **Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter as it's only one of the many yet to come ;)**

 **Don't forget to Like/Favorite/Review the story!**

 **/ Many huggies from TheLittleFirefly!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Omega

**Season 2 - Episode 1 – Omega**

 **BEACON HILL'S HOSPITAL**

''So to get my son to willingly come to my side I need to be hospitalized with a deadly decease?'' The stunning woman in her later days spoke in a raspy voice, a smile permanent on her lips as she watched her teen son as he sat hunched on a chair beside her bed. His pale green eyes down as he played a game on his phone.

The woman didn't feel sad at her sons lack of attention for her, she knew this was his way to show her affection. The two hadn't been on good terms since her husband started with the alcohol, it only got worse after his suicide. They'd always been a dysfunctional family, fighting daily and having a bad habit of not showing their true feelings. They hid them under a facade of an uncaring human, saying they don't care about those they love the most. Both the woman and her husband had were both guilty of ruining their relationship with their only son, not even the end of her time would be a good enough excuse to get her son's love.

Their came a rustle from the door followed by the appearance of an young nurse with a forced smile on her lips except the wetness in her eyes showed her coming with bad news, ''Miss Jagger! How are you feeling?''

The woman in the hospital bed smiled gently towards the nurse, ''I'm good, thank you for asking,'' her politeness earning her a weird look from her son who'd never heard her be anything but polite.

''I'm back with the results from your last scan,'' the nurse said before hesitating as she red the papers in her hands once more, ''I'm really sorry but your cancer has not improved...''

Now the pale green eyes teen looked up, his eyes glancing towards his mother before looking at the nurse, ''It's worse, ain't it?'' it wasn't really a question as he could smell the sadness even before the nurse had entered the room to tell the news, he'd even heard her crying a few corridors back.

The nurse just nodded her hand going up to cover her mouth as she was on the verge of crying again, the sick woman in the bed just waved her hand in a calm motion, ''It's alright darling, I knew this was a possibility as both of my parents died of cancer at a young age too.''

At the end of the sentence the nurse had finally let her tears run freely down her face, sniffing as she tried to get herself together and look professional. The teenage boy still seated on the chair beside his mothers bed folded his arms over his chest as he relaxed back against the seat, his pale green eyes stuck to the bright blue sky outside the hospital window.

He could faintly hear his mother speak again as she asked how long she had left, the nurse was quiet for a minute as she dried away the tears in an attempt to look unaffected, ''The doctor said it could be all between a week to a few months.'' she explained.

''Thank you.'' The woman said as a way to dismiss the nurse who left in a hurry, her hand still covering her mouth as she gently closed the door behind her.

The both of them sat quietly for a while, neither son or mother knowing what to say as they hadn't had a real conversation in so long. The son were tapping his knee furiously, eyes still stuck to the sky outside the window. The mother was smiling, small trails of tears running down her pale cheeks.

She was the first to speak, ''I know it's too much to ask of you,'' she hesitated as she sucked in a deep breath, ''But I need you to do me a favor.''

Her son didn't speak, didn't even look at her but he nodded, ''What favor?''

The woman smiled sadly at him before she too set her eyes to the bright blue sky outside the window, ''Please let me be with my husband.''

''Alright.''

 **HIGH SCHOOL - CLASS ROOM**

''I'm so sorry for your loss, we really thought she'd stay longer,'' The doctor said as he laid a comforting hand on Mickey's shoulder, the pale green eyed teen just nodded before leaving the room.

He knew his mother had lost all her will to live after the death of his father, her cancer had gotten a lot worse since his death and Mickey knew she wouldn't have lasted long as she herself didn't want to stay. She had nothing left anyway, none of her family were alive and Mickey had left for good with his father's departure to heaven. Mickey knew this was the best for his mother, she would finally be able to relax after forty years of constant being on edge over her life choices.

He was in his own little words as he headed for his next class, stepping into the classroom with his nose in a random book he'd found in the library earlier when he'd skipped math. He took a seat beside Stiles who instantly turned to stare at his mixed blonde friend, the later didn't acknowledge the stare as he continued on with his reading.

Getting no answer the buzz-cut haired teen spoke up, ''When were you going to tell us?'' he asked with a huff, irritated and yet excited at the same time while trying to keep his voice low as to not get the attention of their teacher.

Pale green eyes lifted to meet with bright brown as Mickey stared at his friend, ''Why would I? You two always figures everything out anyway,'' he didn't mean to come out as mean but he wasn't in the mood to explain his new identity to his two friends when he had other things to think about.

''Well at least it would have felt better hearing it from you rather then from Jackson,'' Stiles mumbled out as he picked up the test he'd been handed, he let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to look at his best friend, ''I'm sorry about your mom.''

His comment earned him a quick glance from his friend before he turned back to his book, ''I's doesn't matter, I didn't even know the woman,'' Mickey said with a shrug as he used his thumb to turn page reading between the lines as he didn't find the book very interesting.

His buzz-cut haired friend may have let it go but Scott would not drop the subject so quickly as he turned around to address their mixed haired friend and now fellow beta, ''Why did you let him do it?'' he asked in an obviously disappointing voice.

Pale green eyes turned to look at him, eyebrows raised as Mickey played the innocent card, ''Do what?'' a wolfish smirk on his lips as he tilted his head slightly to the side like a puppy not really understanding what his human was talking about.

A glare was what his look earned him, ''You know what I'm talking about!'' Scott hissed. Mickey just chuckled as he turned back to his book, ignoring both of his friends as he went into his own bubble world.

It was only about half an hour later that his senses picked up a very familiar sound, his pale green eyes instantly went to look out the window as he tried to find the source of the sound but all he could see were the students cars parked in the parking lot and trees. He could hear voices from the other end of the building, quiet voices spoken to low for him to pick up the words. Then it got quiet, the familiar sound returned and then dissipated as it was driven away from the school grounds. Mickey glanced at Scott but the other beta seemed to not have picked up on the sounds as he was concentrating on their test. Well maybe it was a pack thing?

 **HIGH SCHOOL - DETENTION**

Mickey didn't even know the real reason for his detention but had a faint idea that it had something to do with him being seated beside Stiles who'd never stopped asking him questions during class leading to the both of them getting detention. Well maybe he should have told his friend about his turn from human into a werewolf but their hadn't really been any time to do so as Mickey mother was taken to the hospital, he'd spent the past few days by her side as she only got worse day by day and in the end passed on. The only other person other than his mother that he'd had any contact with had been Derek and even their contact had been very limited to short conversations over the phone.

They been seated in the detention for an hour when Stiles finally started packing up his stuff, Mickey following right behind when Harris voice suddenly halted them, ''Sit.''

Both teens stopped what they were doing to look at their horrible teacher, Stiles being the one to speak what was on both their minds, ''What, but it's been an hour.''

He instantly got shut down, ''My detention's an hour and a half.'' Mickey almost chocked on his own saliva, he had much better things to do rather then stay in school for one and a half hour extra.

''You can't do that!'' They both exclaimed as none of them wanted to stay any longer then they'd already had.

Harris just looked at them with evil eyes, ''Oh - but I can. You see, Stiles, since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me, I've decided to make you my personal project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer. Now - sit down, before I decide to keep you here all night.''

The pale green eyed teen didn't hesitate, ''As you didn't mention my name, does that mean I'm free to go?''

He hesitated but Harris decided to let him go and motioned for Mickey to just leave already. Mickey smirked as he patted his friends shoulder before he hurried out of the room before Harris could have the chance to change his mind and have Mickey stay for another half an hour.

 **ROUTE 5**

He'd only just gotten home to his parents house to pick up some stuff to take with him to his new home, Derek's new place actually when Stiles suddenly called him telling him to get to Rote five as quick as possible. If he'd known that Stiles only wanted him there to act as the second search dog, he'd stayed home. He was sniffing the air to pick up the familiar scent of Lydia Martins, he actually felt really stupid as he did so.

''Just - I just need you to find her. All right ? Please, just - just find her,'' Stiles begged the two betas, Mickey put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder before he got up from where he'd been seated behind a rock and waited for Scott to do the same.

Scott look at their buzz-cut haired friend before sending a confident look towards Mickey and then back to Stiles, ''We will.''

That was the signal and the two betas took of running through the woods in a high speed as they heard faint footsteps not far away, a silhouette dissapear into the darkness of the trees and the two betas quickly picked up the chase. The two was pretty equal in speed as they ran close to to the other but they both new that they wouldn't be able to catch their pray like that. With a quick nod of agreement, Mickey took of before Scott and dissipated into the tree lines to Scott's side. The later kept a straight line as he got closer and closer to their prey.

In almost sync both Scott and Mickey went for the kill and their poor pray didn't even get a chance to think before both betas were over him, wait him?

Scott spoke for them both, ''You're not Lydia.''

He didn't get much further in the conversation as the omega attacked him, hitting him furiosly in an attempt to take him down on the ground. When he actually did manage to get him down, Mickey let out a warning growl as he tackled the omega with a tackle hard enough to make the Coach proud. The two fought with both claws and teeth before Scott jumped into the mess and they were just a tangle of claws and teeth trying to rip the other apart.

But it all ended with Scott finally getting a good grip on the omegas jacket and he threw him of of Mickey who was laid with his back against the dirt and his claws deep inside the omegas right arm.

''Wait!'' Scott called as the omega decided that he'd had enough and took of further into the shadows of the forest.

Without hesitating, Mickey got up on his feet and pushed of after the omega with Scott right behind him.

They followed the omega all the way to a lake before the stupid thing got himself trapped, the two teen betas came to a stop as they looked up at the still very wolfy omega growling furiosly at them. Mickey knew he was coming even before he appeared and he had just turned around to greet him when Derek took a hold of both him and Scott before quickly dragging them away from the omega and behind a tree.

''What are you doing ? I can help him,'' Scott insisted as he struggled against Derek's grip, Mickey just stood beside them both staring at the raven haired alpha with curious eyes.

''They're already here,'' Derek's words made the pale eyed teen look towards the omega still hanging by his hands beside a huge tree, struggling to get down but with no luck at all.

He was just about to ask who the people were when a very familiar man appeared from the darkness, Chris Argent and his minions plus an old man that the teen hadn't seen before. His eyes watched Chris's every movement as the Argent circled around the bound omega, he wasn't even the least nervous over being in the presence of an werewolf even thought it was using all his power in an attempt to bite him and new hole. He then picked up an tazer, it's appearance followed by loud screaming as electricity filled the poor omegas every muscle forcing him to shift back to his human form.

The ever so cold hunter didn't even spare the guy a breath before speaking, ''Who are you?'' He got no answer so he changed his question, ''What are you doing here?''

The omega finally found his voice, ''Nothing. Nothing, I swear.''

''You're not from here, are you?'' No reply so the hunter spoke his question louder, ''Are you!?''

This time the reply came instantly, ''No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear.''

Pale green eyes went to seek his alphas stare and Derek easily complied as he looked at the teen with calm eyes letting the teen feel if only a little safer in an hopeless situation. They wouldn't be able to save the omega, Mickey knew that but watching him get killed by the hunters wouldn't be easy.

The old man suddenly stepped forward to stand by the omega but his eyes were on his men as he spoke with a loud voice for everyone to hear, ''Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?'' He asked as he turned his question to Chris.

''An Omega.'' The hunter answered without any hesitation.

The old man looked pleased, ''The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice.'' He went to pick something up from a nearby rock, Mickey swallowed as his pale eyes identified the object as a sword, ''Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own.''

His eyes watched the blade as it was raised over the old mans upper arm, watched as it swinged towards the omegas torso and watched as the lower body of the omega fell to the ground all while his upper body stayed tied to the tree. Mickey felt himself hit the ground as his knees gave in under him, his eyes huge as he couldn't manage to look away from the sight in front of him. He could faintly hear Scott struggling in Derek's hold all while Derek told his friend to look.

''What are they doing?'' Scott asked and Mickey found himself asking the very same question but only just with his eyes as he stared intently at Derek.

''Declaring war.''

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright guys we're finally in season 2 and I'm sooooo excited!**

 **So I'm hoping that not too many of you think that making Mickey a werewolf was a terrible idea but it is what it is ;P**

 **Don't forget to Like/Follow/Review the story!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Shape Shifted

**Season 2 - Episode 2 - Shape Shifted - Part 1**

 **OLD WAREHOUSE LAIR**

Hit, Hit, Kick. Hit, Kick, Hit and repeat.

Furiously beating on the homemade punching bag - a cushioned steel beam- Mickey repeated the words over and over again in his mind as he tried to turn the cushioned steel beam into a powder.

The fullmoon was getting closer and the black-blonde mixed haired teen could feel it in every part of his bones, the feeling sending shivers down his spine over and over only getting more on his nerves. He was feeling agitated, seeking relief but it's like an scratch he's unable to reach.

He's back living with Derek, they'd moved into a new place in the heart of the warehouse district of Beacon Hills. Sleeping in one of the large rusting subway train car and using the large spacious parts as training grounds, it wasn't perfect but Mickey quite liked it there.

He repeated the action one more time before letting out an exahusted breath, leaning his head backwards as he glared at the roof. He was still restless, needed to do something and not being cooped up in this old warehouse. But Derek wouldn't let him out, belive Mickey had asked him at several occasions.

Growling between his fanged teeth, Mickey's usualy pale green eyes flashed a bright blue as he glared at the alpha calmly seated in the train car reading a random book which he'd brought with him from the old house. Derek showed no signs of any kind of reaction as his Beta was attempting to slowly kill him with his glare, he just remained calm as he read his book in silence.

''This is fuckin' stupid!'' Mickey hissed as he gave up on trying to eye-kill his alpha and instead turned to throw another punch at the steel beam which remained the same shape as original which only caused the young Beta more annoyance.

Sighing in defeat, Derek finally put down his book in order to give Mickey the attention he seemed to be needing so much, ''You need to find an anchor, something that will keep you focused,'' he explained frankly, his words bringing those bright blue eyes back to him.

''Anchor?'' Mickey repeated confused, how was he supposed to find one of those when he had litteraly no one?

The alpha nodded, ''Yes and anchor, like a person, a feeling or just something that can keep you grounded.'' Derek explained as he pushed himself of the seat and stepped over to where Mickey kept his waterbottle which the alpha picked up and handed to the Beta.

Pale green eyes watched the waterbottle now in his hand before turning to look at the alpha, ''What's yer anchor?'' he asked, eyes shining with a lost feeling.

''Anger,'' Derek said simply, smiling as he patted the teens shoulder in a sort of comfort.

Returning a small smile, Mickey sighed yet again as he shugged down half of the content of the bottle before taking a seat on the hard cold ground. What on earth could he use as an anchor? He couldn't think of anyone, maybe Stiles but on another note.

Gripping hold of his mixed coloured hair, Mickey let out a defeated growl as he closed his eyes. He could feel the sweat under his palms from his recent workout, he should take a shower but the cold floor felt so good against his warm skin.

The door suddenly slammed open followed by a familiar boys panicked shouts, ''Derek? Derek!'' Isaac called as he ran down the stairs and into the train car where Mickey and the alpha in question was positioned.

Looking at the curly haired teen, Mickey eyes once again flashed bright blue as a strange feeling ran through his senses. So Isaac was the new Beta Derek had told him about?

 _ **BEACON HILL'S HIGH SCHOOL**_

With the brilliant argument of his having to find an anchor and that he wouldn't really be able to do so in the darkness of the warehouse, Mickey had finally gotten the OK from Derek but on the terms that he goes straight to school and then straight back to the warehouse with no side-trips. He honestly felt like such a kid, even Isaac who was an even fresher made Beta got to do whatever he wanted!

Sighing, Mickey fished his phone out of his pocket and started up the 'Stick Hero' app to try to beat his record of just five. His ears focused on his two friends appearantly trying to find a hidden Beta among the Lacrosse players, of course Mickey could easily just tell them identity of the Beta but what fun would that be?

He then spent the later thirty minutes or so watching Scott tackle the poor human Lacrosse players, Scott getting yelled at by the Coash for leaving the goal when playing goalie and then Jackson leaving the lane saying his shoulder hurt and finally Scott finally clashing with Isaac.

The both of them crashing hard before flying in different directions from the force of the hit before landing rather smoothly on their stomachs while flashing their yellow eyes at each other. Mickey smirked as he turned his attention back to his game, only looking up as the Sheriff suddenly appeared calling out to Isaac.

 _ **HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY**_

''Mickey!'' A very familiar female voice pierced his overly sensitive ears making Mickey flinch before turning to acknowledge the beautiful brown eyed girl he'd ignored these past few weeks.

He faked a smile, ''Allison, long time no see,'' he greeted plainly before making a point of turning his attention back to his locker as he started to grab some random books and stuff them in his bag, he was really hoping that she would leave quickly when realizing he had no thoughts on speaking with her.

She didn't seem to get the message, ''Why haven't you answered my texts?'' she asked, frown on her brows and a easy glare in her eyes.

He shrugged, ''Been busy,'' was his lamer excuse but it was the only thing he could come up with and care to think up as an excuse.

''What happened to you? You've ignored me ever since the thing with Kate!'' Allison argued as she took to stand in front of him, stopping him from walking away on her.

A growl, ''I'm not like Scott, I can't just go around trusting a hunter!'' He exclaimed between gritted teeth, fed up with the beautiful girl in front of him always trying to get his attention even thought still being with Scott. What was her deal anyway?

''You're right,'' Allison said, eyes shining with tears as she tried her best to act uncaring, ''You're nothing like him.''

She walked away, leaving Mickey behind by his still open locker. The mixed haired teen didn't know what to think, maybe her was being too hard on her but the words spoken had been the truth. He couldn't trust her anymore, shouldn't trust her. Derek had told him so on many occasiouns, she'd proven his points many times.

With a loud sigh, Mickey ran a hand through his mixed hair before raising his pale green eyes in the direction of his next class.

 _ **OUTSIDE THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE**_

''Ya two know how much I hate ya'll, right?'' Mickey growled as he sunk deeper down the chair he'd been forced to sit on while waiting to enter the principals office because of something Stiles and Scott hads done, why hadn't he for once just taken the seat next to Danny?

Champagne eyes turned to him, ''It's your first full moon tomorrow, how you feeling?'' Stiles asked with a hint of worry in his eyes as he studied the pale green eyed teens face.

''Annoyed, aggitated I don't know, I'll handle it somehow,'' Mickey said with a shrug to his shoulders, lips set tight as he tried to concentrate on anything but the full moon closing in.

''You're living with Derek now right? Have he given you any useful tips to handle it?'' Stiles continued prying, Mickey guessed it was most likely as a way to help Scott during his full moon as Stiles had no clue how to help their friend who refused to get help fromt he alpha.

Another shrug, ''He told me to find an anchor,'' the pale green eyed teen supplied while his focuse was down on the game played on his phone, this time a cheeply made zombie game.

''And have you found one?'' Stiles asked curiously, his full attention on the pale green eyed beta who's focus were on the game.

Yet another shrug, ''We'll see.''

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm just a little curious... Do you guys pronouns Mickeys name as Mickey Mouse or more like Mike like? I tend to pronounce it more like Mike-y rather than Mickey :P**

 **/TheLittleFirefly**


	18. Chapter 18 - Shape Shifted Pt2

**Season 2 - Episode 2 - Shape Shifted - Part 2**

 **DETENTION**

The two, Mickey and Stiles which had become the sacrifice sheep had been seated at the detention for around thirty minutes when the buzz-cut haired teen finally had enough of the silence and he turned to face the mixed haired beta who had his own attention at his phone.

''Exactly when were you going to tell us about Isaac?'' the champagne coloured teen asked while rasing his eyebrow in an attempt to look like a scolding adult, Mickey just snorted at the attempt.

Dull green eyes still stuck to the screen at hand Mickey spoke in an almost whisper as to not annoy their teacher, ''I had no intention in tellin' ya'll,'' he confessed before sighing as he'd once again gotten a huge 'Game Over' on his screen as his character fell to its grave.

''Why am I not the least surprised?'' Stiles grumbled to himself as he turned his eyes to the clock hung over the door, they still had about an hour left until they'd be let off detention.

They fell back into an easy silence, Mickey playing his game while Stiles were staring down the clock in an attempt to get it to go faster. Mickey could feel the slightly strained air between them and he honestly felt a bit guilty for shutting Stiles out like this, everything had been so tense between the two ever since Scott became a werewolf and it had gotten even worse since Mickey joined up with Derek who Scott hated.

Just a few years ago the three of them, Mickey, Stiles and Scott had been the best of friends who never could leave the others side. They told each other everything and never left any details out. They had sleep overs and stayed up all nights laughing their arses of over some stupid joke mostly told by Stiles, most times they got scolded for being too loud in the middle of the night.

But everything had changed and those days were but a memory slowly fading in the back of the black and blonde mixed haired teens mind, they would probably never be able to go back to those times even if they tried.

''So~, the principal's Allison's grandfather?'' Mickey started slowly in an attempt to ease the tension between them and was rewarded with a small smile from his buzz-cut haired friend.

Champagne eyes turned to lock with dull green, ''How much do you know about the Argents?'' Stiles questioned, his eyes telling Mickey to spit it all out or leave.

''Nothin' much really, they're hunters since many generations and to be honest they're quite good at what they're doing,'' Mickey said with all honesty, shrugging his shoulder before resting his elbow on the table so he can use his hand to rest his head on.

Stiles seemed to be taking in the very small amount of information which he already knew, ''Do you think Allison's grandfather knows about you, Isaac and Scott?'' his tone was filled with worry and so was his eyes making Mickey want to ease his worry.

''Nah, I don't think neither Allison nor Chris would tell on us, not even to that grandfather dude,'' Mickey said trying to sound as convincing as he could in an attempt to ease the humans worries but it was hard as Mickey himself wasn't so sure about the hunters loyalty towards them.

 **AT THE STATION IN STILES JEEP**

''So Derek, how did it go recruiting Scott to your pack?'' Mickey taunted as he leaned back in the backseat of Stiles old wornout jeep, his dull green eyes focusing hard on the phone in his hand as he tried to ignoring the itching feeling streaming through his bones.

The raven haired alpha just glanzed at him, ''You need to calm down, think of something that can keep you grounded,'' he said in that kind father-like tone that he had come to use everytime he tried to teach Mickey something involving patient, it was driving the young beta crazy as it wasn't that many years between them.

''Shut up,'' he growled between his still human teeth, taking to sulk like a five year old as he ignored the alpha who just rolled his eyes at the youngers behaviour.

''Okay,'' Stiles who'd remained quiet through the two werewolves conversation finally spoke as to change the subject, ''The keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk.''

They all turned their eyes to look at the female officer positioned behind the front desk watching out for any intruders, like the three of them.

''I'll distract her,'' Derek said as if it was the most obvious thing making both Stiles and Mickey raise their eyebrows at the alpha.

''You?'' Mickey asked before turning his eyes to Stiles who always came up with the plans, Stiles just looked at Derek.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa - you? You're not going in there,'' Stiles quickly said while grabbing Derek's shoulder in an attempt to stop him from leaving, he quickly realized his mistake, ''I'm taking my hand off.''

''I was exonerated,'' The alpha argued, still thinking his answer to be obvious and when Mickey tought about it, it actually did seem pretty obvious and accurate.

Stiles wouldn't give up so easily, ''You're still a person of interest!''

''Well he sure has done many stupid things but that time he was innocent,'' Mickey stated as he was just about done with the arguments, Derek would get what he wanted anyway.

''Okay, fine. What's your plan?'' Stiles asked after sending a quick glare at mickey's direction before turning his champagne eyes back to Derek who just stared at him.

''To distract her.'' obvious answer.

''Uh - huh. How? By punching her in the face?'' Stiles mocked making Mickey smile at his friends brave move, his heartbeat was a whole different story.

A quick smile from the alpha, ''Heh, by talking to her,'' Derek explained, slowly running out of patience for the teen seated beside him.

''Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?'' Stiles asked but got no response except for a stare, ''Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?''

This time Mickey outright laughed at the alphas answer, ''I'm thinking about punching you in the face,'' and Stiles finally decided to just let Derek do whatever the hell he wanted.

 **INSIDE THE STATION**

While Derek smoothly took care of distracting the female officer, Mickey followed Stiles into the Sheriff's office where the buzz-cut haired teen easily unlocked the lockbox which held the keys to Isaac's cell, or would be but the key was gone.

''I'm thinking it isn't the Sheriff who's in possesin of the key,'' Mickey concluded as he watched his friends facial expresion changed from focused to worried.

Hearing the sound of keys against keys, Mickey was just about to say something else when Stiles flew past him and down the corridor leaving the beta left in his dust wondering just how the teen could move so quickly.

''Ey wait up!'' he shouted before taking of but was forced to a stop as the loud ring of the firealarm pierced his all too sensitive ears making him fall to his knees, the fullmoon wasn't helping him the least.

He could feel his fangs forcing their way out, his fingers tingled from his growing claws and his vision slowly sharpened from his changing eyes. He strugglede against it but soon found it rather impossible to tame the beast inside of him and instead worked on trying to use it to his advantage, Stiles had most likely gotten caught by the hunter and there was no way that Mickey would be able to help him in his human form.


	19. Chapter 19 - Ice Pick

**Season 2 - Episode 3 - Ice Pick**

 **BEACON HILL'S HIGH SCHOOL GYM CLASS**

Reading through the texts sent by Derek the night before Mickey slightly regretted his choice in going with Stiles instead of Derek and Isaac, he'd caused Derek alot of worry by choosing not to stay by his side during the remaining time of the fullmoon. Most of the texts were questions about how he was doing, question about him being home and not running wild in the woods and later a command for him to return home tonight as Derek had something important to tell him.

To be honest, Mickey hadn't gotten so much attention from an adult since before his father went butt crazy and took his own life years ago. By the first look Mickey would never take Derek as the caring kind of guy but as they'd spent more and more time together, Derek had accepted Mickey as family and the later had the same. The only reason Mickey had chosen Stiles over Derek was to make sure that Stiles got home safely and he needed a break from Derek's new beta, he didn't really support the idéa of turning even more teenager into werewolves. Maybe he was just possesive of sharing his alpha? Mickey didn't care, he didn't want any more ego-filled teenager around him.

Hearing the sound of laughing, Mickey turned his attention off his phone and instead watched as Erica pushed through the crowd of students and hurried to the locker room. He had felt the fear emitting from her before as she attempted to climb the climbing wall but had ignored it as he'd done with most things reacently, he just couldn't find the strength to care much about others problems these days.

''Jagger!'' The couch shouted taking Mickeys attention away from the now closed door leading to the girls locker room.

His dull green eyes turned to look at the man, ''Yes, Coach?''

''You're up.''

...

Standing by his locker changing into his usual black hoodie, Mickey flinched as the Coach suddenly whistled from his space by the door.

''Listen up. Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal. Get a teacher, or you call me,'' He hesitated for just a second before turning to one of the students in the front, ''Except for you, Greenberg. Don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number.''

''Isaac?'' Scott questioned as if he hadn't heard the name in years, Mickey decided to just keep his mouth shut about the subject as he went back to his locker to get his bag which he slung over his shoulder before turning to look at Stiles.

Champagne brown eyes locked on to his dull green, ''It's Derek's problem now.''

Frowning at the obvious meanig of the words, Mickey sent him a quick glare before leaving the room. He had some stuff to do before class and he'd rather not run into Allison again, he'd managed to avoid her during class by keeping himself in the furtest back of the room.

 **OLD WAREHOUSE LAIR**

''So, you've finally found your way home?'' the taunting voice of Isaac asked from his position ontop of some stray pipes, leather jacket and hair on point as he looked at Mickey with as much confident as could fit in his head.

Ignoring his new packmate, Mickey threw his bag into the subway train car before heading over to the only water source they'd been able to salvage amongs the dusty space. He could hear the small chuckle from his fellow beta, taunting and clearly an attempt of a challenge.

''You sure grew balls after getting a pair of fangs and claws,'' Mickey noted absently as he splashed water over his face, its coldness sending shivers down his spine.

''I don't understand what Derek likes so much in you,'' Isaac suddenly said causing Mickey to raise an eyebrow as he turned to look at the other beta, his eyes scanning him before stopping at his eyes.

He'd ask the same but his brain voted against it, ''I'm just that awesome.''

The wolf-like grin that errupted on Isaac's lips quickly spread to Mickey and the two for the first time since becoming packmates shared a kind of relaxed moment, it didn't hold as the door to the room opened and the scent of a strange werewolf caused Mickey's eyes to flash an icu blue. Isaac frowned at him before he too turned to look at the door, his eyes still remaining their normal colour.

''Isaac,'' Derek greeted as he entered the room followed by a new version of Erica, he turned his eyes to Mickey who was looking at the two with sceptical eyes, ''Mickey.''

''You fucker,'' Mickey growled deeply as he took a few steps closer, his icy blue eyes set at his alpha, ''Why the fuck did you go and turn her into a fucking werewolf, did you even think about the fact that we're being hunted right this moment!?''

His alpha remained calm as he even dared to ignore Mickey's hostile approach, ''That's the exact reason why we need more strength, strength comes with numbers.''

''She's just a teenager!'' Mickey argued as he pointed towards the girl more or less hiding in the shadow, watching the two werewolves with curious yet aprehensive eyes.

''And so are you,'' Derek countered as he finally let his eyes meet with Mickey's, the later refusing to calm.

Letting out yet another growl, Mickey turned his gace away from his alpha as he turned around to punch the pillar closest to him. Watching as the pieces of concrete flew all across the floor before walking into the subway train car where he had set up his own space to sleep and relax. He just wanted to get away for there but his loyalty to Derek held him back, he would stay but that didn't mean that their argument was over.

 **BEACON HILL'S HIGH SCHOOL CAFEÉ**

Stabbing his fork through the food on his plate, Mickey tried and failed to come up with anything that could break the ice between himself and the person seated in front of him. Scott, the two hadn't spoken in days and Mcikey honestly didn't know what to say to him. Maybe he should just confess about his little thing with Allison? Maybe Scott already knew about it?

''So...'' Mickey said, his eyes finally finding their way to Scott's and the two just stared at each other. What was he going to say again?

''How's life with Derek?'' Scott suddenly tossed out making Mickey frown at the obvious 'traitor' look Scott was giving him, their relationship had changed so much during the past month and Mickey couldn't even remember their relationship rfom before,

A sigh, ''You really gon' go there?'' Mickey challenged as he let himself relax back in his chair, icy blue flashing as he sent his fellow beta a fanged smirk.

''I can't believe you choosed him over us,'' Scott pouted as he returned Mickey's look with a glare, he didn't even try to hide how hurt he felt by Mickey's decisions.

''I can't believe you're still sleeping with the enemy,'' Mickey taunted feeling weirdly proud at the sound of Scott's heartbeat going up in pace at the mention of Allison, it was still a sour subject between the two.

The fork in Scott's hand was no longer straight as he spoke, ''This has nothing to do with her!''

''Well Scott, let's just say we've both made choises the other deemes to be wrong,'' Mickey smiled as he chewed on a piece of cucumber, eyes watching Stiles as their buzz-cut haired friend came to join them by their table.

''Got 'em,'' he said as he put some keys on the table before taking a seat next to Mickey, ''Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?

Ignoring his two friends, Mickey sighed as his eyes turned to the doorway where soon everyones attention had turned to. In came Erica, not the -wearing a too big hoodie and a pair of huge soft pant and a messy heap of hair - Erica, but a -Hot leather wearing, red lipstick, big boobs and to short skirt, Erica.

''What - The holy hell - Is that?'' Lydia Martins asked as he came to stand by their table, Mickey just glanced at her before turning back to his food.

''It's Erica,'' Scott nicely supplied making Mickey roll his eyes.

''Yea no shit Sherlock,'' he sighed as he watched his two friends get out of their seats to follow the newly turned beta, he just turned his attention to Lydia, ''Well, seats empty.''

She shrugged her shoulders -Lydia Martins way- before taking a seat, maybe she could be better company than Scott? Mickey mused as he listened to Lydia talking about some new TV show.

 **BEACON HILL'S HIGH SCHOOL - THE NEXT DAY -**

After a hard night spent with his ever growing pack, Mickey was for once happy to leave the old warehouse and go to school. Erica had an even bigger ego than Isaac who suddenly seemed rather tolerable in comparisson to Erica which had brought the two if so little closer, how he missed the old days with just him and Derek.

Well luckily for Mickey, him being the second beta Erica had quickly learned not to fuck with him and with that left him be at school where she didn't have Derek to save her sorry ass. So her knew vicitm seemed to have been Scott who she was so eagerly putting her arms around while well aware of Allison watching them, mickey wanted to laugh but decided against it as he was currently standing right next to the beautiful brunette.

''Well, never in my dreams did I take Scott to be her type,'' Mickey mused as he watched the scene in front of him with pure amusement, his senses not missing the ting of jealousy surrounding the girl beside him.

Chocolate eyes turned away from the scene and insetad locked onto dull green, ''She's Derek's new beta, right?''

''Yea,'' Mickey confirmed as he let out a yawn from lack of sleep, Erica didn't seem to know how to shut up and go to sleep like normal people.

''Why are you following him so blindly? It's not as if you own him anything, '' Allison asked, her normally gentle chocolate eyes set in a deep frown.

Letting out a chuckle, Mickey turned her eyes away from the girl as he once again looked at the scene in front of him, ''He's the only person I can trust not to turn his back on me, I know he won't abandon me.''

Seeing as Scott finally had had enough of Ericas' bullshit, Mickey sent Allison one last glance before he pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against and headed for his next class.

 **BEACON HILL'S ICE RINK**

Having been on his way home from Mc Donalds, Mickey had suddenly gotten an urgent call from Stiles who had told him to quickly go save Scott from getting the shit beaten out of him by Derek and his new betas at the Ice rink and not being able to tell his friend no as he'd promised himself not to get involved in Derek's stupid alpha game, Mickey had decided against his own decisions and went over to save his former best friend from his own stupidness.

He pushed the door open and sighed as he watched as Scott was not being beaten to shit but as Isaac and Erica got a taste of Scott's claws instead, the sight brought a huge grin to the mixed haired betas lips.

The whole thing ended with Scott tossing the two betas to Dereks feet.

''Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!'' Scott shouted as he looked at the two betas and later at Boyd still seated on the ice machine, then to Derek who just stood there with a smile on his lips.

''It's true. It is about power,'' Derek admitted as he started towards Scott, claws out and ready to strike when in range.

Seeing as Derek was a born werewolf and an alpha, Mickey swiftly made his way down the stadium. His eyes turning icy blue as he watched Derek strike and with only a few well placed punches got Scott down on the ground, Dereks' foot holding him in place.

''Derek stop,'' Mickey growled as he came to stand in front of his alpha and with one swift move, pushed Derek off of Scott.

Red eyes turned to glare straight into Mickey's icy blue but the beta refused to back of as he moved between his alpha and Scott who slowly staggered to his feet.

''I think he's got the message,'' Mickey said as he took a small step back to eace the tension between himself and Derek, a show of submission but the glare in his eyes still confirming just how serious he was.

Jumping down from the ice machine, Boyd sent a hesitante look at Scott who looked at him with pleading eyes, ''Don't. You don't wanna be like them.''

''You're right,'' Boyd agreed as he raised his shirt to show his frshly made bite mark, ''I wanna be like you.''

Not being able to help himself, Mickey laughed as he watched his pack leave the buidling. Never did he image that Scott would be the one to influence someone into taking the bite, or being someone to look up to but what did mickey know about Scott these days?

''It's not funny!'' Scott pouted as he too watched Derek's pack, except for Mickey leave the buidling.

Stifling his laugh, Mickey turned to look at Scott, ''Well, it kind of is.''

Patting the betas shoulder, Mickey headed after his alpha for a free ride home as he didn't feel like walking nor taking the buss.


	20. Chapter 20 - Abomination

**A/N Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Season 2 - Episode 4 - Abomination**

 **DEEP IN THE MOUNTAIN**

They're were in the woods running at top speed as they chased after their prey, Mickey felt his heart clench as he listened to the loud thumping noice coming from the huge cat in front of him. It was scared, it wouldn't be long until he'd jump up in a tree and if the wolf refused to leave, he'd attack Mickey without holding back. Derek was right behind him, studying the betas every move. Mickey glanced back at him, icy blue meeting with calm green as their eyes locked and the beta growled as he pushed himself forward.

His body slammed into the huge cat and the two fumbled to the ground in a heap of claws and fangs, the cat was fighting for its life while Mickey just tried to avoid its sharp fangs from getting a hold of his neck. They were rolling around on the dirty forest ground, leaves and small stick getting stuck in the betas mixed golden hair and he could feel his skin break as it came in contact with the small sharp stones littered all over the ground.

He didn't want to kill the creatures he was fighting but Derek had told him he needed the experience, that he wouldn't get the chance to hesitate when against the hunters. He needed to be able to kill if he wanted to survive as a wolf, needed to be able to make a split second decision without hesitation. He knew that, Mickey did but killing such an innocent creature wasn't the same as fighting for his own life. It was the cat who was fighting for its life now, Mickey was the hunter.

Icy blue met with the dark orbs belonging to the huge cat creature, its pupils blown wide from all the stress it had gone through the past thirty minutes. It was scared lifeless wanting to escape the dangerous wolf, go back to its mountain and live peacefully like always.

He couldn't do it, Mickey closed his eyes as he slowly eased his grip on the huge cat. It hesitated for only just a second before spinning its body out of the wolves hold, bolting away into the shadows of the trees leaving the two wolves behind.

''You're still weak,'' Derek dully noted, his eyes still set on the spot where the huge cat had dissapeared as if thinking of following it but decided against it as he shifted his gace down at Mickey still laid on the dirty ground.

Chuckling lighty at his alphas words, Mickey shifted his now dull green eyes to look up at the raven haired man who was looking down at him with a puzzled look on his face. They stayed like that, looking at each other as neither of the two were sure what to say. Derekt knew as well as Mickey that yelling and trying to get the beta to understand the importance of the hunt would be impossible, Mickey would never acknowledge the alphas words as the beta had already decided on not kill the huge cat or any of the other creatures in the mountain.

However much Derek tried to hide it he had to admit that he felt proud of his beta, looking down at the dirty teenager with dried blood all over his face and chest beating repeatedly in a fast pace from running at full speed for a long time. He was learning the basics for quickly Derek almost didn't think the boy was a newly turned wolf, if it wasn't for the fact that he'd been the one turning he'd think Mickey to be a born wolf. His hunting skills was beond expectation and he could almost stand at equal with Derek in a fight, Mickey may be an lazy teen but with his fangs out he became more fierce than a cornered puma. Yes Derek was proud but he would take it to his grave, the beta would never get the pleasure of hearing it as long as he didn't follow his alphas orders.

''I know I should have done better,'' Mickey suddenly admitted, eyes still set on Derek as the beta used his hands to get into a seated position. His body ashing from his reacent fight, dull green eyes apoligetic as he was looking straight at his alpha, ''I'm sorry, Derek.''

His words were met with a blank stare from the older man but it soon turning into a frown that led to a deep sigh, ''I just don't want you to die.''

An awkward silence settled between the two wolves as they both lowered their eyes to the ground, Mickey could feel his chest tighen up as shame came pouring over him. He'd always known somewhere in the back of his head that everything Derek did, all the yelling and lecturing he did it all to keep Mickey from getting himself killed. His alpha could seem like a bad guy, someone who just likes to yell for the hell of it but Mickey knew all Derek did was to keep his pack safe and alive. Sure Mickey often took Derek's yelling as annoying and not worth listening to but somewhere he unciounsiously always kept the alphas words close at heart, reminding himself to keep a safe distance away from trouble at all times.

He was startled out of his thoughts as a hand suddenly came inot his vision and Mickey looked up to stare at its owner, his dull green eyes going soft at the small smile on his alphas lips as he held his hand out for the teen to take.

''Let's head back,'' Derek suggested as Mickey gripped his hand and the alpha dragged the teen to his feet, making sure he was steady before letting go.

Nodding his head, Mickey rolled his shoulders to let them pop. He could feel his phone starting to vibrate in the back of his jeans and he shifted his hand to fish it out of the pocket, frowning as he read the name of the caller.

''Yeah?'' He answered before a deep frown settled on his brows.

 **MECHANIC GARAGE**

After having left Derek in the woods with a promised he'd called if anything were to happend, Mickey had taken to run through the woods as it would be the fastest way to the Mechanic garage on the other side of town. If he's clothes has been dirty before, Mickey couldn't even image how he looked as he walked throught the crowd of cops and ambulance workers in search of his best friend. He could feel the worried eyes on him from the people around him as most of them probably thought he was a victim too of some sort, if only they knew he'd just been out in the woods wrestling a puma.

''Mickey!'' Stiles called from where he sat at the back of an ambulance, the Sheriff seated beside him with a worried frown on his face as he was watching his son closely.

As he came closer, Mickey noticed Stiles as the buzz-cut haired teen had his attention down on his hand as he was testing his grip over and over. The smile on Mickey's lips dropped slighty, ''Hey dude, what's wrong with your hand?''

''Nothing,'' Stiles said hurriedly before turning to look at the Sheriff, ''Can I just get out of here now?''

''Look,'' The Sheriff said making sure he had his sons attention, ''If there's something you don't think you can tell me -.''

''You think I'm lying?'' Stiles cut him off, looking back down at his hands feeling slightly hurt.

Ignoring the duo, Mickey watched as they rolled out the dead body to the ambulance. The cover over the body all bloody, filling the air with the stench of blood making the mixed haired beta scrunch up his nose in disgust.

Turning away from the nasty stench, Mickey dropped his arm to search his back pocket for his phone. Isaac had texted him about training at the lair later at night, Mickey sighed in defeat as he was already tired from running around in the woods all afternoon.

His attention was pulled away from the phone as he could feel someone tapping his shoulder and he turned around to face his best friend who was looking at him with a deep frown on his brows as he scanned Mickey's appearance.

''What the hell have you been up to?'' Stiles asked as he plucked a stray leaf from the mixed haired teens head, his hand then going up to wipe away the blood from his cheek, ''You got freaking blood all over your face.''

Letting his friend dirty his shirt in favour of making Mickey look prettier, the beta chuckled, ''I fought a puma.''

''Seriously?'' Stiles only seemed slightly surprised at the news before he roughly wiped away the rest of the blood from Mickeys' face, at least what could be wiped away without needing a good scrub.

Finally having had enough of the rough treatment, Mickey swiftly grabbed on to Stiles wrist before letting his eyes scan the hand, ''What's wrong with your hand?''

He gently used his own hand to straighten the fingers on Stiles hand before the hand was taken back by Stiles who swiftly hid it in his other hand, ''I don't know, I touched something slimy and before I knew it I had lost all my ability to move.''

Just about to say something, Mickey stopped himself as his ears picked up on the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot. Dull green eyes turning to it before Mickey sighed, Scott had arrived and the mixed haired teen really didn't feel like getting into the same car as his fellow beta. Seeing as Stiles Jeep had been confiscated, it was time for Mickey to say his goodbye.

''I'll see ya later,'' Mickey quickly said watching as Stiles followed his gace to the car, a small pained smile forming on his lips.

''Yeah,'' Stiles patted his shoulder before heading for the car and Mickey regretted deeply how weird he'd let their friendship become since Scott's change.

Sighing, Mickey headed back into the woods.

 **OLD WAREHOUSE LAIR**

Skipping down the last steps, Mickey whooped as his feet hit the ground with a loud thump. His dull green eyes were glued to the two betas that had just been smacked flat to the ground by their alpha. Having spent the first weeks of his new life doing the very same exercise as his fellow packmates, Mickey couldn't help but take quite the pleasure from seeing the others go through the very same hell as he had once done.

''Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?'' Derek sighed out as he walked away from the two betas before turning around, Mickey smirked as Erica suddenly pushed off the ground and right into the alphas arms. Clinging onto him as she started to explore his mouth rather shamelessly before getting thrown back to the ground by the angered alpha, ''That's the last time you do that.''

''Why?'' Erica asked a little out of breath from her reacent activity, ''Because I'm a beta?''

''No,'' Derek said easily before his expression turned slightly mischiveous, ''Because I have someone else in mind for you.''

''Are we done?'' Isaac suddenly asked making Mickey snort while making his way over as Isaac shifted into a more comfortable position, ''I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal.''

Actually looking a little sorry, Derek crouched down in front of the teen reaching out for his arm, ''Here.''

Closing his eyes as he heard the bone break, Mickey could feel his stomach turn at the sickening sound.

''A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh?,'' Derek started to lecture as he still held onto Isaac's broken arm, ''Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!''

''Fuck off Derek, breaking his bones won't make him last longer,'' Mickey whined as he finally managed to shake of the sound of breaking bones, his words were met with a warning glare from his alpha.

''Stay out of this Mickey,'' Derek warned but let go of Isaac nonetheless, the beta sent Mickey a thankfull look before he turned his eyes back to their alpha.

''If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?'' He asked what they all were thinking, his qestion seemed to calm the alpha if just the slightest.

His glaring eyes turning away from Mickey to look at the curly haired boy on the ground clutching onto his injuried arm, ''I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. '' He turned to adress them all, ''Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you.''

He didn't wait for any reply as he headed into one of the train cars and Mickey turned his attention to Isaac who was looking at his arm as if that would take the pain away, Mickey just chuckled. Walking over to crouch in front of the curly haired teen just as their alpha had done, Mickey reached for his injuried arm.

''He just wants to keep us all safe,'' He tried to reason as he let himself relax as he slowly drained away the pain from his packmates arm, taking over it and slowly letting it pass through his own veins before finally letting it dissapear into plain numbness.


	21. Chapter 21 - Venomous

**Season 2 - Episode 5 - Venomous Pt1**

Slamming the huge metal door shut, Mickey stomped down the allyway while fishing up his phone from his jean pocket. He could hear his furiously beating heart clear as a day as he glared down at his phone. Stiles number was on display, Mickeys thumb hanging just about the call button but something was holding him back from pressing down. Maybe it was the loyalty the dull green eyed teen held towards Derek but since when did his loyalty towards Derek become more important than that of the one he held towards his best friend? Who knew.

Clicking off the phones screen, Mickey stuffed both of his hands down in his hoodie before starting towards the closest burger shop. He needed a burger, like right at this moment.

 **ENGLISH CLASSROOM**

Seated in English class dicreetly playing games on his phone, Mickey tried his best to ignore the beautiful girl he'd spent so much energy on getting over his crush on. It had been quite some time since he'd actually held a conversation with her and he had to admit, the few times they'd spoken as of lately he hadn't been the nicest of company.

''Why did you decide to follow Derek?'' she seemed to have been thinking about the question for quite some time, her heartbeat picked up as he chocolate brown eyes turned to stare at Mickey who subtly ignored her gace.

''He reminds me of someone I once knew,'' Mickey replied, keeping his tone even as he scanned his phones screen while trying to halfly listening to their teachers words.

Sighing, Allison also turned her attention to the teacher, ''Don't you see he's a power hungry lunatic?''

''Naw,'' Mickey chuckled as he finally turned to meet the girls stare right on, ''Like your family is any better.''

It was a low blow but it kind of was the reason to why he'd pushed the girl away, for survival. Allison's whole family were out for his head, for all of their heads. Allison had turned sides once what said she wouldn't do it again? Mickey couldn't take the risk of trusting her, he'd never be able to have the deaths of his packmates on his shoulders.

''Blue,'' Allison suddenly said making Mickey frown confusion, ''Your eyes are blue when you change, why?''

So they were playing that game, huh. Mickey felt like laughing out loud, probably would if it wasn't for the fact that he'd get detention the second he opened his mouth. Had she even ever seen him in his wolfed out form? Rolling his eyes Mickey figured Scott most have told her, what didn't the stupid thickhead tell the girl of his whole heart?

''I wonder,'' he hummed as he turned to stare out the window, the sky was bright blue without a single cloud for the eye to see, ''Why does my eyes turn blue instead of gold?''

''You've taken the life of an innocent,'' Allison realized with dread in her voice, as if she hadn't already figured it out Mickey snorted at her reaction.

The bell suddenly rang and with that putting their conversation to an end as Mickey swiftly assembled his stuff before heading out the door.

 **CHEMISTRY CLASS**

Having met up with Scott and Stiles right outisde their next class, Mickey was for once quite glad he'd gotten some inside information before hand as he walked right into some rescuing plan of Lydia Martins. Actually he was supposed to protect the strawberry blonde from his own packmates and with that go against his alphas orders, fun.

After having watched his two friends practically throwing themsleves onto Lydias table, Mickey chosed the more natural way of taking a seat at the table next to the strawberry blonde and his two idiots of friends.

''Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity,'' Harris, their teacher said as he subtly patted Stiles shoulder, ''So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one.''

That teacher really has it in for Stiles, Mickey mused as he watched his buzz-cut haired friend roll his eyes at their teachers way of bullying his own student so openly in front of the whole class.

''Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with -,'' Harris started only to be interrupted as more than half of the class raised their hands, ''I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two.''

Being put at the same table as Isaac, Mickey made a show as he stretched out his back before relaxing himself back into his chair. Better makes sure to get it through that Isaac was on his own on this own, both the mixing and the poisioning.

''I guess this means you won't help me out with this?'' Isaac wondered out loud, not really adressing the miced haired beta besides him but still open for any kind of conversation if the other felt for it.

Smirking at the scene across the room, the curly haired teen beside him already forgotten. Mickey rolled his eyes as he watched on as Erica not so discreetly let her hand feel Scott's leg, a little too close to his manly parts than really allowed in a classroom filled with students.

''That's funny. In school, you guys act like you're broken up, but she's all over you,'' Erica taunted as she slid her hand a little higher, making sure to send a glance in Allison's direction to make sure the girl was seeing everything.

Finally having had enough, Scott gripped her hand and forced it away from his thigh, ''You're not my type.''

Luckily before they ended up in some kind of weird one sided love confession conflict thingy, Harris ringed the bell and it was time for them to change partners.

''Hey you,'' Mickey finally adressed the curly haired teen who'd been seated quietly beside him, their eyes met as the pale green eyed beta lowered himself to be level with the other, ''Do anythin' stupid and I'll kill ya.''

It was a promise and he'd keep it but as Stiles came to take his seat beside the curly haired teen, Mickey just flashed the beta a smile before walking over to sit at the table behind Allison and Erica. What a combo.

He didn't really know his new partner that well, had probably never even spoken to her before so he felt no need in starting up any kind of friendship now. So instead of putting any of his energy on the experiment, Mickey decided to just relax back into his chair and wait for the bell to ring.

''I have to say, you guys are cute together. But you know, I've always had this feeling like I'm a little psychic,'' Erica suddenly started, fishing for something, ''I just don't think you're going to last.''

''You think you can hurt me by sliding your hand up his thigh?'' Allison shot right back and Mickey could feel the tension between the two girls as they dared the other to go on.

''Would you like it better if it were your thigh? Come on,'' Erica's voice suddenly turned alot darker making Mickey raise his brows until he noticed the girls claws had come out, ''Girl fight in lab. It'll be hot.''

He could almost feel it himself as he saw Allison flinch from Ericas claws digging into her flesh but it was over just as it started as the bell once again rang.

''Time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can eat it,'' Harris said as he looked out over the classroom to see that everyone had done what they were supposed to be.

Being offered one of the crystals Mickey quickly waved the girls offer off as he didn't feel like putting some unknown object in his mouth and instead focused on the fact that Isaac had put the Kanima's poision on Lydias crystal and the strawberry blonde was about to eat it.

 **SCHOOL HALLWAY**

Having made a promise to Stiles that he'd meet them at Scott's house later to keep Lydia from getting killed by Derek as Mickey had refused to go talk to the alpha in hope to convince him of not killing the strawberry blonde. Maybe Mickey couldn't go up against his alpha but nothing in his heart nor mind kept him from going at his own packmates, it wasn't as if he liked them from the beginning anyway.

So now leaning against the lockers with his arms folded over his chest, Mickey closed his eyes as he listened to the approaching footsteps. The sound of claws scraping against the hard surface of the locker doors and the slightly raised heartbeats of exhited packmates.

The footsteps slowly came to a stop, ''She isn't here anymore.''

Opening his eyes, Mickey turned his head to face his two packmates. His posure relaxed as he raised his arm, one of Lydias gloves in his hand. He could see the exact moment as the two betas realized he'd played them, smirked as he watched their claws grow out as their eyes flashed golden.

''Where is she?'' Erica snarled as he fangs slowly started to come forth only adding to Mickeys amusement as he remaind calm and human in front of his two soon to be fully transformed packmates.

''I wonder,'' Mickey teased as he put a finger under his chin as if thinking about it, eyes flashing an icy blue as he met his fellow betas glare dead on, ''Why would I tell ya'll?''


	22. Chapter 22 - Frenemy&Restraint

**Season 2 - Episode 6 - Frenemy & Episode 7 - Restraint**

''I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott,'' Derek spoke with a soft voice as he studied the teens by the door, ''You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack.''

Walking up to his alpha from where he'd stood on the sidewalk, Mickey locked eyes with Stiles who shot him a weird but kind look as if telling the beta that he would accept the fact that they were kind of on different sides but he wouldn't like it. Smiling back at his friend, Mickey turned to face his alpha.

''The cops are coming,'' he supplied dutifully before sending a toothy smile down at his fellow betas who'd been kind of knocked out by Scott and most likely Allison.

Dropping the all too rare smile, Derek turned his head to the sound of sirens in the distance before his eyes went to the roof. Following the olders gace, Mickey's frowned as his eyes fell on the Kanima before it hurried away into the darkness. Turning questioning eyes towards Derek, Mickey quickly realized that he was being ignored as Derek seemed to be thinking about what to do with his out cold betas.

''Get them out of here,'' he commanded before his eyes fell on the door, Mickey couldn't help but chuckle as his eyes too fell on the one and only Lydia Martins.

And as usual Scott spoke what they were all thinking, ''It's Jackson.''

...

Having followed Derek who were after the Kanima, Mickey found himself quite offended when his alpha suddenly pushed him behind the safety of one of the concrete pillars of the bridge they'd came to stand under after having followed the Kanimas scent.

''What now? It's here isn't it?'' Mickey growled between his fangs as he tried to look over his alphas shoulder incase the Kanima would try to sneak up on them.

With a secure grip on the blue eyed teens shoulder, Derek lifted his chin as he sniffed the air, ''Don't do anything stupid.''

It was the only warning he got before Derek stepped away as the Kanima landed right where the alpha had been standing only seconds ago. Slightly shocked by the sudden closeness of the Kanima, Mickey quickly lashed out with his foot. It connected with the Kanima's stomach sending it flying backwards but it wasn't even close enough to injury it, it's tail was swaying back and forth irritably as it hissed in Mickey's direction warningly. Mickey gladly returned the growl as he flashed his pure white fangs, his claws making a snapping sound as they appeared.

But even though he was ready to take on the Kanima, Derek just had to spoil all the fun as he attacked the Kanima from the back and with that took it's full attention. Mickey was soon forgotten as the alpha and Kanima ingulfed in a fight delivering punshed and kicks but neither really seeming to get the upper hand.

The sound of an engine took Mickey's attention away from the fight as he instead moved his gace towards the entrance of the valley, his icy blue eyes quickly locking onto the incoming car before turning towards his still fighting alpha. It wasn't really much hesitation as Mickey swung his body around as he headed for Derek and the Kanima, growling as he swung his whole body into the Kanima in an attempt to get it as far away from the older male as possible before he threw himself into the shadows of the bridge. Derek followed right behind.

They'd split up and Mickey had take to hide behind a container only a few meters away from where he now watched Chris Argent plant a whole magasine into the Kanimas body, his icy blue eyes watched as the now limp body of the Kanima fell to the ground. Could it really be dead? The hunter seemed to think so as he subtly ignored the 'dead' body on the ground and instead searched the area for the two males he already seemed to know were there, Mickey couldn't understand just how the hunters could get all that information.

Feeling his pulse staring to raise, Mickey moved his eyes away from the hunter and held back a whimper as he watched the Kanima get up. It's lizard eyes watching the human infront of him with pure amusement as it knew the human was done for and so did the hunter, Mickey could hear it as clear as a day.

The Kanima didn't hesitate, the moment Chris turned around and realized he'd already shot all of his bullets the creature used all his power to kick the defensless human towards the concrete pillar right where Mickey was hiding. The beta couldn't help himself and before he managed to stop himself he'd thrown his body forward stopping Chris's body from making impact witch the concrete wall.

The force of the blow had been so strong that Mickey could feel it in the very depth of his bones, hissing as he felt blood running down his injuried arm that had taken the blow from the impact.

''Get out of here,'' it was but a whisper but loud enough for the beta werewolf to hear clearly and the teen turned his icy blue eyes towards the car where he could make out the form of the Kanima and a man he quickly recognised as Gerard or Allison's grandfather.

Frowning, Mickey watched on as the creature and hunter shared a silent moment together. They were just staring at one another without anyone making any move, they seemed to be at peace with each other. Growling irritably, Mickey stopped himself as he felt a hand gripping onto his arm. Forcing his eyes away from the strange duo, Mickey locked eyes with Chris who just choke his head before gesturing the wolf to quickly get away.

The sound of the Kanima screaming quickly took the betas attention and his eyes widened as instead of the Kanima it was Scott standing infront of the old hunter, glaring but once again the hunter didn't move a muscle and just let Scott slip by as he hurried after the Kanima.

''What the hell's going on!?'' Mickey cursed as he pushed himself away from the concrete pillar and headed after his fellow beta.


End file.
